Falling
by TheRealRenee
Summary: Chapter 50 now up \\ Adam and Amy are happily in love, but two people want to destroy their happiness. Ashley, on the other hand, wants out of her relationship and finds comfort in Carlito. Lita/Edge, Ashley/Carlito, Trish/Cena, Matt
1. Chapter 1

RAW, December 5, 2005

They were both silent as they made their way backstage to the locker rooms. Each was lost in their own thoughts about the segment, mixed emotions intermingling with their consciences.

He knew it was wrong to harp on Ric Flair's current legal and marital troubles, but this was the way he'd insisted on the show going. It had to be cutting, hence its name. As he'd said out there in front of the ten thousand plus fans, they were out to "cut to the chase."

He glanced sideways at the woman by his side, exceptionally beautiful but seemingly keeping her distance out here in the hallway. It wasn't that she cared what anyone else thought. On the contrary, it was just the opposite.

The moment they entered his locker room and he'd shut the door, the woman slipped back toward it, taking it upon herself to lock it. An almost sly smile spread on her pretty face as she gazed up at him, her eyes glinting full of the fire he'd always loved.

"That was so hot out there."

He cocked his head as he stared down into her eyes, a tiny smile quirking at his lips.

"What was?" he asked innocently.

"Don't play coy with me, mister," she chastised gently, one of her graceful hands coming up to allow her forefinger to toy gently with his jawline. She traced it seductively as she spoke again, her voice husky. "Those hot eyes of yours... Staring at my boobs. It's not fair of you to tease me like that when we're out there."

"No?" He wrapped his strong arms around her waist, gently pulling her along with him as he backed up to the small couch situated several feet away.

"No," she said, shaking her head, that fire brimming still brighter in her hazel eyes. A tiny smile was still playing at her lips as her tongue poked out to moisten the corners of her mouth. She wanted him so badly, she could taste it.

He felt the couch at the backs of his knees and sat, and the woman was practically purring as she straddled his lap, her arms instantly winding around his neck. In seconds, her mouth crashed to his, attacking with her lips, teeth and tongue, the sheer extent of passion causing him to moan. It was true - he had been eyeing her luscious breasts out there in the ring, although he could see them uncovered anytime he wanted when they were alone, somewhere private.

He kissed her back fervently, a growl escaping him as he allowed his hands to roam over her curvaceous body. He lowered them to her ass, clutching it, kneading her buttocks until she reached down for one of his hands. Almost strategically, she raised it until his palm was against her right breast. A little moan escaped her as his large hand squeezed and stroked at the fleshy mound.

He was already hard in his blue jeans as he moved his head from hers to her breast, his hand pushing at the offending material of her low-cut shirt and black lace bra. In one swift, fluid motion, he sucked her nipple between his teeth, loving the slightly louder moan and shudder that the act elicited.

"Oh, God..." she whispered, her throaty voice coming out shaky. The motions of his tongue were soft, then alternately firm, and she knew he knew exactly what he was doing to her. Her panties were already soaked, as she was fully ready for him.

The woman's breathing quickened even more as she lowered her hands to the waistband of her lover's jeans. Her fingers fumbled as she raced to unbutton and unzipper the garment, a tiny, nearly inaudible cry emerging from her lips as he continued his assault on her breast. The pleasure was so great, she almost couldn't stand it.

Growling, the man gave up on his task for the moment, and he kissed her hard, his tongue lapping at her lips as he moved his hands to hers. he placed her small, lovely appendages to the hot, hardened flesh inside his pants, their eyes meeting with passion and promise. She leaned over and kissed him again, soft laughter emitting from her as she yanked on his T-shirt, helping him out of it. Next, she raised her own shirt over her head, gleefully tossing it aside, and she loved the way he drank her in, licking his lips in anticipation.

His hands expertly plucked the bra from her body, and he groaned as she raised up from his lap. He pushed forward, his lips soft and hot as he pressed a kiss on her bare, flat stomach, his fingers reaching for the button and zipper of her jeans. He pushed them down, along with her panties, both of which she willingly stepped out of.

The man stood up just long enough to remove his own pants as well as his boxers, relief flooding through him. Her beautiful eyes were lingering over his nude form, and she licked her lips as her gaze stayed longest on his throbbing erection. He knew she couldn't wait until he was inside of her... She loved it, told him all the time that he was the best she'd ever had.

He gently pulled her forward again, his lips against kissing her taut stomach as his hand had other ideas. He felt her own hand in his hair, gently stroking, as he reached up to touch her moist, silken center.

God... She was so wet... He let out an audible sigh of pleasure as he toyed with her, slow and deliberate. After a beat, he slipped a finger inside, and he felt her stiffen against him, then slowly begin to arch and rock her hips at his touch.

It went on for a few minutes, her movements quickening to that of his finger, and finally he removed it from her body.

"No... Not that way," he said breathily. He gazed up into her face adoringly, his hands at her waist. Gently, he eased her down toward him.

She wouldn't have any of it - at least not his gentleness. In one swift move, she again straddled him, only this time impaling herself fully on his shaft, a moan escaping her as she threw her head back at the sensation.

"Sweet Christ..." he swore between clenched teeth. She was relentless in her passion, slamming up and down over his length, faster and faster. It was ecstatically dizzying. He held her tightly around the waist, reveling in her frenzied gyrations, allowing his face to occasionally burrow against her bouncing breasts. It was incredible.

Finally, she let out a drawn but not so loud moan, his name chasing it as she reached her orgasm. She threw her head back, long hair spilling over her shoulders and down her back as she arched against him. It was so intense, so pleasurable, she had to fight back from screaming.

He quickly followed suit, a growl deep in his throat as he felt his own release. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut as he released deep into her, the three words bubbling from his lips.

"I love you."

She smiled as she gazed down into his sparkling green eyes. She didn't dare to get up, instead opting to stay locked in position, keeping him still inside of her. She raised both hands to his head, stroking the sides of his shoulder-length golden-blond hair as she moved her face closer, nuzzling him.

"I love you, too, Adam."

Adam Copeland smiled easily as he nuzzled her back, then his lips found the warm full ones of Amy Dumas. 

Part 2

Back


	2. Chapter 2

"You know, I felt kind of bad about tonight," Adam admitted. He crossed the hotel room he and Amy were sharing and got into the bed beside her.

The redhead turned around, sitting Indian style, to fully face him. Tenderness swept through her as she raised a hand, pressing it to his cheek. She knew some of what he'd said during The Cutting Edge must have been difficult for him. Making fun of Ric Flair's troubles was one thing - although, just like The Nature Boy, he too had gone through a nasty divorce. She knew that what had truly hurt him was the comment toward Michael Hayes about his late best friend Terry Gordy. After all, it had been less than a month earlier that Eddy Guerrero, one of Adam's closest friends and perhaps the most beloved WWE superstar, had passed away. After all of the turmoil and "controversy" they had endured over the last nine to ten months, true friends were hard to come by - but Eddy had been the truest. He'd never judged them, never looked at them differently, never talked about them behind their backs. And Amy knew that "Latino Heat"'s death had shaken up her boyfriend and that he hadn't been dealing with it very well.

"I know, baby," she said softly. She blinked as she gazed serenely into his brilliant green eyes. God, how she loved him. She loved him so much, and she wished with all her heart that she could take away all of his pain, ease all of the hurt and wrongs that had been dealt to him - to both of them - over the course of the year.

"I'm not going to do that again," the tall blond man said, his face ashen as his gaze dropped.

Amy instantly knew he was referring to the dead friend comment. She stroked his cheek, then his hair, her fingers soft and gentle.

"It's okay, Adam."

"If it's okay, why doesn't it feel okay?" he asked, meeting her eyes again, a plaintiveness in his deep voice, as though he were asking her the meaning of life. He couldn't help himself. He drew such strength from her, had always gone to her when he needed some female perspective. That, of course, was exactly what he'd done when he'd needed some relationship advice - and the rest, as they said, was history.

After being divorced for only seven months from his first wife, Alanah, Adam had married Lisa Ortiz - a beautiful model who was actually his friend Chris Irvine's wife Jessica's best friend. The couple had played matchmaker and set them up while Adam's divorce had been taking place. They'd dated for a couple of months before the Canadian had proposed. Actually, he'd been worried about doing so because it had been so early - but Lisa had accepted with delight. A few short months after the engagement, they'd gotten married. It had been a mistake, perhaps the biggest of his entire life. He knew that now, had known so for months, ever since this had all started. Perhaps he'd known even longer than that.

He knew he'd had a crush on Amy Dumas ever since he'd met her. But the redhead had been dating Matt Hardy and he'd already been engaged at the time. He'd respected Matt, who'd been a good friend, and loved Alanah, so he'd never even considered mentioning anything about it back when.

Then, a year earlier, he and Lisa had been newly married - just less than a month at this point - but they'd been having problems. Actually, the problems had started before the marriage, but up until then, the blond man had been in denial. He'd deluded himself by thinking that if the issues weren't addressed, then everything was just fine and dandy. Finally, however, he'd been pushed to his limit and knew he couldn't dance around it anymore...

... That was when he'd talked with Amy. They'd been traveling together for over a month by then, he of course not wanting to travel alone, and she - well, Matt had asked him to travel with her and "keep an eye on her" while he was out of commission and at home healing from a torn ACL and reconstructive knee surgery. And so, one night, he just spilled it all out to the redhead. He was in desperate need of some advice.

They talked relationship stuff a lot after that night. Adam had been shocked when Amy had admitted some things about herself and Matt as well. According to her, he wasn't the perfect boyfriend he always made himself out to be after all. It had pained his heart and made him downright furious to hear stories of emotional and mental abuse, possessiveness and manipulation.

Not much longer after that, Adam realized he didn't merely have a crush on her - he was in love with her. After weeks of debating with himself about the reasons why it was such a bad idea to do so, the tall blond man confessed his feelings for her. Amy had seemed surprised, to say the least, but in an ironic twist, she admitted having the same feelings for him.

_"Wow..." Adam said, his gaze remaining on the beautiful redhead at her admission. He was in absolute shock. "... So, what are we going to do about this?" _

_Amy winced and met his green eyes. She wanted in the worst way to reach out and touch him. But she didn't do it... She couldn't. _

_"I don't think there's anything we can do, Adam," she said evenly, though inside, her heart was shattering into about fifty-million pieces. "You're married and I'm with Matt. It... It would be wrong." She shook her head, her heart sinking._

And yet, later that same night, when he'd gone to her at her hotel room, she hadn't turned him away. She hadn't been able to.

"What a night," Adam said, shaking his head and breaking his reverie. "The only highlight has been spending my time with you." He finally smiled as the redhead pushed up to her knees to edge closer to him, her hands back into his hair, caressing it. As her face drew nearer to his, he wrapped his arms around her slender waist, pulling her closer still, his lips drawing toward hers. He groaned deep in the back of his throat the second their lips met, her tongue in his mouth and spiraling around his. Meanwhile, she was gently pushing at his chest with one hand, urging him back - and he obliged, laying back and allowing her to be in control.

For the second time that night, he was throbbing against her. She purred with delight as she felt his hardness against her, her hands roaming over him. In no time, she freed him, her small hands stroking at his throbbing member.

Adam moaned. He slid his hands under the light T-shirt she was wearing, his fingertips gently brushing over her breasts, her already hardened nipples. She let out a sigh of pleasure at the sensation before lowering to take him into her soft, hot, velvety mouth.

The blond man tilted his head back, his eyes closing at the feel of it. The stimulation was so intense, he nearly lost himself. And damn it, he wanted more. He could never seem to get enough of Amy Christine Dumas. She always satisfied him like no other woman ever could, and yet he was always hungry for more.

After several minutes, and just when he thought he wouldn't be able to take much more without exploding in her mouth, the redhead pulled back to gingerly remove his boxers. Not bothering with her T-shirt in her haste, she stepped out of the pajama shorts she'd been donning, her thong quickly following.

She crawled back on the bed on all fours, slowly, desire in those hazel orbs. As he watched, the anticipation nearly causing him to salivate, the redhead straddled him. As she lowered herself onto him, he easily slipped into her, and she rode him with rapid, hard strides.

The pleasure was so great, he almost couldn't stand it. Colors swam behind his eyelids as she slammed herself relentlessly up and down over his massive, thick length.

Finally, Amy cried out, giving herself in fully to the orgasm. She was quite loud as well, which caused Adam to groan. He loved the feel of her inner muscles tightening, clenching around him. Both sent him spiraling over as well, and he called out her name as he climaxed.

When it was over, they clung onto each other, both drenched with sweat for all the efforts of their lovemaking. Adam felt an incredible peace as he felt her heart beating against him. He kept one arm securely around her and pressed a kiss to her sweaty temple. He thought this must be what heaven on earth truly was.

Suddenly, the ringing of Amy's cell phone on the nightstand startled them. The blond man turned his head toward it, then looked back down at his girlfriend questioningly.

"At least they didn't call a few minutes ago," she said impishly, a sly little smile cocking her lips.

"Yeah, because it would've been completely ignored," he said with a smirk. He reached over for the phone and handed it to her.

Still laying in the embrace of the man she loved, Amy answered the call.

"Hello?"

Part 3

Back


	3. Chapter 3

Amy's eyes widened as she listened to what the caller had to say. It was just too unbelievable, despicable... disgusting, pathetic... And yet, it wasn't really all that unbelievable at all. She wondered, in fact, why it should surprise her. After all of these months, nothing surprised her anymore.

Adam frowned as he noted the expression on his girlfriend's face. He couldn't help but wonder who had called her as she hadn't spoken the person's name or anything. Suspicion filled him as a dark thought crossed his mind. What if it was her - calling Amy to harass her again, just as she'd done very early this year?

"Take down this address," the caller told her, and the redhead quickly edged out of the bed to retrieve a pen and hotel stationery from the desk beside it.

"Okay... Got it. But I believe you. You're one of my best friends, Trish - you know I believe you."

Still in the bed, the blond man nearly let out a sigh of relief. Thank goodness... It was only Trish Stratus, not his crazy ex-wife Lisa.

Intently, he wanted Amy's lovely face as she finished the conversation with their friend and co-worker. A moment later, the diva said goodbye and ended the call, placing the cell phone back on the desk. She stood silently in her tracks for a beat, eyeing the piece of paper she held in her hands.

"What was that all about?" Adam asked. "Trish wants you to meet her somewhere?"

"No... She gave me a website address."

The Canadian couldn't help but roll his eyes. He'd never been all that internet literate, but after all the mess with that prick Hardy, plus that bitch Lisa posting her spiel on his forum as well, he wasn't exactly a fan.

"What is it she wants you to see?"

"I'm not sure," Amy admitted, although somehow, she knew it involved Matt and couldn't be anything good.

"Well, if it's another 'off the record' interview, we don't need to see it," the blond man said wearily. He stretched out and patted the empty area beside him on the bed. "Come back here, baby."

The redhead felt a small smile tugging at her lips at the look in his eyes, the pleading in his voice. He was really so adorable. However, she wanted very badly to see what Trish was talking about.

In spite of disliking the internet so much, Adam owned a laptop, and he had a wireless connection. He frequently brought it with him on the road. Amy's curiosity was getting the better of her by the minute, and so, she ignored his plea for the time being, instead opening and turning on the computer.

The blond man groaned in frustration. Here, he was turned on again and ready for another go, and she was instead focused on checking out the link Trish had given her. He was about ready to go mad and just put his hand to good use, but instead, he relaxed. He'd wait until she saw what she was so compelled to see and then she'd come back to bed again.

Amy sat in front of the laptop, her eyes glued to the LCD screen as she opened Internet Explorer. Then, she highlighted the address bar and typed in the url her friend had provided.

The screen loaded in an instant, and she was taken to some wrestling web forum.

'Earthquake on Matt Hardy's Moral Highground.' That was the title of the thread. She scrolled down a bit, not really wanting to read, but she did so anyway. However, the truly interesting part was further down still - in the form of three very incriminating photos.

"Ugh!" the redhead exclaimed, disgust clearly etched on her face. "Oh, my God!"

Adam frowned and sat up.

"What is it?" Suddenly beyond curious, he rose to go to his girlfriend to have a look at the computer screen as well...

... It was Matt Hardy and his now ex-wife Lisa - and they were in very compromising poses in three different pictures. Two of those depicted them with tongues shoved down one another's throats in a deep kiss.

"What the hell is this shit?!" Adam snapped, and he failed to see Amy flinch at his words. The pictures were absolutely disgusting. "Go up a little," he said, wanting to read just what was said by the person who'd posted them. June... Those photos had been taken in June.

At this point, Amy had been rendered speechless. As digusted as she felt, her heart was thudding uncomfortably fast in her chest. She knew it was because of Adam's reaction, and of what he might be feeling right now. Irrationally, she worried... After all, Lisa Ortiz had still technically been his wife up until just two and a half weeks earlier - regardless of the fact that the blond man had filed for divorce in April and they'd been separated even longer than that.

"How pathetic can two people be?" the Canadian snarled. His emerald eyes were hard and glittering as he stared at the screen and read the remainder of the comments. So, apparently, Matt and Lisa had had at least had a sleazy one night stand to get "revenge" on Amy and himself. It was pathetic... It wasn't anything like his and Amy's affair had been - they'd fallen in love. He knew there was no love or any kind of emotion - unless insanity counted as an emotion - between Lisa and Hardy. And while he knew that Matt wouldn't care about the sleaze factor since he'd been a skirt-chasing bastard for so long now, he sincerely hoped his ex-wife was feeling mighty low. He hoped she was feeling like shit, like a cheap, skanky tramp.

Amy had had enough. Without warning, she simply clicked the X on the top right-hand corner of the page, closing it. She couldn't stand to look at or read any more. She felt downright sick.

"Ames?" Adam gazed after her as she rose and crossed back over to the bed. He followed her, concerned about her eerie silence. He swallowed down the knot that had suddenly formed in his throat, thinking of how badly he hoped the pictures hadn't hurt her. God, he hoped she didn't still actually love that asshole.

The redhead stopped in her tracks just as she reached the bed, and she stood there quietly, her back to him. Adam stood directly behind her, his hands coming up to touch her bare back, sliding up to her shoulders and surgically-repaired neck.

She closed her eyes tightly, a soft sigh escaping her she felt his hot breath on the back of her shoulder. She loved him so much, it was almost scary... Scary because she feared the worst, feared losing him.

"Amy?"

Finally, she turned around to face him, and Adam was stunned by the tears he saw on her cheeks. Damn it, his worst fears were coming to life!

"Do you still love her?" she asked then, completely throwing him for a loop.

The blond man cocked his head as he gazed down into her teary hazel eyes. All of a sudden, he thought he understood, yet he was still confused.

"What?" He shook his head. "Baby, no... I love you, and only you. You know that." Despite himself, Adam began to chuckle softly, causing Amy to wince again. "Ames, this is crazy - because I was just beginning to think you still loved Matt."

Questions seemed visible in her eyes as she stared up at him.

"What? Why?" she asked.

He caressed her left cheek as he spoke.

"Your silence when we were looking at that webpage. I thought-"

"You thought the same thing I did," she concluded for him.

"Well, almost," he said with another chuckle.

The redhead finally managed a smile. Blinking, she raised a hand to her face to wipe away the tears, and her boyfriend helped her.

"I love you, Adam, only you."

The tall blond man smiled warmly as he pulled her into his embrace.

"Well, that's good to know." With those words, he lowered his mouth to hers, kissing her so passionately, she grew breathless.

Part 4

Back


	4. Chapter 4

New Year's Revolution - January 8, 2006

Amy rolled her eyes as she read the question on the computer screen in front of her. At this point, nothing really surprised her anymore, but people were still really nervy in asking her questions about her and Adam's personal lives. Hastily, she keyed out a response.

She was in a backstage area room for the WWE's Instant Fan Access, in which WWE superstars interacted online with fans by answering their emailed questions. She and Adam had already been out at the ring for the blond man's Intercontinental title match against Ric Flair. It had all come to a screeching halt with Flair retaining as Edge had gotten disqualified for hitting him with his Money In the Bank briefcase - to save her, due to the fact that, just as had occurred last week on RAW, she'd been put in the Figure Four Leglock.

The truth was, the redhead couldn't be happier. The two of them feuding with Flair was big. And it could only get better from here on in.

She was there several minutes before it was her cue to leave. Trish Stratus and Mickie James were due to enter the room any second now. The camera was back on just as Amy rose to leave, poised for the door... And just in perfect time, the door opened, and Trish entered.

The redhead could feel her heart pounding so fast, her pulse hammering loudly in her ears as she and the Women's Champion momentarily stood face-to-face in a staredown. Of course, Amy had been out of in-ring action over the past year after she'd torn the ACL in her left knee exactly one year and a day earlier - and she was excited that she would be wrestling again very soon. It was an incredibly intense moment with Trish until she continued on her way out.

Now out in the hallway, she let out a delighted laugh-squeal, raising her hands to her mouth to muffle it. She felt so good, on such an incredible high. She had to go to Adam and tell him about the segment she'd just done.

The redhead briskly meandered to her boyfriend's locker room, a slight bounce in her step. She couldn't rid herself of the smile on her face. And as she reached the room, she knocked, anticipation gripping her.

The door opened in an instant, and Adam pulled her inside, his hands and lips all over her as he kicked the door shut behind her.

Amy let out a muffled laugh of pleasure and held him to her, kissing him back fervently. God, he was intense. He was intense, so demanding in his passion. His kisses were hot, his slick tongue prodding into her mouth and tangling with her own. She felt dizzy, her knees going all weak, like jello, as she realized he was hard and throbbing against her.

"Oh, God... Baby," she moaned as she pulled back just enough to get the breathless words out.

The tall blond man held fast to her, his kisses trailing over her cheeks, eyelids, jawline, to the base of her throat.

"Mmm... Ames... I have something to tell you. I'm getting the big one tonight."

The redhead gave a saucy little laugh, then spoke in a most lascivious tone.

"Well, not yet, but give me a few minutes." She stood on her tiptoes and began kissing him again, her hands roaming over his taut, muscular yet lean body.

Adam moaned as she touched his most intimate places, his eyes squeezing shut. It felt so heavenly.

"You don't understand, honey," he murmured, barely even able to think as she reached into his wrestling tights and fisted his hardened, engorged member.

Amy raised her hazel eyes slowly, meeting his gaze, a soft, playful smile on her lips. He was so busy talking, and here she was, moments from getting on her knees and giving him the most earth-shattering blowjob of his life.

"What don't I understand?" she asked in a throaty tone. Again, she lifted on her toes to press a searing kiss to his lips, and he willingly returned it, his hands coming up to curl in her hair. Between kisses, he pulled his lips just off of hers and explained.

"I'm... getting... the WWE... title tonight."

"Not tonight, you're not," she said. "You're not even in the Elimination Chamber."

"Oh, yes - I am," the tall blond man said, excitement in his orbs and voice as well as in his entire face. "Well, I'm not in the Elimination Chamber, but I'm getting a title shot. When I left you to Instant Access before, I was called in for an impromptu meeting with Vince."

The redhead cocked her head at him, her hazel eyes full of question marks.

"I didn't want to tell you I was summoned to a meeting with him - just in case it was something bad," he explained. The truth was, he had thought it was going to be something bad, and he hadn't wanted to upset the beautiful diva. "Anyway," he continued, "Vince said he thought it was time I cash in the Money In the Bank contract... And so tonight, after the Chamber, I'm challenging Cena - and winning."

Amy's jaw dropped open in surprise and shock, her eyes widening as well.

"Oh, my God... I can't believe it! Adam!" More happy than she could ever imagine, she jumped up into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist, and their lips met again.

"I love you," the Canadian said between kisses. He nuzzled her tenderly, savoring in the moment. He was glad they wouldn't have to appear on camera again until the end of the night.

"I love you, too," Amy said breathlessly, a soft smile again playing at her lips. "And this calls for a celebration!"

"Oh, we'll celebrate, all right," Adam said, a devilish gleam in his green eyes as he grinned at her.

The redhead laughed again and lowered her head to kiss him even more passionately than before.

Part 5

Back


	5. Chapter 5

Adam could not stop grinning as he and Amy made the drive back to the hotel. He couldn't have asked for a better, more memorable ending to the pay-per-view. For the first time ever in his career, he was the WWE Champion. After the Elimination Chamber, Mr. McMahon had come out to announce that Edge would be cashing in his Money In the Bank privilege and challenging John Cena for the title - right then and there. The cage was raised, and he ran to the ring, the redhead proud as could be as she followed after him.

The match had been quick - but two spears later, he'd gotten the three-count and been declared the new champion. It had been perfect, just perfect - he hadn't been able to stop the tears from flowing. He had the support of seemingly all the fans in the arena - even though they had booed him during his match with Flair - and, best of all, he had Amy right there by his side to bask in his glory. He knew she was so proud, and just as happy as he was for his achievement. She'd jumped into his arms, and they'd embraced and kissed over and over again as they'd celebrated. Undoubtedly, this was a night he would never forget.

Amy was still beaming as well as she gazed at him. She knew how long he'd been dreaming of this night, and how long and hard he had worked for it. She was so proud of him.

They were going to be breaking all the boundaries tomorrow night on RAW. Before they'd left the Pepsi Arena, they'd been stopped by Todd Grisham for Edge's first interview as Champion. And he mentioned what they would be doing to celebrate live on RAW tomorrow night - having torrid, live sex.

The spot had been thought up earlier in the night by Creative and brought to their attention. Both had been baffled, and shocked, to say the least. Live sex on TV?! They weren't porn stars, and they were very, very private people.

Adam had been absolutely adamant when Vince McMahon himself had explained what they were expected to do. He'd shaken his head, insisting he wouldn't allow Amy to be disrespected that way.

"And no one is seeing my woman's goods!" he'd declared.

After hearing every last little detail about the idea, the redhead decided it wouldn't be that bad. She would be with her boyfriend, and it wouldn't get so far as to the two of them actually having sex. After some reassurance to him that it didn't bother her, Adam had relented.

She didn't want to think about it now that they'd reached the hotel. All that was on her mind was the here and now - and the moment they stepped into their hotel room, she was going to go wild on him.

With their bags in tow, they made their way through the hotel and up the small elevator to their floor. Adam's handsome face still wore a grin left over from the joy he felt at his win. He still couldn't believe it... He was the WWE Champion! It was as though he had to pinch himself to realize that it was indeed reality.

They reached their room, and the blond man swiped the keycard through the door, letting the door shut behind them. Amy dropped her bag just beyond the door, and he did the same, then he just stood there in his jacket, gazing at her. He just couldn't believe it... Everything was so surreal to him.

"Well..." the redhead said softly, biting her lip as the bright smile lit up her entire face. "Congratulations, champ."

Adam grinned, opening his arms to her, and she was in his embrace instantly. Their lips met in a hot yet tender fit of passion and affection, her hands coming up to caress his shoulder-length blond hair.

He kissed her fervently, his left hand sliding up to her face, the pad of his thumb gently pushing at her chin right under her mouth to part her lips even more. He slid his tongue in deep, swirling it around her velvety confines, a groan escaping him as her own explored just about every crevice of his mouth.

Amy's hands moved quickly, lowering to his chest, and he realized she was tugging at his jacket. Knowing what she wanted, he parted slightly from her just long enough to slip out of it, and the leather garment fell to the floor in a heap. He removed hers as well, and then he was pullling at her shirt, raising it up over her head in a haste.

He raised his own arms after as she was working on his shirt and quickly, it came off and was added to the small clothing heap on the floor. They kissed again as the tall blond man slid his hands to her waist, her hips, his fingers fumbling clumsily with the button of her pants. In seconds he had them undone, and she moved to lower them, kicking out of the garment quickly. Meanwhile, he had his own jeans undone, and Amy smiled as she reached for them, and, tantalizingly, she pushed the garment down, exposing him in just his boxers.

Everything else quickly followed, and once they were both completely nude, Adam pulled the redhead against him, his lips even more demanding as he consumed hers. She let out a moan as she felt the full hardness of his erection throbbing against her belly.

They continued to kiss and caress one another, the emotion between them nearly overwhelming as they slowly edged over to the bed. When they were directly beside it, Amy reached up, tangling her fingers through Adam's blond hair, and she pulled his head down to hers again for another searing kiss.

After a moment, the Canadian broke the kiss, and he gently lowered his beautiful girlfriend on her back on the mattress. His green eyes were full of love and lust as he lowered to the floor on his knees, a determination on his face as he spread her shapely legs wide.

Amy threw her head back, a small exclamation of pleasure emerging from her parted lips as she felt his very skilled tongue working on her most sensitive parts. It felt like heaven. He swirled his tongue around, tracing circles over her clitoris and warm, moist folds. He poked the tip of it just inside of her, causing her hips to arch up off the bed, her breath catching in her throat.

"Oh, God..." she moaned. "... Adam, oh, God." Her breasts jiggled as she moved against him, trying to match his movements.

The blond man continued for awhile, until he thought enough was enough. He didn't want her to come yet - not this way.

He stopped and straightened back up to his feet, still holding onto her legs, and he pressed a moist kiss to the inner thigh of her left one. Her gaze on him was full of intense emotions, and then he pushed forward, slipping easily into her.

She sighed at the most welcome intrusion, and the blond man began to thrust quickly, a groan slipping from him.

Adam pumped faster and harder, his teeth clenched at the sensations. She was so tight, yet so wet. And she felt so incredible.

"My God, Amy..." he whispered. "... You have no idea how good you feel." He moved even faster, one of his hands snaking up to her breasts. He squeezed one, his fingers caressing the erect nipple.

The redhead couldn't take it anymore. The pleasure was so great, she could hardly catch her breath. The orgasm wracked through her body, a scream building up inside of her, and she let loose, throwing her head back as she reveled in the pleasure.

Adam let out a soft chuckle, immeasurable joy gripping him as he witnessed and felt all the pleasure he was giving her. He didn't slow down the pace for a second as he spoke to her.

"Come for me again, baby." His hand continued to work on her breast as he kept thrusting.

Amy felt another jolt of pleasure, and this time she cried out his name and arched her hips clear off the bed, meeting his thrusts.

That was enough for him. The blond man felt the waves of utmost pleasure taking over him, and he moaned loudly, her name leaving his lips as he released himself into her.

They were both exhausted, spent afterward, and he collapsed on top of her much smaller body.

Amy still clung to him with her legs wrapped around his waist, a soft smile on her face. She played with his golden hair as he gazed, sated, deeply into her eyes.

"God, I love you," Adam murmured.

The redhead bit her lip, her hazel eyes shining with emotion.

"I love you, too... My champion."

The blond man pressed his lips to hers, kissing her with such fierce tenderness, she could have died.


	6. Chapter 6

RAW, January 9, 2006 

"Yeah, I saw you," Matt Hardy spoke into his cell phone, a smile on his face. 

"Big things should be happening for me pretty soon!" Ashley Massaro exclaimed. She was clearly full of girlish excitement. 

Matt couldn't help but think the exact opposite. The 2005 RAW Diva Search winner was merely getting involved in a storyline with several women who had no experience and had no business near a wrestling ring - with the exception of Lisa Marie Varon, better known as Victoria in the WWE. But then again, Ashley herself was pretty hopeless as well, in spite of the training he himself had been giving her for months now. 

Hardy's mind was beginning to wander as the blonde chattered on aimlessly. Although they had been dating since August, Matt realized that Ashley bored him most of the time. In fact, the only time he found her at all exciting was when he was sticking it in her. It was strange... She was just his type - blonde, bubbly, curvaceous, and absolutely gorgeous. 

"And I was just informed that I'm getting a match against Trish next week!" she exclaimed. "For the Women's Championship! Can you believe it?" 

The pitch of the diva's voice brought the dark-haired man back to his senses. 

"Oh... Wow," he replied, trying his best to keep the disinterest out of his voice. 

"This is so great! I love my career," Ashley said. Matt could hear the grin in her voice, could see the bright smile on her face. For once, he wished she were here, with him in his home. He'd really give her something she would never forget. 

"Ash, look," he said, cutting her off abruptly. "I have a wash going, and I gotta tend to it." 

"Okay," Ashley said, the excitement in her tone dwindling just slightly. 

"We'll talk some more tomorrow," Hardy said. "Bye." 

"Bye, Matt." 

He pressed the End Call button and placed the phone on the end table by his left side. Not a thought did he give to how very short and quick he'd been with his girlfriend. The only thing he could really focus on at the moment was this "live sex" that had been promised to happen tonight on RAW. The mere idea of it made his stomach churn. 

If he was a betting man, he would have put money on that the entire idea had been that bastard Adam Copeland's. That man always did seem to enjoy rubbing his nose in the fact that Amy was now his... After he'd stolen her away from him early last year. 

Thoughts of Ashley were completely gone from his mind as the camera focused on the parking lot on RAW. A black limo pulled up, and the door opened - out stepped that smug piece of crap, the WWE Championship belt slung over his shoulder. 

Matt scowled at his worst enemy on the TV screen. He was consumed by hatred and bitterness and could not believe the company had actually made Copeland's character of Edge the WWE Champion. It wasn't fucking fair... It should have been him! Adam should have been the one to get fired last April - him and that whore Amy! 

Speaking of Amy, the redhead appeared and ran right to the tall blond man, excited to see him. But instead of returning the affection she offered, the bastard insisted on saving it for the live sex celebration. And then, RAW went to commercial. 

Matt sat back and crossed his arms over his chest, the anger seething inside of him. He wondered exactly how far this ridiculousness was going to go. He knew Amy well enough to know that she would never do porn, let alone pose nude. Sure, she'd once stripped for a brief time, but solely because she'd needed fast money. He couldn't see this going too far and supposed that someone - most likely Ric Flair, since Mr. McMahon had threatened to take away John Cena's title rematch if he interfered - would come out to save the day. 

After the short commercial break, Matt felt his blood boiling as his ex-girlfriend and former good friend made their way to the ring. They seemed already to be all over each other, and his skin crawled. There was a bed situated in the center of the ring. In his mind's eye, he could actually see Copeland fucking Amy right there in it, in front of millions of people. It sickened him. 

Amy gazed at Adam with both love and amusement sparkling in her hazel eyes. The moment they were behind the closed door of the locker room, she questioned him. 

"You would have just gone right then and there if they would've allowed it... Wouldn't you?" 

The tall blond man met her gaze, taking note of the slightly crooked smile on her face. He knew she was referring to the quite obvious fact that he'd been... Well, excited out there. He hadn't been able to hide it, either. Hell, how could he when he was clad only in his Calvin Klein boxer briefs? His erection was noticeable in his black leather pants as it was. 

The Canadian pulled his girlfriend to him, amusement clearly beaming on his handsome face. He licked his lips as he spoke. 

"You can't tell me you weren't turned on, you little vixen..." He chuckled and leaned in as though for a kiss, and licked her lips. "... You were rubbing that sweet little ass of yours against Little Adam." 

"Damn right I was," the fiery redhead agreed. She slid her hands up and into his hair, pulling his head down to hers. The kiss was unbelievably intense, and she cried out as she felt his tongue meet hers inside her mouth. 

He tilted her head slightly back, at a better angle to suit him, and deepened the kiss. All throughout the segment they'd just done, his hard-on hadn't gone anywhere - not even when Ric Flair had interfered, or when John Cena had attacked him - and then FU'd the redhead. And he was even more fiercely turned on now. 

"How about just a quickie?" he breathed as he broke the kiss, lust in his voice and eyes alike. His hands roamed over her curvy body. "We'll go back to the hotel and go again... Much longer." He raised the oversized Rated R Superstar T-shirt up over her head and plucked it from her body, exposing her full, perfect breasts. 

Amy let out a soft little laugh of delight as she reached for his pants. As she'd done not much earlier, she pulled them down, and he eagerly stepped out of them, his still hardened member poking at his underwear. 

The redhead licked her lips, her gaze lingering until Adam turned her around to undo the garter belt she was still wearing. As he worked, pushing the garment down her hips, he kissed the nape of her neck, moving his lips to the side of it. 

Amy moaned and sank against him as she suddenly realized he'd pulled down his boxer briefs. She loved the feel of his freed erection against her bare lower back. And then, his hands yanked at her panties, pulling them down. His large hand pushed gently at the small of her back, and she willingly bent over for him, her hands bracing herself against the couch. 

She felt his erection brushing against her butt for a brief moment until he was suddenly pushing inside of her. She sucked in a breath harshly between her teeth at the sudden, delicious invasion. Soft moans emitted from her as he instantly thrust hard and fast. This was going to be just a quickie after all, so she wasn't the least surprised by his viciously passionate assault. She only hoped there would be enough time for her to come. 

Adam seemed to read her mind as he suddenly reached up and in front of her, his long, skilled fingers finding her clitoris. He rubbed at a deliberate pace as he continued slamming into her, causing her to cry out. 

The redhead's entire body seemed to stiffen for a beat as she was quickly wracked by the most intense orgasm. She bit her lip as her cries threatened to grow louder, moving her body in perfect synch with his. 

The blond man growled as he felt himself coming as well. God, it was so intense, and it felt absolutely incredible being inside of her - as always. He groaned as he let go, emptying himself into her. 

"Oh, God, Amy!" 

It had only been mere minutes - less than ten, even, but it felt as though they'd gone much longer. When he pulled out of her, she straightened up and turned into his embrace. 

"I love you." He kissed her passionately, tenderly. 


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you absolutely sure you don't want to come back to Toronto with me today?" 

Amy smiled sadly as she took hold of both of Adam's hands as he gripped her tightly. There was such wistfulness in his eyes, she almost felt like crying. He was so sweet and adorable as he asked her the question for about the hundredth time in the last hour. 

"I can't," she replied softly. "I have a million things to take care of at home - tedious, but important things. I want to, but I can't - not this time, baby." 

The tall blond man pouted, and the redhead felt her heartstrings tugging even more demandingly. 

"So, I have to wait another two more days before I see you again?" he asked. 

"I'm afraid so," she said. She smiled again as she gazed deeply into his eyes. "Don't worry, baby - we'll be together again before you know it. The next two days will go just like that." She snapped her fingers for emphasis, exactly the way Trish had often done during her last heel stint in 2004. She stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his, loving the feel of the kiss as he instantly responded. His hands released hers to enable his arms to wrap securely around her waist, drawing her tightly against him. 

Amy's heart pitter-pattered as they continued to kiss, her hands going up to his hair as she thought about just how very much she loved him. In fact, she'd never loved anyone as much as she loved Adam. 

"Flight 641 to Atlanta is now boarding in Gate 7B," a voice suddenly announced on the loudspeaker. 

"Well, that's me," she said as she reluctantly pulled out of her boyfriend's warm embrace. 

"Aww, Amy." 

The redhead put a hand out to touch the tall blond man's lips, and he kissed her fingertips. That caused her to laugh softly. 

"I love you," Amy said. She leaned forward again to give him a quick kiss. "See you on Friday. Have a good flight." 

"You too," he replied. "Love you." 

After his girlfriend left, Adam sat back down to wait for his own flight. He wondered where Trish Stratus was, as they often flew back and forth together now that he was again residing in Toronto. He hadn't spoken to her in a couple of days, so he wondered if maybe she was heading back with John Cena to his place in Massachusetts. 

A few minutes later, as though on cue with his thoughts, a soft voice spoke. 

"Hey... Go figure I should run into you here." 

The tall blond man smiled at the petite diva. 

"Hi, Trish." 

The blonde woman sat beside him, pulling her wheeled suitcase in front of her. 

"I was just seeing John off," she said. "So, where's Amy? Is she here with you?" 

He pouted and looked down at the floor. 

"Not this week... She had some things she needed to do back home, so she took a flight to Atlanta." 

Trish eyed her friend silently for a beat. It really was sweet, how much Adam obviously adored the redhead. She was glad they had each other, especially after all the crap each of them had gone through at the hands of their past significant others. 

"You really do love her," she spoke, more as a statement than a question. 

"Yeah," Adam said, meeting her chocolate-brown orbs, "of course I do." He shook his head, running a hand through his blond hair. "And it's like... I just want to be with her all the time - I wish she hadn't gone back to Atlanta tonight." 

"Well, it's only two days," the tiny blonde pointed out. "Sometimes it's good for people to get away from each other, have their space." 

Adam didn't know why, but Trish's words somewhat unnerved him. He knew what she was getting at, but he couldn't shake the odd feeling. 

------------------------------------------------------------

Amy was glad when she finally arrived at her condo. It was late, and she was exhausted. All she wanted to do was get ready for bed and hit the hay. Before she could do that, however, she had to call Adam. They always called one another on nights they weren't together to say goodnight. 

The redhead played the messages on her answering machine as she sorted through her suitcase and got ready for bed. There was a message from her mother, one from Trish, a couple from other friends not emplyed in the WWE, and three hangups. 

She wrinkled her nose at the sound of a receiver being hung up, followed by the annoying sound of a dial tone. Why did people bother listening to the entire message on an answering machine if they weren't going to leave a message of their own? 

Shrugging it off, Amy retreated to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. She had all the makeup removed from her skin and was just rinsing the toothpaste out of her mouth when her phone rang. 

She smiled as she rushed out to answer, as she figured it had to be Adam - he probably got tired of waiting for her to call. 

Breathlessly, she picked up. 

"Hello?" 

There was a bout of dead silence, but she could detect the sound of somebody breathing on the other end. It wasn't Adam - her boyfriend wouldn't not speak for so long. 

"Hello?" she repeated, already aggravated. 

Finally, the person spoke. 

"You bitch... I hope you burn in hell!" a woman's voice screamed, followed by the sound of the receiver being slammed back down on its cradle. 

Amy winced as she pulled the phone away from her ear. She hung up, her heart thumping wildly. She was normally not a person who got easily spooked, but there was something about that voice... The hatred in that woman's tone had been so naked and unabashed. This was clearly someone who most likely wouldn't blink an eye if she were to drop dead tomorrow... 

... And then, she suddenly realized who the caller had been. She picked the receiver back up and quickly dialed a number. 

"Hello?" 

"Hi, Adam," she said, noting the sleepiness in his voice. "I just got home a few minutes ago. But there's something... Well, something just happened." 

"What? Baby, what's wrong?" he asked, clearly worried. "What happened?" 

Amy sighed before answering him. 

"I think Lisa just called me." 


	8. Chapter 8

_That Friday_

Adam couldn't help but reflect on the past two days. He hadn't been able to even focus on much until he finally picked up the phone and dialed. He'd had to tell the bitch off.

_"Hello?" _

_"Listen, you bitch... Leave my girlfriend alone! If you ever call her again, I promise you will regret it!" With that, he slammed down the receiver, not bothering to listen to her angry verbal protestations and reply. She wasn't worth it... He hated her stinking guts, and she was, without a doubt, the single worst mistake of his life._

Naturally, the blond man hadn't told his girlfriend about the call. It would only upset and worry her, and that was the last thing he wanted. He wished he'd been there with her that night. Or, even better, he wished she'd come back to his place in Toronto with him - had she done that, she never would have answered that phone call.

"You're so quiet," the redhead's voice cut into his thoughts. "I thought you'd be happier than this to see me again."

"I am happy to see you, baby," he said. He drew her into his arms and rested his chin on the top of her head. He sighed. "It's not you at all, it's..."

Amy pulled back enough to gaze up into his eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked. She squintd almost as though with suspicion as she nearly perfectly read his mind. "You're not still thinking about that phone call...?"

Damn it, it was uncanny. The Canadian wondered how it was that she was able to do that. Sometimes, she downright scared him. But she didn't know it was more his own call to Lisa he was thinking about - she didn't know a thing about that one.

Amy was about to say something more when a knock suddenly sounded at the locker room door. The redhead exchanged glances with her boyfriend before heading over to answer.

"Hey."

"Hey! Thought I'd find you in here," Trish said with a bright smile. John was right beside her, the former WWE Champion's arm around the little blonde's waist. They all exchanged greetings until Trish glanced down at the slightly sizable package she held cradled in the crook of her free arm.

"Amy, this came for you." She handed it to her friend as John approached Adam, and the two immediately began a conversation about wrestling.

"What is it?" the redhead asked.

"I don't know," the Canadian diva said as she crossed the room to sit down. "A guy just came by to the women's locker room to deliver it." She craned her neck as the redhead placed the box on a chair and bent over to open it. "Is there a card?"

"What's that, baby?" Adam asked as he briefly looked up from his discussion with Cena.

"Not sure... And yes, Trish," she said, "there is a card." She peeled a tiny envelope from the side of the box, opened it and pulled the equally small card out. She read it silently, her blood running cold in the process.

"What is it?" the tall blond man asked, concern gripping him as he noted the expression on his girlfriend's face. When she didn't answer immediately, he rose to come over. Amy had grown about as white as a sheet.

The redhead shook her head, refusing to answer. Instead, and with great reluctance, she handed the card to him. Adam read it aloud, and fury took over.

"'Dear slut,

Please accept this gift. It is very deserving of you - a dozen dead long-stemmed roses ground into mulch. Equally dead as your heart.'"

"Ouch," Cena said, shaking his head.

Trish got up and frowned as she peered into the box to get a look. Who the hell would be so horrible as to write such a note to her friend? Feeling the horrible tension, she decided to try to lighten the mood.

"Well... You can always use more potpurri." She reached in for a handful of dried, dead rose petals.

"Trish..." Adam muttered, and the blonde met his green eyes. "... Not the time."

"Sorry." The little blonde diva clamped her mouth shut and felt her boyfriend sidle up to her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Shit!" Adam swore. "I told that bitch to leave you alone!"

"Yo, man... You know who's responsible for this?" Cena asked, gesturing with one hand to the box of dead, shredded flowers.

"Damn right I do," the blond man spat. "It was my ex-wife."

Amy's hazel eyes shone with recognition and widened for a beat before narrowing. Calmly, she examined her boyfriend's face before posing the question.

"What do you mean, you told her to leave me alone? You called her, didn't you?"

"Yes, I called her!" Adam admitted. "After you called on Tuesday night and told me about that phone call, I called her... I told her to fuck off. What else was I supposed to do, Amy?"

Trish arched a brow and glanced into her boyfriend's blue eyes.

"John? I... err... I think we should go."

"Yeah, okay," the young man replied. He glanced over at the other couple, who seemed on the verge of a fight. "Listen, don't let that shit upset you. It ain't worth it."

Amy bit her lip at the self-proclaimed Chain Gang leader's last four words. She knew just how true they were.

"Catch you later." With that, and a small wave by Trish, the two left.

"Please..." Adam practically begged the moment the door was closed behind their friends. He put his hands up as though in surrender. "... Don't be mad at me. Can you blame me? I mean, can you really blame me for calling her?"

The diva raised a hand and ran it through her long red hair. She took a deep breath and exhaled, then shook her head with resignation.

"No, I suppose I can't." She knew she would do the exact same thing in the Canadian's position. "But... Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to upset you," the blond man said. He felt his heart sinking as his gaze traveled back to the shredded roses. "Well, so much for that. I'm sorry."

Amy went to him and was instantly in his arms.

"Why are you apologizing?" she asked, her hands trailing up to his silky blond hair, eyes locked with his. "This wasn't your fault."

"It feels like it was... You know, her being my ex-wife."

"Well, it wasn't." The redhead grew silent, a soft smile actually coming to her face as she pulled his head down to hers. Her breath was lost in an instant as they kissed, and she felt pleasant shivers racing up her spine.

The kiss seemed to last and last, and afterward, Adam simply held her there in place in the warmth of his embrace.

"Adam?"

"Hmm?"

Amy looked up and blinked as she spoke again.

"Are you sure it was Lisa who sent those dead flowers?"

The tall blond man nodded.

"I think so... Who else would do something like that?" He held her more tightly, raising a hand to stroke at her hair.

In his arms, Amy frowned and couldn't help but try to think of some answers to his rhetorical question.


	9. Chapter 9

They returned to the backstage area hand-in-hand, laughing and generally cheerful. Edge and Lita had just walked away from the ring during the main event, leaving Chris Masters alone in the tag team match against John Cena and Ric Flair to fall down in defeat.

Adam had had a blast during the match, even though he hadn't been part of it for very long. Cena was definitely a guy he enjoyed working with, and working with Flair had definitely been an experience - and an honor, as he was such a legend in the business. Without a doubt, he was really looking forward to the Royal Rumble next Sunday and further showing and proving why he deserved to be where he was in the company right now - WWE Champion.

"How about we go back to the hotel, drop off our stuff and go out for awhile?" he asked the beautiful redhead by his side. He raised their clasped hands, pressing a kiss to the back of hers as he gazed into her eyes. A tiny smile touched his lips as she let out a soft yet hearty laugh.

"Sounds good, but I'd rather just have a quiet evening in together." She gave him a sultry look as she gazed up at him through her eyelashes, her lips puckering.

The tall blond man grinned as they continued their way down the hallway to the locker rooms. There was a nice, comfortable silence between them for a beat, and then he was about to speak again when a backstage worker got his attention.

"Hey, Adam - Mr. McMahon wants to see you in his office."

"Oh? Okay... Thanks." He exchanged glances with Amy, and she shrugged as he realized they both seemed to share the same thoughts. What could the WWE Chairman have to tell or ask him? Well, there was only one way to find out. He stopped, his hand unclasping from hers, and he gently cupped the redhead's face in his hands.

"I'd better go, then. You go on, get ready to leave and I'll meet you by the women's locker room," he said. He lowered his head to tenderly kiss her forehead, then gave her an affectionate pat on the butt as she nodded.

"All right. I'll be waiting," Amy replied with a smile. Slowly, almost reluctantly, she turned and kept walking down the hall, casting a glance back at him from over her shoulder.

The tall blond man gazed after his girlfriend as well and then went in the opposite direction to the boss' office for the night. He cast around his mind to try to figure out what the Chairman could possibly want to see him about. He smiled, guessing most likely that the man wanted to congratulate him on the good job he'd been doing as champion these past couple of weeks, and for bringing in the highest ratings RAW had seen since Stone Cold Steve Austin's reign.

Finally reaching the room, the Canadian raised a hand to rap at the door with the knuckles on the back of it. He heard the distinct sound of some papers being shuffled around inside, then Vince McMahon's voice telling him to come in.

Adam obliged, pushing down the door handle and opening the door to step inside.

"Mr. McMahon? You wanted to see me?"

"Adam... Yes, thank you for coming so promptly." The Chairman gestured with one hand to the pair of chairs situated before the oak desk in the room. "Please... Sit."

The tall blond man sat down, questions swirling through his head as he looked up at the older man. He folded his hands, his long legs sprawled as he anticipated the purpose for this impromptu meeting.

"First things first," McMahon began, crossing his arms as he leaned against the edge of the desk. "I want to congratulate you on a very successful WWE Championship reign. You have done some great things for this company."

Adam smiled. This definitely sounded promising. He practically swelled with pride - hearing this from the head honcho was great.

"Thank you. I appreciate it."

"That being said, there have been some changes made as of tonight," Vince continued. "I'm very sorry to tell you this, but we're taking the title off of you at the Royal Rumble and putting it back on Cena."

The Canadian's smile vanished in a hurry, a frown replacing it as he stared at the man in shock. He couldn't possibly have heard him correctly - why the hell would Vince tell him he was doing such a great job, congratulate him and all that, and then in the next, break it to him that he would be dropping the title in a mere six days - and right back to the man from whom he'd taken it off of, at that?

"What?"

"The fans seem to be responding more favorably to Cena again, and it would do for good business. I think-"

"You've gotta be kidding me," Adam snapped, interrupting, not caring that this was the owner of the company he was speaking to. This was just madness. "'Good for business?' You just congratulated me on my successful title reign, and I've raked in the huge ratings - me and Amy - and now you're taking the title away from me?" The tall blond man shook his head. "Sorry, Vince, but that doesn't make any sense."

The Chairman swallowed visibly, gesturing with his right hand as he continued.

"Well, that's the way it's going to be. I'm sorry, Adam, but Paul and I were talking about it, and he's unhappy. He hasn't been in the title picture since last summer, and-"

"Oh, so that's it?" the WWE Champion cut in again, a sarcastic smirk coming to his face. "Your son-in-law has a problem with someone else being a more successful heel and champion than him, so you give in to his demands?" He scowled in disgust, a small voice in his head telling him to just shut up. He didn't want to get in trouble with the boss, but he was pissed. And damn it, he had every right to be.

"Again," Vince replied, "I'm sorry, Adam. But that's the way things are going around here. I just wanted to make you aware of this before Sunday."

The blond man shook his head.

"Well, that's just great... Thanks." Then, without another word, he strode briskly for the door and left. He walked quickly back to his locker room, angry beyond belief.

Amy was waiting out in the hall, just outside the women's locker room when she finally spotted Adam heading her way, his wheeled suitcase in tow. She cocked her head to one side, smiling, but the smile waned and disappeared as he neared her and she caught the expression on his face...

... He didn't look one bit happy. She wondered what had happened, and what had been said in the meeting with Mr. McMahon.

"Come on," he muttered, "let's get out of here." He took hold of the handle of her wheeled suitcase, insisting on pulling it for her. Inside, he was still seething. In fact, and he knew it was gross, but he hadn't even bothered to shower - once he'd gotten back to his locker room after seeing Mr. McMahon, he'd just thrown on his regular clothes and left. He didn't want to spend another second here.

The redhead eyed her boyfriend with concern as she followed him out of the building. She knew exactly what kind of mood he was in, but she didn't know why. She wanted to know what happened, but his silence and aloofness told her he didn't want to talk about it - yet.

The ride to the hotel was a quiet one with the exception of the radio playing in their rental. Amy twiddled her thumbs, her anxiousness getting the best of her. She took a deep breath, exhaled, and then let it out.

"What happened back there?"

The blond man kept his head facing forward, his eyes staying on the road ahead, but he scowled. In truth, he was actually glad she finally asked.

"You want the truth?" he asked, wondering why exactly he'd chosen those words. She would have to find out soon anyway, and she deserved to know what was going on. "They're taking the championship off of me... It's happening at the Rumble."

"What?" Amy's jaw dropped as she stared at him in shock. "How... Why so soon? You've been so awesome, baby!"

"A certain relative of Vince's apparently considers me a 'threat,'" Adam spat. He shook his head. "What a crock!" They reached the hotel, and he steered into the parking lot, glad to find a spot right away. He just wanted to get up to their room, take a hot shower and go to bed.

"I... I'm sorry, Adam," Amy said. She couldn't believe it, and she felt terrible. It just wasn't fair... Adam had done everything right, had been exactly the kind of champion the company needed and should have, and now his dream was being taken away after a measly three weeks of it becoming reality. It just about blew her away.

In moments, they were checking into their room, and once again, silence reigned supreme. The redhead eyed the man she loved, her heart in her eyes. She hurt inside for him... She knew he was super upset.

He left their bags near the bed, took off his jacket and then placed it on the bed. He raked a hand through his shoulder-length blond hair as he headed for the bathroom. Pausing just in the doorway, he turned to meet her gaze.

"I'm going to shower."

"Okay." Amy watched him slip into the room and close the door behind him. She bit her lip and sat down on the edge of the bed, shrugging out of her jacket. She hated seeing him so upset.

In the bathroom, Adam stood in the shower, directly under the hot spray of water as he soaped up and shampooed his hair. He sighed, his eyes closed as suds ran down his face. He couldn't believe how he was getting screwed over... It was bullshit.

He was nearly finished with his shower when he heard the bathroom door open and close again, and then the water in the sink suddenly running.

"Baby, are you okay in there?" Amy asked, her voice laced with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied. It wasn't really true, and it was amazing how quickly his mood had gone from great to rotten in the span of a few minutes. He didn't say anything more, and neither did the redhead, and after awhile, he heard her brushing her teeth.

He finished up in the shower, shut off the water and grabbed the white towel he'd left hanging on the rod to dry off. He pushed the curtain aside to see his girlfriend now washing her face, and he watched as she dried it with one of the hand towels hanging on the small rod to the left of the sink. He gazed at her reflection in the mirror... She was clad in a white terrycloth bathrobe, and it was loosely tied around her, giving him a great view of her generous cleavage. God, she looked so delicious, so inviting.

Adam tossed his towel aside as he moved over to her, his arms going around her waist and turning her to face him. He gazed down into her hazel eyes hungrily, his hands moving to untie the robe she had on as he dove his head to capture her lips. He groaned as she responded instantly, her tongue entering his mouth, her small hands touching him.

A small cry escaped Amy as his hands suddenly moved into her robe, caressing her bare skin, and the next thing she knew, he picked her up, positioning her to sit on the edge of the sink. Her breath quickened as he lowered his head to her breasts, and she placed her hands into his damp blond hair, holding him in place as he lavished her with his tongue. Amazing sensations shot through her, and she savored in it for a moment before he stopped to dominate her lips again, kissing the breath from her. She held tightly to him, pulling him even closer to her.

When he pulled back for just a beat, he was gripping his throbbing member, directing it toward her entrance. The redhead bit her lip and arched her body in a more accomodating position, and Adam let out a slight growl as he felt himself slipping inside of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, holding him closer with her arms as well as he began to thrust in and out of her at a pace they both enjoyed.

It felt incredible. Amy placed her hands on the sides of his face and directly met his beautiful green eyes, her body jerking with his movements. As he continued slamming into her, she pressed her lips to his for another searing kiss. When it broke, he allowed his tongue to linger on the base of her throat. She threw her head back, the orgasm nearing.

Adam kissed her again, his lips, tongue and teeth consuming her mouth as she felt the stirrings, and she cried out, though it was muffled by his kiss. She clung to him as he continued his passionate assault, desperate to reach the same heights she had, and he gazed into her eyes with lust and love as he held repositioned her slightly, arching her body. Yes, that was it... He was able to penetrate her even more deeply this way, and he loved the way she felt, his breath coming in even faster as he came.

"Oh, God..." he moaned. He stiffened as he let go, and he felt her hands in his hair, caressing, loving. It seemed to go on and on, and then finally, he could speak again. "... I love you," he said, his eyes locked with hers.

She managed a tiny smile and moved forward, with him still inside of her, to lavish his face and lips with small kisses.


	10. Chapter 10

_Royal Rumble, January 29, 2006_

"I'll meet you inside, okay, babe?" Adam eyed the redhead as he lugged his suitcase out of the rental car. He had to go and meet with John Cena and with Vince once again prior to the pay-per-view. He certainly wasn't looking forward to facing McMahon again since their last meeting on Monday.

"All right," Amy replied with a short nod. She was pretty slow to unload her stuff and as usual, fashionably late. She felt bad, though, because the blond man had had no choice but to ride with her when they'd been sharing the rental. She hoped he made it just in time for the meeting and sighed as she leaned over the driver's seat to reach for one of her bags in the back.

The redhead's guard shot up as suddenly, she heard the distinct sound of someone entering the car on the passenger's side where Adam had left a moment ago. The door slammed shut, and she turned around in her kneeled position in the seat, her heart lurching as she cast a glance at the intruder...

... It was Matt Hardy - her ex-boyfriend.

"What the...? You scared me half to death!" she cried, annoyance running through her. What the hell was he doing getting into her rental car, anyway?

"I'm sorry, Amy," the dark-haired man said, putting both hands up as though to appease her. "I just got here a little while ago, saw you and had to come over... Long time no see."

"Um... Yeah," Amy said as she pulled her bag into the front seat with her and straightened out in the driver's seat. She felt extremely uncomfortable, and strange. What did he want? What could he possibly want?

Matt was silent for a beat as he eyed her. Then, "I heard you got a bit of a scare a couple of weeks ago... Lisa sent you a box of dead roses?"

The redhead rolled her eyes... It didn't surprise her that this news had reached his ears. As much as she loved Trish Stratus, her blonde friend had a really big mouth. She was a bit of a gossip, and stuff had a tendency of leaking out and reaching other people.

"Yeah... That did happen."

The man shook his head.

"That's horrible," he said. "You would think she would have gotten over things by now."

Amy stared at him wordlessly, but she couldn't believe her ears... Matt Hardy saying someone else should get over something was ludicrous - he should have learned to take his own advice months ago.

"I'm fine," she insisted. "Nothing else has happened since then." The truth was, she'd put the incident out of her mind over the span of the last two weeks, as she'd had bigger things on her mind. She hadn't received anymore late night phone calls, either, so things were probably back to normal.

"Good." Matt smiled at her. "Look, I know we haven't exactly been friends in awhile, but I'd really like to be... Again."

The redhead cocked her head as she looked into his brown eyes. Somehow, he sounded and even looked sincere, but she was wary where he was concerned - and why shouldn't she be? The memory of those incriminating photos online of the dark-haired man kissing Adam's ex-wife briefly flitted through her head, but she shook it off. It was too vile for words.

"Well... Okay. I guess we can call a truce again," she said. "I appreciate your concern, too." She managed a tiny smile, although her guard was still somewhat up. The last time she'd trusted Hardy, he'd been calling her a whore and shooting at and running over a picture of her on his online show.

"Cool," Matt said, his smile enlarging. "I just wanted to say hi and see how you were, and..." He hooked a thumb over one shoulder. "... Well, I should be getting into the arena in a bit."

"Okay," the diva said. She didn't say anything more as her former boyfriend unlocked the door and left. He waved at her before trotting off.

Amy bit her lip, wondering what he must be thinking - and what Adam would think or how he would react if he knew Matt had approached her. The tall blond man trusted her wholeheartedly, and he'd been fine with it previously when she had tried to be friends with her ex... Still, she couldn't be sure exactly how he would react just now.

She unlocked the driver's side door of the rental, her bag in tow, and exited. She needed to go into the trunk and get her suitcase and head into the arena. As she was unlocking the trunk, she noticed a group of fans in her peripheral vision, watching her - and apparently, talking about her as well. She knew exactly what must be going through their minds, too - seeing her and Matt in the car together, they could have a myriad of thoughts about that. Amy wanted to roll her eyes as she knew the headline, "_Matt Hardy & Lita Back Together_" would turn up on one IWC site or another.

As she pulled her suitcase out, she managed to keep her eyes ahead and didn't pay any heed to anyone else.

Ashley Massaro squealed with delight as she finally spotted her boyfriend entering the backstage area. She waved but then frowned as she caught the expression on his face. He actually seemed to be muttering to himself, under his breath.

"Hey... What's wrong?"

"Hey, Ash." Matt leaned down to kiss the pretty blonde and shook his head as he straightened up. "Nothing. I just saw someone outside, that's all."

Ashley arched one eyebrow and wondered what he was talking about but then realized he must have been talking about his former friend Adam Copeland. She hooked her arm into his and held on as she walked with him to his locker room.

"Oh... Sucks about him losing the WWE title tonight, though," she said casually.

This time, a grin came to the dark-haired man's face. He'd been pretty much relishing in the news upon first hearing it. Good... That bastard Copeland never deserved to be champion in the first place. If anything, he should have been released for all the hell he'd put him through.

"Are you kidding?" he asked as Ashley walked him all the way to the locker room. "This is the best news I've heard in ages." He was still smiling quite largely as they stepped into the room, and he dropped his bag on the floor. "He's getting exactly what he deserves."

The blonde shrugged. This was the sort of conversation with Matt that made her very uncomfortable. She didn't know Adam very well - same went for Amy - but the Canadian was a talented wrestler, and in her opinion, he deserved to be champion.

"I don't think so," she said. "He's getting a raw deal." She grew uneasy as her boyfriend looked up to stare into her eyes, his own orbs appearing cold. She explained herself. "I mean, come on - he's brought in such high ratings for RAW and all. He doesn't deserve to be stripped of the belt so soon."

Matt somehow managed to keep from rolling his eyes. In truth, he just wished Ash would go away. She was pretty to look at and all, but she was beginning to aggravate him.

"Hey, don't you have a match to get ready for?" he asked.

The diva search winner was taken aback. She bit her lip and nodded. She would be facing Mickie James later on, with Trish as the special referee.

"Yeah... I do. Okay, I'll see you later, honey." She came forward and pressed a kiss to Matt's cheek before she slipped out of his locker room. Once out in the hallway, she couldn't help but feel as though her heart had sunk. He'd been so... cold.

Ashley stood there for a moment before continuing to the women's locker room. She didn't notice the person watching her intently the entire time.


	11. Chapter 11

Trish was smiling as she let herself into John's locker room. She entered, closed the door behind her and stood with her back against it for a beat, silent as he looked up to meet her eyes. Not a moment later, the smile waned from her face as she locked the door and then made her way to him.

"John? What's wrong, honey?"

The dark-haired man shook his head and looked down, a slight shrug coming to him.

"It's nothing, Trish," he said, but it was plainly obvious to the blonde that he was lying. Something was bothering him, and she had to know why.

She kept her gaze on his face as she perched on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. When he still didn't look up, she moved one arm so that her hand was at his jaw, and she turned his head up so that he was staring into her eyes. His deep blue orbs took her breath away, always had.

"It's something," she insisted. "Sweetie, what's wrong? You should be happy - you're winning the championship back tonight."

John averted his gaze again, and the diva suddenly began to realize that was exactly what the problem was.

"John?"

He shook his head again but raised it to look into her chocolate-brown eyes this time.

"I can't win back the title like this," he said. His expression looked most unhappy as he continued. "The fans were merciless toward me at New Year's Revolution, Trish! I get the title back tonight and they'll eat me alive..." He rolled his eyes heavenward for a beat and then went on. "... Besides, this ain't right - Adam's been doin' great as the champ, and now they're taking the belt off him and handin' it right back to me?" He reached up with one hand to his chest, pointing to himself. "That ain't right, Trish... It ain't right."

The Canadian woman kept silent as she gazed into her boyfriend's face. He was really upset about this, when probably any other guy backstage would've been pleased with the decision to get the WWE title tonight - regardless of the fact that Adam had only had it for three weeks and was being stripped of it prematurely and unfairly.

"Man," Cena said, hanging his head again, "I'm all tense from this now."

Trish eyed him silently for a beat, and although she was concerned and didn't like that her man was unhappy, a bright smile returned to her face.

"Well," she began, tracing the outline of his jaw with her forefinger, "you know... I do have a solution for that."

John looked back up, arching an eyebrow as the blonde moved her face ever closer to him. His eyes closed slowly then as Trish pressed her full, luscious lips on his, the kiss starting off softly and tenderly. He began to relax as he felt her mouth open more fully, her hot, moist tongue prodding into his own mouth. Yes, she was most definitely a beautiful and welcome distraction. He wrapped his arms around her slender waist as he responded, kissing her back with fervor.

After a few moments, Trish pulled back, a small smile touching her lips as she kept her eyes locked with his, and she reached for his T-shirt. John got the message in an instant and moved so as to help her remove it from his chiseled chest. The blonde woman then tossed the garment to the floor, her smile widening as she held fast to her boyfriend again, and she went for his neck, kissing, sucking and nipping at it with passion. She did so in a way that would not leave any marks, yet she knew still turned him on something fierce. And as always, it did the trick, all right.

She pulled back again after several minutes, her breathing just as heavy as his was at this point. John's eyes were slightly glazed over from the intense ardor between them. He reached for her again, but Trish put her hand up, stopping him. She smiled again, moving one finger toward his lips. Then, still perched on his lap, she reached down for the hem of her shirt, lifted it up over her head and tossed it to the floor to join his.

Cena allowed his eyes to slowly scan over her lovely form clad in just a black bra up top, and he licked his lips as he drank in the sight of her.

"Oh, man... You are so beautiful," he whispered, his hands coming up to cup her breasts. He leaned forward, placing moist kisses in her cleavage.

Trish moaned, her hands lowering to roam over him. He was still wearing his jeans, but she could feel the hardness inside of them. She wanted to make him feel better, take away every last little bit of his tension and make him forget.

"John..." she said breathlessly. "... John, just a minute, hun." She straightened up, nearly wincing at the expression on his face as she pulled away from his kisses. The look in his blue eyes was as though she had just rejected him, and that was the last thing she wanted him to feel. "Let me do something for you." She grinned as her small hands reached for the button and zipper of his jeans.

He didn't say a word as he watched her undo his pants, and then, she slowly but gracefully slid off his lap and to the floor before him. The beautiful blonde Canadian reached into the boxers, her tiny, warm hand gripping his hardened member, and he caught his breath in his throat at the touch. He let out a groan as her hot, velvety mouth suddenly enveloped him, her lips and tongue working fiercely.

She didn't budge from that spot, didn't pause in her task for even a moment, not to relax her jaw, not for anything. She raised her eyes to study his expression, pleased when she saw the ecstasy on his face. But not once did Trish stop... She wouldn't stop until she'd fully satisfied her man.

She raised one hand, placing it on his finely muscled abdomen, her long nails gently scratching. The simple, small action seemed to have quite the effect on John as he let out an even louder groan.

"Trish... Oh, my God, Trish..."

The blonde spiraled her tongue around him, lingering the longest on the underside of his shaft. She knew he liked that best, and she fully intended to make this a memorable moment.

"Christ," Cena swore a moment later. His hips arched up somewhat as he felt the stirrings. He reached down, grabbing gentle hold of her long blonde hair. The pleasure was so great, he almost couldn't stand it. He threw his head back as he came, loving how his girlfriend didn't budge until he was completely done.

Finally, the diva raised her head, her right hand coming up to wipe at her moist lips, a smile again present on her lovely face. She joined him up on the couch again, her hands pressing to his cheeks as she kissed him deeply.

"I love you, baby," John said.

"I love you, too," she replied, nuzzling him.

* * *

The young man stepped into catering, fully aware of the fact that she'd come in here moments earlier. She had looked so unhappy, and he couldn't help but wonder what was wrong. And while he knew she was currently involved with Matt Hardy, he couldn't help it. She was so pretty, and, from what he knew of her, very sweet and caring.

He stopped just past the door as he spotted her... She was sitting alone at a small table, a container of yogurt on the table in her left hand. In her right, she held a plastic spoon in the yogurt, and she was absently stirring. It seemed to him that she wasn't even touching the food, either. She still looked upset.

His mind made up after a momentary debate with himself, he strode over to her and sat down.

"Hello, Ashley."

The blonde looked up, her blue eyes slightly surprised as she saw the young man.

"Hi." She managed to smile in spite of the way she was feeling. "I'm sorry, I..." She shook her head, slightly embarrassed that she hadn't even noticed him until he'd actually spoken. "... I didn't see you."

"Hey, it's all right," he assured her, gesturing with one hand. He studied her for a beat. His thoughts shifted back and forth from how pretty she was to how unhappy she looked. "Are you okay? Forgive me for prying, but you look a little upset."

The 2005 RAW Diva Search Winner met his eyes before looking down at the table again, averting her gaze from his. She still felt horrible about the callous way Matt had dismissed her only moments earlier. She didn't know the man sitting across from her that well at all, but she saw warmth and kindness in his eyes. While it really wasn't any of his business, she did feel as though she needed someone to talk to.

"I am," she admitted, her left hand coming up to her blonde hair. She was nearly on the verge of tears as she softly let it out to him.


	12. Chapter 12

Adam was silent and sullen as they made their way backstage. The match had just come to an end, complete with Edge tapping out to Cena's STFU submission hold. Now, to add to his mood, Todd Grisham was standing just beyond the curtain, a microphone in hand, to ask him how he was feeling about losing the title.

He didn't blame Todd - he really didn't - but the segment only added to his aggravation. This was the most unbelievable, fucked up night... He couldn't believe he'd gotten so screwed like this, and only three weeks after his lifelong dream had finally seen life.

After snapping at the small, wiry man, he stalked off, glad to be off camera at last. All he wanted to do was get out of his tights and boots, take a hot shower, put on his regular clothes and get the hell out of there with Amy. Unfortunately, the redhead had to conclude the interview segment he'd just abandoned.

The tall blond man ignored the looks from his fellow WWE superstars as he opted not to wait for his girlfriend and instead just walk on to his locker room. He knew most of them were probably thinking it was a piece of shit idea to take the WWE title off of him so soon while he'd been so successful with it, but it didn't matter - a lot of them were either no longer his friends or had never really been friends in the first place. And unfortunately, one of the guys he happened to notice on his way, was none other than Matt Hardy... That was just what he needed, to have to see that prick.

Naturally, Hardy caught sight of him, and instead of the verbal abuse Adam anticipated, the dark-haired man remained silent. However, as he passed, he was fully aware of the distinctively cold and hostile air between them. The fine hairs on the back of his neck stood erect, and he knew it - this was pure, unadulterated hatred, plain and simple. And, truth be known, it actually gave him the creeps. Sure, he knew there were fans out there who claimed to "hate" him, but they didn't know him... They knew Edge, not Adam Copeland. It was a world of difference when the person who hated you was someone who'd once been a damn good friend.

The blond man kept his glare on Matt until he passed him completely by, ignoring the fact that he knew his former friend was still watching him now that his back was to him. Adam didn't have the time or the patience to deal with this now. Anyway, if Hardy were to open his big trap, he didn't know what might happen - the way he was currently feeling, he might just turn around and punch the shit out of him.

Adam decided he didn't want to wait until after the Rumble match to get out of the arena. He was tired, and he was fed up. He supposed he should talk with John and let him know he really didn't blame him, but at the moment, he could hardly think about any of that. He stopped walking when he was about halfway to his locker room, opting to linger for five minutes until he spotted Amy.

He waited for a good, solid two or three minutes before he finally spotted the redhead rounding the corner to where he stood. She looked somewhat upset, and he thought he knew why - the whole "Ho" bit with John and legend "Hacksaw" Jim Duggan wasn't exactly appealing to her. Of course, there had been a small spot involving Jim during the interview segment from which he'd just stormed away. Now, of course she knew the two men didn't really think of her in that way, but nonetheless, he knew it still bothered her.

All he could think of now was how she looked... Not all that happy. And while he knew she was also upset because of what happened to him, that part of it didn't matter right now. The tall blond man kept his gaze on her approaching form, and just as she rounded the corner, she literally bumped into him, as she'd had her head down.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, her hazel eyes wide as she looked up. She relaxed visibly at the realization that it was him. "Adam?"

The Canadian held her against him, his heart thumping wildly as he gazed down into her lovely face. So beautiful, so tempting... He wanted to take that sadness out of her face and heart, make her happy again in any way possible. And so, he acted very rashly.

Quickly locating a nearly empty equipment closet nearby, he pulled her to it and inside, shutting the door behind him. It was pitch dark in there, and pretty cramped as well despite the lack of items inside.

"Adam, what...?"

"Shh... Amy, I don't like the way you looked out there just now," he whispered. He felt his way around in the dark, his right hand snaking up to find her cheek. He caressed it softly, lightly, so lovingly, and he heard her sigh. "You looked so sad, and I can't have that."

"No, baby, I'm okay," she protested. "I really am - it's you I'm worried about." She grabbed his hand that was still caressing her cheek, the pad of her thumb rubbing softly against the back of it. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she heard him softly respond. Then, she could feel his warm breath on her face, his hand moving slightly so that it was in her hair. His lips felt like heaven as they pressed onto hers, and she parted her own as she gave into the moment.

She gasped as she suddenly felt Adam's hands roaming over her body, yanking at her clothing. They were in such close quarters, they couldn't not touch so intimately. Of course, she knew what he wanted to do, and although she'd never been quite so adventurous before getting involved with him, she actually didn't mind doing it in here. In fact, it turned her on. Even the mere idea that someone could come in here, into this dinky little equipment closet was exciting to her.

The redhead moved around as best she could, allowing her boyfriend to undo her low-slung tight pants and then lower them and her panties along with them. She wriggled a bit, reaching down to get the garments off of her, kicking one foot out of them, her shoe coming off as well. She sought his lips again in the dark, letting out a muffled moan as she realized that somehow, at the same time as he'd been fumbling with her clothes, he'd lowered his tights just enough to free himself. She felt the hardness of his erection prodding against her now bare hip, swallowing hard as she lowered one hand to grasp it.

"Oh, God... Adam!" she moaned. Somehow, she managed to keep her voice contained, so that anyone passing by outside the closet wouldn't be able to hear.

The tall blond man groaned and wrapped his arms around her, picking her up with vigor but gingerly enough so as to avoid hurting her, should he bump her into anything. The closet was so tiny and cramped, and there was only so much they could move around in there. But damn it, he wasn't going to let that stop him. He reached down and swore as he gripped himself, feeling around for her moist entrance. And in seconds, he was inside of her, deeper still as she completely wrapped her legs around his waist.

He balanced her in perfect synch as he slid one hand up her body, his forefinger slipping into her bra and finding her nipple. He smiled as he heard the small, satisfied sound she made. She moved along with him as best she could, one of her arms wrapped around his neck, the other elsewhere as her hand stroked at his hair. Her legs seemed to be holding him even more tightly, trying to pull him even more deeply into her, and he loved it.

It didn't take long at all for Amy to feel the waves of pleasure hitting her. It was just a quickie, but she supposed their location plus the timing of this lovemaking session had her incredibly turned on. She bit her lip as the orgasm washed over her, not wanting to be loud and alert passersby.

"Adam... Adam, oh, God!" she managed in a loud whisper. She refused to scream or cry out, instead panting as she gripped him even more tightly with her legs.

He growled. She would never know how very good she felt to him... It was amazing. He stiffened as he reached his own climax, and he swallowed down the louder moan he felt bubbling up. Instead of letting it out, he held her firmly in place, attacking her neck with his lips, teeth and tongue. He nipped at her gently, another growl escaping him at the incredible sensations. God, he loved her.

When it was finally over, he continued to hold her, still inside of her as he leaned her back against the wall. He didn't want to move, but it would get damned uncomfortable before too long. Besides, the wrestlers in the Rumble match were most likely passing by back and forth in the hallway just outside of this closet. They couldn't stay here forever. And he wanted them both to shower, get dressed and get out of here.

He slipped out of her and readjusted himself back into his tights, his heart still beating fast and hard. He loved how they were so sexually adventurous together. And he just totally loved her. He heard her rustling around, felt her brushing up against him as she reached for her pants, panties and shoe. He heard her putting them all back on, felt her straighten up again, and that was when he pressed forward, leaning slightly down to capture her lips in another searing kiss.

Amy let out the softest lilting laugh.

"Why don't you go out first?" he suggested in a whisper. He hadn't detected any sounds of anyone nearby out in the hall. He couldn't care less if anyone was out there to see him, but he wouldn't allow his girlfriend to experience that embarrassment.

"What about you?" she asked, and he could hear the concern in her voice.

"Don't worry... I'll meet you in a bit. Go on, sweetie."

She pressed up on her toes to kiss him again, her lips incredibly warm and soft. And then, the door opened as she found the knob, and a small bit of light filtered in, and he saw her as she slipped out. She gazed back over her shoulder at him, biting her lip tentatively as she slowly closed the door behind herself.


	13. Chapter 13

Ashley was feeling a lot better about herself after her match. She'd gone toe-to-toe with Mickie James, with Trish Stratus serving as special referee. And although she'd lost, she still felt in much brighter spirits than she had earlier.

She realized it also had much to do with a certain other person. She wanted to thank him for the pick-me-up, and she knew he was participating in the 30-man Royal Rumble main event. She decided to go and look out for him by gorilla position.

The pretty blonde was pleasantly surprised as she made her way out there - he was already there, dressed in his in-ring gear and awaiting his turn to go out to the squared circle. His back was to her, and she kept as quiet as she could manage as she stepped up behind him.

The young man felt a finger gently poking him in the upper back-shoulder region. He turned, surprised when he realized it was Ashley Massaro who had tapped him. He eyed her as subtly as he could manage, up and down longingly, a soft smile coming to his face. She looked so beautiful and fresh, certainly a sight for sore eyes.

"Hi," he said, still full of surprise and wonder.

"Hey," Ashley said, her face brightening with a warm smile.

"You did pretty good in your match earlier," the young man said, clapping for emphasis.

"Well, I lost, but thanks."

"Doesn't matter if you win or lose... It's how you do in the match that counts. And I bet with a little more training, you could be as good as the veteran girls."

The blonde blushed but smiled.

"I have my doubts about that one," she admitted self-effacingly, "but you're so sweet! Thank you."

He grinned at her, not quite sure what to say as he was struck momentarily speechless. Had she really just called him "sweet?"

"Don't mention it."

Ashley looked down for a beat, feeling so good. She'd only really talked with this man tonight for the first time, and already he was making her feel better than Matt had in weeks. It was strange. Then, looking back up and meeting his dark eyes, she spoke again.

"Anyway, I just wanted to say good luck out there... And thank you for earlier... You know, for listening to me vent and all."

The young man smiled again. She was a really nice girl. Not for the first time, he wished she were free so he could ask her for a date. Then again, why would a gorgeous girl like her ever give him the time of day in that manner?

"No need to thank me," he said. He grew momentarily silent and thoughtful and figured a friendship was better than nothing. Hell, a friendship with this beautiful, sweet young woman would be a wonderful thing. "So... Friends?" He offered her his hand, and she promptly glanced down at it, as though taken somewhat aback.

And then, he was the one to feel dumbfounded as she didn't shake his hand. No... Instead, she did something that completely shocked him - she hugged him. Just like the woman herself, Ashley's hug was warm and friendly, and it took his breath away. He gladly hugged her back, acutely aware of the sweet fragrance of her blonde hair mixed with a few dark brown streaks.

"Well," she said when she pulled back a moment later, "I've got to head back to the locker room and get my stuff together." A smile was still present on her face.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow night, then?"

The man blinked in confusion, wondering if he'd missed something.

"Tomorrow night?"

"Yeah - RAW," she reminded him, chasing that with a small, melodious laugh.

"Oh... Right," he replied, feeling mighty dumb. If she only realized the effect she was having on him. If she'd hugged him any longer than she had, he very well might have even forgotten his own name!

"Take care." Ashley raised a hand in a wave and started to walk away.

He waved back at her, smiling.

"Take care, Ashley."

_Later That Night_

Adam sighed and turned over onto his back. It was definitely one of those restless nights for him. He swore under his breath a moment later as he felt Amy shift beside him. She was awake as well, thanks to him.

"Oh, baby... What's the matter?"

He groaned and put an arm around her as he felt the redhead move closer, then lay her head on his chest. She absently stroked him in the very area he'd injured a few months earlier as he responded.

"I can't sleep... I'm sorry, baby. It's stupid that I can't sleep, and I'm disturbing you."

"No... Never," she replied adamantly. He could feel her shaking her head. "The truth is, I can't fall asleep, either."

"Why not?"

She moved her hand to his face, tracing the outline of his lips and then jaw with her forefinger.

"Probably for the same reason you can't. I really hate what they did to you, Adam. It's so unfair!"

He shook his head, then ran his right hand through his shoulder-length hair.

"I don't get it," he said. "I brought in the highest ratins they'd had in five years... What the hell did I do wrong?"

She gently turned his head so that he was facing her in the dark. He turned all the way around, onto his left side as she sardonically, sarcastically answered his question.

"You mean besides not marrying the boss' daughter?"

He smirked as he met her eyes in the darkness.

"Listen to me, Adam Copeland," she said, her face so close to his. He could feel her warm breath on his face, detect the minty scent of her toothpaste. She cupped his face in her lovely hands as she went on. "You didn't do anything wrong... You did everything right. It was a stupid mistake taking the title off of you, and maybe Vince will wisen up to that fact once the ratings plummet."

Their faces were still so very close. Adam moved just a fraction and nuzzled her gently, thoroughly loving the little sigh she gave at that touch. Her lips sought and then found his, and they kissed tenderly, affectionately at first but then grew grew steadily passionate.

The blond man wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her body against him, groaning at the feel of her nudity. Amy liked to sleep in the nude, and whenever they were together, he did the same. After all, how could he not?

She let out a second contented little sigh as she felt him throbbing against her. He was absolutely insatiable... But then again, so was she. And they had already made love twice that night, that first time in the equipment closet at the arena and the second time right here in this very bed - that had been a couple of hours earlier.

Amy smiled in the dark as she abruptly pulled away from him and got on her knees, her hands pushing at him. He instantly got the message and turned over onto his back. She straddled him, lowering her head to kiss him deeply, kissing the breath from him. He placed his hands on her bare hips, sliding them down and back so that his fingertips just brushed her buttocks.

After a moment, the redhead broke it, her forefinger on his kiss-swollen lips as she scaled down the length of his body. He watched her in the darkness, his breath held in delcious anticipation...

... And then, her mouth was suddenly on him, taking him as far inside as she could manage. He was big, yet somehow, she never gagged, never choked. He loved her for that, but most of all, loved her for her, for who she was.

Adam growled... It was all he could do to keep from thrusting his hips straight up off the bed. She was doing some incredible things to his body, making him feel truly amazing. But he didn't allow it to happen for too long... He wanted to return the favor. And so, gently pulling her back up, he pulled her to him, tasting himself on her lips as he kissed her.

When he broke it, he pushed her back down on her back, as she'd done to him, and dove to again capture her lips. Slowly, he moved from there and down her body, trailing his kisses over her throat, her breasts, her flat stomach - she let out a laugh which accompanied a little shiver as his lips and tongue tickled her there - and down lower, lower until he reached her moist center.

Amy cried out at the feel of him lavishing her in her most intimate area, her hands snaking down to grasp fistsful of his blond hair. It felt so amazingly good, and she never wanted him to stop.

However, he did before too long, turning over so that once again he was the one on his back. the redhead let out a pleased sound that was almost a growl as she straddled him, practically salivating as she easily impaled herself on his thick, pulsating shaft.

Adam sucked in a deep breath between his clenched teeth at the sensation of her all around him, her inner muscles gripping tightly as a vise. It only got better from there as she rode him at a fast, steady pace. The pleasure was so great, he nearly saw stars.

He reached up and kneaded her breasts, causing her to moan. She was close, he could tell, and she arched her back as she kept riding him.

The blond man absolutely loved it, as, a moment later, she climaxed. He gripped her tightly at the waist, controlling her movement and moving her even faster. It caused her to come again and again, and she cried out even louder. It was so intense and felt so good, he lost his breath.

"Sweet fuck, Amy..." he swore, his eyes shutting tightly as the orgasm dominated him.

The redhead was exhausted and drenched with sweat as she collapsed limply on top of him. Both their breathing was still heavy as Adam stroked her slightly damp hair, kissing her with ardor and affection.

"Wow!"

Amy laughed softly, her hand caressing his sweaty chest. He kissed her again.

"Well, if that doesn't help me to fall asleep, I give up."

She laughed again, and to the tall blond man, her laughter was like music to his ears.


	14. Chapter 14

_RAW, February 6, 2006_

Ashley sat alone in catering, a small notebook opened on the table in front of her. In her right hand, she twirled a pen absently, then from force of habit stuck the capped end of it between her teeth. She looked up as a shadow suddenly fell over her, a smile coming to her easily and naturally.

"Hey!"

"Well, hello." He smiled and glanced quickly down at the notebook. He didn't want to eye it too long out of respect for her privacy should whatever she was writing be personal. "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm better... Sit with me awhile," she said, kicking out the chair across from her and gesturing to him to sit down.

"I don't want to disturb you," he protested, gesturing to the notebook.

"Don't be silly!" the blonde exclaimed. As he shrugged and smiled and sat down, she explained. "I keep a journal - really just for me, but I don't mind if my friends see it."

"I see..." This thoughts shifted solely on what she'd said moments ago, about being better. "... So things are better now?"

"Yeah... Matt's been nicer over the last week. I guess he was just not in a good mood," she said.

The young man nodded.

"Could be," he said, but he couldn't help but be suspicious. Being a guy, he _knew_ guys, and he knew that if one mistreated their girlfriend the way Matt Hardy had mistreated this goddess, he would do so again. It wasn't fair - Hardy didn't deserve such a woman as Ashley Massaro... But him? He would worship her, cherish her.

Those thoughts were prevalent in his mind as he gazed intensely at her. She was still chatting on, her head down as she was writing something in her notebook. She seemed totally unaware of his adoring scrutiny. Then, she looked back up, those beautiful blue eyes locking on his own orbs. She smiled, and that smile just about melted him.

--

"I'm not sure my congratulations to John was convincing," Adam griped as he and Amy walked down the arena hallway. They had just done their first spot of the night, an interview with Maria Kanellis - which had ended with "Hacksaw" Jim Duggan coming in to insult Lita with the "Ho" chant followed by the redhead battering Maria and an intent to Spear the young woman - only to have Cena run out to make the save.

"Baby, I'm sure he understands," the diva assured her boyfriend. "He knows what a tough spot you're in, and he knows you don't hold anything against _him_." She stroked his hand, which she was holding. Poor guy... After the Royal Rumble two weeks earlier, they had left in a hurry, so they hadn't spoken with John or Trish. And the same had been the case last week as well, as they hadn't really hung out with the other couple as Adam had so much on his mind. She knew the same had to be the case for them tonight, as John would not only be teaming with Maria to face them in a mixed tag team match - he also had to _kiss_ the former Diva Search contestant. She truly wondered how Trish had to be feeling about that, as she knew for herself, if Adam had to kiss another woman in storyline, it would definitely bother her.

They were on their way to catering for a quick bite before their match later on. As soon as they entered the room, the tall blond man gave her a nudge at the sight of the two sitting together at a small table by the wall.

Amy blinked in surprise as she saw them. She'd never really spoken with Ashley Massaro, not even before the blonde woman had started dating her ex, Matt. The redhead had nothing against the younger woman, although she was opposed to the Diva Search contests the WWE was now apparently holding on an annual basis. Sure, she noticed Ashley in the hallways of the arenas and hotels, and in the Women's locker rooms and whatnot, but it surprised her that, evidently, she and the young man sitting at her table were friends.

The two didn't seem to take much notice of them or even pay them any heed as they grabbed some food to go. They piled their plates and then left, heading back toward Adam's locker room.

The tall blond man's face donned a smirk that evolved into a surprised, amused smile.

"Did you see what I just saw?" he asked rhetorically.

"Yeah, I did," Amy replied. "And call me crazy, but they looked so into each other."

The Canadian smirked again.

"I'm guessing that Matt doesn't know a thing about their friendship."

"He might - but I doubt it," the redhead replied. "Wow! Who even knew those two were friends?"

"Maybe it's pretty recent," Adam said with a shrug.

"Could be." Amy was silently thoughtful for a moment. Then, "You know, you and I sort of started out that way - good friends, and then-"

"And wouldn't it be a real 'shame' if history repeated itself and Ashley left him for another guy?" The blond man smirked again, this time rolling his eyes. He couldn't stand Matt Hardy, and frankly, he found this whole thing amusing. There was obviously a reason, and a _good_ one, why women tended to leave the dark-haired man for another. Too bad the prick didn't just open his eyes to reality.

The redhead had grown silent again, this time her smile fading. The recent memory of Matt letting himself into the rental car while she'd still been inside replayed in her mind. She hadn't told Adam a thing about that and didn't plan to. She knew exactly how he would react - most likely, he'd appear calm on the outside, but on the inside, he would flip! No, there was no sense in upsetting him.

"Anyway..." The Canadian made his way closer to her, pulling her out of her thoughts and into his arms. "... Ready for our match later?"

She smiled brightly as she raised her arms, clasping them around his surgically-repaired neck.

"I am... I'm so excited! I've wanted to team with you in a mixed tag forever!"

He chuckled and placed a quick but sweet kiss on her lips.

"Yeah, me too..." He made a pouty face she found adorable. "But I hate having to spear you."

The redhead smiled at his concern and fear of hurting her.

"You've always been so gentle spearing me," she protested. She moved one hand to place it palm-flat on his cheek.

Adam grinned.

"Well, except for when we're in bed." He wiggled his eyebrows, causing her to laugh.

"True... But that," she said in a husky tone and tipped his face so that he could meet her lips, "is exactly the way I like it."


	15. Chapter 15

Matt Hardy looked down at the sleeping form beside him. Ashley was half under the blankets, on her side and facing away from him. He leaned over a bit, craning his neck to get a better look - she appeared to be sound asleep...

... Good. Moving carefully so as to not waken her, the dark-haired man reached for his cell phone on the nightstand and gingerly got out of bed. Looking back over his shoulder, he stepped toward the doorway of the bedroom. She hadn't shifted or anything.

Matt left the room and strode down the hallway, flipping his phone open as he did so. Lucas suddenly came out of nowhere and made a little yelping sound as he followed at his heels.

"Shh!" His heart was thumping so loudly. That damned dog! What if he woke up Ashley? He shook his head as he glanced down, seeing that Lucas was trailing after him. He rolled his eyes in aggravation. He knew he should have given the annoying little mutt back to Amy after the breakup.

Luckily, it seemed that the dog hadn't awoken Ashley, as Matt got no indication of such as he stepped outside of the house. He stood barefoot in the cool night, his eyes trained on his cell phone as he dialed her number.

She finally answered on the fourth ring.

"Hello?"

"Amy - hi," he said, forcing himself to sound cheerful. Although she sounded groggy, he would have bet that in reality, she had been fucking Copeland. He got a brief flash of memory of their live sex on RAW little more than a month earlier and scowled at the sickening image.

"Matt?" she asked, and he could practically hear her stretching. Maybe he'd woken her up after all. "It's three in the morning," she complained. "What do you want?"

Rage suddenly filled Hardy at his ex-girlfriend's words. How dare she act that way toward him! He'd never known her to be rude, though.

"I was thinking about _you_," he said. His free hand was already clenched into a fist. "Worried about you, actually. A certain piece of feces ex-friend of mine better be treating you right."

On the other end, Amy audibly sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose with the thumb and forefinger of her left hand. Why did she have to deal with such nonsense when she wanted to sleep?

"He's not feces, and he always treats me right, Matt. Look, I have to go."

"He's there with you, isn't he?"

The redhead sighed again, wearily.

"No, he's not," she said. "He's home in Toronto and I'm home in Atlanta for the next two days." Inwardly, she asked herself, _Does it matter?_

Matt was suspicious, but he didn't dare to question her further.

"Oh," he said. "Okay, I'll let you go, but I just wanted to ask if I could visit you sometime this week?"

"Why don't you call me back at a reasonable hour and we'll discuss that then. Time for me to get back to lala land." With that, she hung up.

The dark-haired man was fuming... He removed his cell phone from his ear, grumbling at the dial tone he'd just heard and stared at the display. He couldn't believe that bitch had actually hung up on him. And he would have bet she had lied after all - Copeland probably _was_ in bed beside her. Why else would she have been so short with him?

"Hey..."

Matt was startled by the voice as Ashley suddenly appeared behind him. She touched him on the shoulder. "What are you doing out here?"

"Nothing," he mumbled. He tried to hide the cell phone in his hand, but he was certain the blonde had seen it. Her sleepy blue eyes looked questioning.

"Really?"

"Yes," he snapped. He took in the sight of her in her short, skimpy nightie and took hold of one of her bare arms in an attempt to direct her back toward the house.

"Look at you, you must be freezing. Get on back inside."

"I'm okay," Ashley protested. She stiffened at the strange gleam in her boyfriend's eyes. "Really." She glanced down again, desperately wondering who he'd just called - or tried to - on his cell phone. "Who were you calling at this hour?"

"No one!" Matt shouted, his features hardening with intense anger the likes of which the blonde had never experienced from him. "Instead of being so damn nosy and suspicious, why don't you get back in the house?"

Ashley flinched, her stomach bottoming out on her at his harshness. His tone was so abusive, and that was so unexpected. It stung her something awful, and she didn't quite know what to even say. She merely stared at him in shock, crestfallen.

"Go on," he ordered. "I'd like to stay out for a few more minutes - _alone_."

She winced again and took a deep breath as she finally moved, her steps quick as she bounded back up and into the house. Lucas followed her, and she let the dog scurry in after her before she closed the door.

Ashley couldn't stop the tears. The moment she'd turned away from Matt, she'd felt them, felt the horrible constriction of her throat. She let out a sob as she reached the bedroom, her hands coming up to her face. She cried softly for a full minute or more before an impulse hit her.

She grabbed her cell phone off the nightstand and flipped it open. She needed to talk to someone, and she knew exactly who to call to vent to about what had just happened. Nevermind the fact that it was after three AM - he'd told her she could call "anytime."

"Hello?"

His voice sounded sleepy, as though she'd just woken him up, which, at this hour, she obviously had.

"Hi," she said, her voice breaking. "I'm sorry to call so late, but I needed to talk..."


	16. Chapter 16

_RAW, February 20, 2006_

Ashley battled in the divas battle royal opener of the night's RAW with fierce determination. Of course, she knew who the scheduled winner was, but she still wanted to do the very best she could.

In one corner of the ring, the blonde dueled with Mickie James. The other woman, although small, was deceptively strong. She had her in a headscissors takeover and attempted to throw her over the top rope.

It didn't happen - at least not that way. Instead, Candice Michelle suddenly came over and shoved them both over the top rope. And Ashley felt the most excrutiating, most agonizing pain in her left leg as she hit the floor.

She let out a soft, nearly inaudible cry, her eyes squeezing shut at the pain. It was so great she barely noticed Mickie go out of character to check on her.

"Are you all right?" she heard the other woman ask, her voice laced with concern.

All she could do was shake her head as she clutched her horribly aching leg.

In no time, backstage officials and EMTs were there, rushing to Ashley's aid. Although the cameras didn't get a single shot of it, she was put on a stretcher and brought to the backstage area.

Tears wanted to break free as the pain gripped her in an iron-tight vise. Ashley refused to shed them. She wanted to be stronger than that, prove that she deserved to be here in this company.

"Hey, tiger." She looked up to see Trish Stratus at her side, a smile on the blonde's face that seemed forced, as she was clearly concerned.

"Trish."

The other woman reached for her hand and took gentle hold of it.

"Hang on, okay? You're going to be fine. They'll check you out and fix you up like new." She shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe it's only a sprain."

Ashley nodded wordlessly, although she knew it had to be much worse than just a sprain. The pain told her that, without question.

"Ashley."

This time, it was another voice speaking to her, a male voice. She felt comforted in an instant, and even more so when his face suddenly appeared above her. She gazed up into his kind, warm brown eyes.

"Hey."

"You poor girl," he said softly, and at his side, Trish arched an eyebrow, questions in her head. However, now was not the time to ask any of them. "I'm so sorry you got hurt," he said. He reached down and placed a warm, gentle hand against her cheek.

Ashley let her eyes flutter closed at his soft touch, the fact that her heart was suddenly beating faster not lost on her. He made her feel so calm and serene that, strangely, she barely felt the pain.

"Don't worry... You'll be just fine," he said with confidence, offering her a small but genuine smile. "Just be strong."

"I will..." she said. "... Charlie." Then, feeling a blush seep into her cheeks, she spoke again. "Is... Is it all right if I call you that?"

Carlito Colon's smile grew as he gazed down at the lovely but injured woman. While no one had ever called him "Charlie" before, he loved the idea of her being the only one to do so.

"Sure... Of course you can." There was so much more he wanted to say, but now was not the time nor the place.

"You'll visit me in the hospital if I'm there longer than a day?"

"I will... I promise," he said.

The EMTs loaded Ashley's stretcher into the back of the waiting ambulance. Trish stood there and stared at Carlito in wonder, speechless as the ambulance pulled away.

--

They had just arrived at Adam's house when Amy's cell phone started ringing. The redhead was relieved that her boyfriend was in the shower as she noticed the number on the display.

It was Matt. Should she bother answering? She sighed, rolling her eyes and decided.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Amy," he replied. For some odd reason, his voice was cheerful in spite of what had happened earlier that night.

"Matt, what do you want?" she asked, her impatience wearing thin.

"I want to talk to you... Find out how you're doing."

"I'm doing fine," she said. "But your girlfriend _isn't_."

"Oh... Right."

Amy arched a brow.

"Can I ask you a question? Where are you right now?"

"I'm at home," Hardy responded. "Why?"

"'Why?'" the redhead repeated, both surprised but not surprised at the same time. "Because Ashley had surgery tonight, didn't she?"

The dark-haired man rolled his eyes. Why should Amy give two shits about that? It wasn't like she and the blonde were friends.

"Yeah," he said, "as a matter of fact, she did."

Amy sighed wearily.

"Look... Adam is in the shower right now, but he'll be out pretty soon. I don't think he'd take too kindly to knowing I was on the phone with you."

"So I'll call you later... One okay?"

"No, it's really _not_, Matt. I'm in Toronto tonight, and I won't have any other chance to talk with you. I have to go."

"Wait, damn it!" Hardy cried. "Amy, c'mon... I want us to be friends."

"Well, keeping me on the phone with you when I'm at my boyfriend's house is not the way to do that," the woman said with exasperation. "I'll be home again tomorrow night, so try me then." She rolled her eyes again, already regretting that she'd said that. Matt just sounded so desperate. It made him look pretty pathetic. And then the redhead remembered those pictures of him and Adam's ex-wife practically eating each other's faces off.

"Okay. I'll do that. Bye, Amy."

"Bye." Amy instantly pressed the button to end the call and shook her head. She decided she was going to put Matt completely out of her mind and lay here to wait for Adam to finish his shower.


	17. Chapter 17

John eyed his girlfriend with surprise as she told him what she'd witnessed earlier. It was definitely an interesting development, to say the least. He wondered why he himself had never noticed anything before.

"So... Carlito and Ashley?" he asked. His expression was amused and surprised alternately. "Wow."

"Don't get me wrong, John," Trish said as she crawled to him on the bed in her favorite T-shirt to wear to sleep. "I don't think they're doing anything since she's with Matt Hardy, but... Well, I could see a spark there."

"Wow... Just... wow," Cena said as he wrapped his arms around the blonde, drawing her into a straddling position onto his lap. "Well, Carly's a good guy... I think he'd be good for Ash, but she's with Matt, so..." He shrugged.

Trish bit her lip, her brown eyes casting down. She suddenly couldn't rid her mind of the memory of what she had seen some short months back and of which she had informed Amy. John tended to think of Hardy as a pretty decent guy when she knew the opposite to be the truth. She'd debated with herself about giving Ashley the same information, as she considered the Diva Search winner a friend as well... But how could she? She knew better than to get involved in other people's relationships.

"What?" John questioned, his blue eyes trained on her lovely yet thoughtful face. "Was it something I said?"

She shook her head.

"I know you, Stratus... Something's on your mind, and it has to do with something I just said. Spill it, girl."

"Okay," Trish relented with a sigh. "I was just thinking about something I saw awhile ago," she explained. "I called Amy about it. I thought she and Adam had a right to know."

"What?"

"There were some photos on the internet," the blonde woman continued, "of Matt Hardy and Adam's ex-wife. Very telling photos."

John made a face of surprise and disgust.

"Havin' sex?!"

"No," Trish said. "But they were making out. And the thing is, these pictures were said to be taken in September."

Cena's eyes widened in understanding as he finished his girlfriend's thought.

"And Matt started seein' Ashley in August."

--

Ashley laid in the huge bed, her blue eyes filled with fear. She had never spent any time in a hospital, not since she was a kid. All she could think of was how much she hated the antiseptic smell of it, and the stark white light everywhere...

... And who was she kidding? She had also been wondering if Matt would even show up. He did know about her injury, as she had called him herself the moment she'd been checked in.

The young woman looked up at the sound of a soft knock, surprise and joy replacing her fear and sorrow. Just in the doorway stood Carlito, a huge bouquet of roses of just about every color in his arms. She smiled and gestured to him to come in.

"Hey," he said softly. He handed her the flowers. "For you."

"Hey, thank you... You came," she said. She felt touched, as she'd only asked him to visit if she'd been here more than a day. He was so incredibly sweet, it about blew her away.

"I told you I would."

Her mood darkened as she thought about how she didn't believe Matt would show up. Her smile waned.

"I'm having surgery, Charlie," she told him, and she could feel the tears coming.

"Aww, I'm sorry," Carlito said, his face filled with sympathy. "But you must need it."

Ashley nodded.

"I do... The MRI showed I have what the doctor called a 'very unusual compound fracture.'" She reached up to swat away a tear as it trickled down her cheek. "And of course this happens just as my wrestling career is starting."

Carlito eyed the young woman quietly for a beat. His heart went out to her, and he wished he could just hold her and comfort her and... and a whole lot more. He wondered where her boyfriend was.

"Don't worry," he said soothingly, reaching down to touch her arm. "They'll patch you up just as good as new and it will be fine."

"Yeah? You think so?" Ashley gazed up into his face with anticipation. For some reason, she found herself wishing he would place his hand on her face as he'd done earlier, when she'd been on that stretcher in the arena.

He nodded.

"Trust me." He chased those words with a wink, unable to resist. He was thrilled when her beautiful lips suddenly curved into a smile. He liked making her smile.

And then, with his next words, that blossom quickly faded.

"So... Where's Matt?"

Ashley ducked her head, slightly embarrassed as she mumbled an answer.

"I don't know... He's not here."

Carlito felt a surge of anger inside upon the blonde's admission. So, her supposed 'wonderful' boyfriend hadn't even come by to see her? That and the idea that Hardy would probably not visit her at all made him sick to his stomach. What the hell was wrong with that guy? If Ashley were his girlfriend, he would travel to the ends of the earth to see her, to be with her. And yet, she wasn't his girlfriend, and here he was anyway, when he should have been taking a flight home instead. But he couldn't just leave without seeing her, and so he'd called the airline to book a later flight.

"I'm sorry," Carlito finally said.

Ashley raised her head again to meet his brown eyes. Without responding and without even thinking, she reached up with one hand for one of his larger ones and merely held it.

He didn't say anything, but it sure did feel good to be holding her hand.

--

Amy was still irritated by Matt's call several minutes later - but she was not going to bother thinking about it any longer once Adam stepped out of the master bathroom.

She bit her lip, the urge to remove all of her clothing and meet him in the shower hitting her. The thought of the tall, naked, wet blond man lifting her in his arms and pressing her up against the cool bathroom tiles to enter her practically made her mouth water.

As she was thinking about that, Adam suddenly emerged from the bathroom, a towel draped across his hips. His shoulder-length blond curls were still damp, even still dripping. Amy sat up on the bed, her gaze lingering longingly on him.

He smiled at her as he caught her gaze. She was so lovely, so beautiful. He thought about how very long he'd wanted her - for years he'd pined for her - but she'd been with that asshole Hardy... And now she was all his. Fate was certainly a funny thing, and the cliche saying 'Good things come to those who wait' could very well have become his own personal motto.

The redhead bit her lip as she eyed him seductively.

"Come here."

The tall blond man swallowed hard as he caught the look in her eye. The moment he stepped forward and was within arm's length of her, Amy reached for the towel around his hips. She opened it and allowed it to fall slowly at his feet.

The redhead smiled as her hazel eyes drank in the wonderful sigh of his nudity. He was already semi-hard, and she fully intended on making him fully so. She scooted closer, sitting on the edge of the bed, spreading her legs so that he was standing between them, her right hand snaking up to stroke him as her gaze went back to his face, his green eyes.

Adam sighed and let his eyes flutter closed as he felt her touching him. Just the softest, most featherlike caress from Amy could turn him into an erupting volcano. He glanced back down at her and what she was doing a moment later, just in time to see her moving forward at the waist. She took him deeply into her hot, wet, velvety mouth, her lips and tongue working their magic. He sighed again, somewhat louder this time, his hands traveling down to gently grip her head, and he stroked her long red hair.

She was so good with her mouth... He knew she knew exactly what she was doing to him, and he loved her for that and for so much more.

After several minutes, he made her stop. He turned his attention to her and her clothing as he knelt before her in front of the bed, his hands yanking at her garments in a haste to remove them. She helped him and removed her shirt, lifting it over her head and tossing it. He had her jeans unbuttoned and unzippered, and she leaned back and raised her hips off the bed to help him slide them off of her.

She grabbed his throbbing member as he hovered over her, her breathing faster now.

"I want this... I want you inside of me - now."

And who was he to deny what she wanted? Adam chuckled softly as he slid her panties down her legs, then positioned himself He fumbled with her bra as well, freeing her luscious breasts, which he attacked with his mouth.

Amy moaned as Adam licked her nipple in a circular motion. Meanwhile, she could feel him throbbing down between her legs, against her. She allowed herself to sink back on the bed, pulling him with her, on top of her and a moan left her as she felt him penetrate.

Swinging one leg over his body, the redhead moaned ever louder as he quickly slammed in and out of her. She threw her head back in ecstasy and felt the blond man's lips, tongue and teeth at her throat.

"I love you," she heard him murmur. And those words were just as powerful as the motions of his body to bring her to orgasm. She cried out as it took over her, arching her hips to meet all of his movements.

"Holy Christ..." Adam swore. "... Amy, Amy, I'm gonna come so hard!" With that, he let go and nearly growled at the feel of his climax. It was so powerful, he could have passed out.

When it was over, he laid beside her, both of them sweaty and still breathing hard. He lifted an arm for her, and she laid her head on his chest, her arm thrown across his body. She smiled as she listened to his heartbeat, something she loved to do.

He met her lips for a soft, tender yet passionate kiss.


	18. Chapter 18

"Yeah... I know," Matt said into his cell phone. He was intense as he spoke with the person on the other end, whom he had called. "I don't think they even remember the roses incident." He laughed sarcastically, rolling his eyes as though the individual with whom he was speaking could see the gesture. "Well, how about something a little more dramatic this time around?" Matt laughed again, no warmth behind it whatsoever. "Yeah, I agree... Something has to be done." He paused again as the person on the other end made a sudden suggestion.

"Yeah, that would be good. Why don't we meet up afterward?" he said. Another pause, and then, "Nah - don't worry about her. She's recovering from surgery on her broken leg." He laughed cruelly. "So it's not like she can do anything."

The phone conversation lasted another minute or so until Hardy hung up. He had some preparations, and an important event in Atlanta.

Matt turned around and returned inside his house as he flipped his cell phone to a close. As he made his way into the living room, he could hear Ashley, who'd been laying on the couch with her casted leg propped up, chatting on her own cell phone.

"Yeah, I know!" he heard her say, as she was unwittingly speaking the same three words he'd said into his phone moments earlier. "It's crazy! And I can't wait." She chased those words with a giggle, and then caught sight of Matt entering the room.

"Look, I've gotta go. But I'll talk to you soon, okay?" She laughed softly again as she listened to the person on the other end. "Okay... Bye." The blonde flipped her phone to a close and placed it on the small end table behind her head. She smiled as she eyed her boyfriend. "Hey... What's up?"

Hardy was full of suspicion.

"Who were you talking to?" he asked, his voice taking on a demanding tone.

"A friend," Ashley replied, her smile vanishing as her guard shot way up. She didn't like the look in Matt's eyes, or the inflection in his voice. Although she hadn't been with the WWE during the time when his ex-girlfriend, Amy Dumas, had been cheating on him with his then friend Adam Copeland, she of course knew the details - or at least those Matt had provided to her.

"A friend..." he repeated her, not wording it like a question. Hardy fixed his sharp, hard dark brown eyes on the young woman. Inside, Ashley shuddered at that look. He had definitely grown so cold and harsh over the course of the last couple of months. "... Yeah? Well, another girlfriend of mine was spending all her time injured talking to 'a friend' as well." He continued to glare at her, and Ashley flinched at his statement.

"Okay, first of all, I was talking to a friend," she retorted, her voice now angry. "Second, I resent your accusations, and I resent being compared to anyone! Especially your ex-girlfriend!"

"Is that so?" Matt asked, his eyes widening, upper lip arching in a smirk at the sheer amusement of her reaction.

"Yes, that's so!" the blonde shouted, now actually close to tears. She hated being so weak as to be reduced to crying so quickly and easily, but for some reason, she couldn't help it. "In case you haven't noticed, Matt - I'm not Amy!" Ashley spread her arms in an elaborate gesture inviting him to take a good, long look at her.

Matt's demeanor changed, shifting back and forth so fast that the blonde woman was actually afraid of him. He seemed so unstable, so unpredictable. It was as though she'd never really known him at all.

"I'm gonna ask you again," he said in a dangerously low voice, "and I want an answer... Who were you talking to?"

"Trish - it was Trish, okay?!" Ashley answered quickly. She only hoped it wasn't too quickly. But after the interrogation she'd just been subjected to, there was no way she was going to tell him she'd in reality been speaking with Carlito.

"Okay," Hardy said, nodding. He kept his gaze on her for a full minute or so before he turned and started for the bedroom.

Ashley bowed her head, trying her best not to exhale a sigh of relief that he'd seemed to buy it. It was ridiculous though - she and Charlie were friends. She had every right to talk to him - or _any_ guy friend, for that matter, if she so chose. If she didn't have the damned broken leg, she would have gotten up, gathered her stuff and stormed out of here. She hated this! She wished she could call Carlito back and tell him what had happened. Maybe, if she did that, he would swing by and take her out of here - but should she dare do that after the way Matt had just acted?

As these thoughts flitted through her head, the dark-haired man suddenly appeared again. Lucas chased at his heels, but he ignored the dog. Ashley was surprised he was carrying a suitcase.

"Look, I've gotta go. I'm getting a head start to the SmackDown taping. Just stay here as long as you want."

The blonde arched a brow in surprise - not at all unpleasant, at that. Yet at the same time, she was suspicious. He'd said nothing before now about leaving early. She decided not to question.

"Okay... I'll see you in a few days, then."

"Yeah," Matt muttered. He gave her a quick, cursory kiss on the lips, still thoroughly ignoring Lucas, and left.

Ashley decided to wait a few minutes before making her phone call.

--

_Six Hours Later_

Amy felt giddy as they strode together down the street in the night. It had been the first of three days off, and Adam had come back to Atlanta with her after the previous night's RAW.

They were heading back to her condo after an evening excursion at a nearby club. There had been good music with a local rock band playing, as well as a bit of alcohol and a little dinner.

"I feel like I can stay up all night!" the redhead practically sang as she nearly danced in front of her boyfriend on the sidewalk. She was definitely feeling buzzed as she took his hand that he reached out to her with, an amused smile on his face. Adam wasn't much of a drinker by any means, and Amy had definitely outdone him in that department. However, he didn't think she was quite so drunk as she was tipsy. In any case, he found her adorable - but when didn't he?

"I've got news for you, baby," he said, twirling her around like he often did during their entrance in the WWE. "You probably _will_ be staying up all night!" He wiggled his eyebrows provocatively, and she let out melodious, girlish laughter.

"Oh, yes," she said in a low, husky tone, "'cause you're going to get lucky tonight... Again and again and again." She bit her lip, then parted them, her soft pink tongue just poking out, the gesture offering many promises to the blond man.

Adam grinned. They were there, the redhead going directly to her door, her keys already dug out of her small purse. The tall blond man stepped directly up behind her, his hands firm as they went to her waist. He was already excited, as was she, but they were hardly prepared for what they were about to see inside.

"Oh, my God!" The words escaped Amy as she stared in shock at her once lovely living room.

A deep frown came to Adam's face as well as they surveyed the damage... The place had been vandalized. Furniture had been ripped and broken, plants destroyed, books, magazines and other papers scattered and torn and everywhere.

"Fuck - we'd better check the rest of the house," Adam said. He made a dash for the redhead's bedroom as she followed close behind in shock. It was much the same in there.

Amy was practically speechless. Who the hell had done this?

The blond man raged and muttered curses as he surveyed his girlfriend's formerly beautiful home. She'd put so much work into the place, and it sickened him that it had all been trashed, wrecked and trampled like this.

He made a quick dash for the bathroom and nearly growled at what he saw...

... Amy followed him and gasped.

The vanity mirror over the sink had been cracked in a puddle-like design, but that wasn't the worst of it. In a red shade of lipstick, the vandal had scrawled "whore" in capital letters on the mirror. And over on one wall, in similar fashion, was the word, "bitch." Clearly, the culprit was someone who knew her, and hated her. And there was only one person Amy could think to be responsible.

"That's it!" Adam shouted, his green eyes wide, handsome face red with anger. He reached both hands up to his head, tearing at his hair. "That bitch is gonna pay for this!"

The redhead was silent as she eyed him balefully. Sure enough, he was thinking of the same person she was as being guilty - Lisa.

"I'm calling the police," the Canadian snarled as he stalked out of the bathroom and back to the bedroom. "Amy, pack some clothes and stuff - you're coming home with me."

She remained silent as she nodded at him. She had no problem with his statement as she sure as hell wasn't going to spend the night here now!

As her boyfriend picked up the phone and dialed, she only hoped her clothing hadn't suffered the same fate as her house.


	19. Chapter 19

_RAW, March 20, 2006_

Trish looked up as she saw a flash of red in her peripheral vision. Sure enough, Amy had just entered the women's locker room. Her friend was massaging her jaw a bit, and the blonde figured it was a small bit sore after the Mandible Claw she'd just received from Mick Foley out in the ring.

"Hey." She approached the other woman with a wan smile.

"Hi," Amy replied.

"Anything on the vandalism front?" the blonde whispered, taking hold of the redhead's wrist as she leaned in closer. She knew all about Amy's place having been trashed not too long ago and that her friend had been staying in Toronto with Adam ever since, except for an odd night when she would stay at her mom's.

She shook her head in frustration.

"Well, when we talked to the police, Adam insisted _she_ did it."

Trish knew the situation well enough to know exactly who "she" was, and nodded.

"They paid her a little visit and asked her a few questions. Turns out, she had an alibi they think cleared her."

"What?" the blonde said incredulously. She shook her head. "That's crazy! And did you tell the police your history with that woman? It all matches up to something she would do!"

"Of course we did," Amy said. "But they said there was no proof."

Trish rolled her eyes.

"And what about the roses incident?" she asked.

"Adam mentioned that... But they still didn't find that to be sufficient proof."

The blonde's pretty face was full of indignation.

"Wow, some justice system this country has... I'm glad I'm Canadian!"

Amy didn't laugh at the remark, but then again, neither did Trish, which implied the comment hadn't been made humorously.

Although other women were also present, yet another suddenly appeared as she entered the locker room. She drew both their attention at once.

It was Ashley Massaro, hobbling with her crutches and with a small bit of effort.

Amy watched Matt's current girlfriend with more curiosity than anything else. She was momentarily puzzled as to why the injured woman was here - but then she remembered that a spot was planned between Trish, Mickie James and Ashley for later on RAW.

Trish bounded away from Amy to help the other blonde.

"Hey, Ash! How's the leg?"

The young woman thanked her and nodded.

"It's coming along." She smiled, but somehow, Amy interpreted it to be forced.

The eyes of Matt Hardy's ex-girlfriend and those of his current girlfriend met.

"Hi," Ashley said.

"Hey." The redhead smiled.

The blonde bowed her head, hating that, as of the last two months, she was evidently no longer able to control her emotions. She felt about on the verge of breaking into tears.

"Is something wrong, sweetie?" Trish asked, taking hold of the other blonde's arm. She eyed her with concern, exchanging glances with Amy.

The redhead, on the other hand, would have bet that she knew exactly what was troubling the girl - Matthew Moore Hardy. She would stake her life on it.

Ashley shook her head, somehow miraculously not giving in to the tears that wished to fall.

"I need to talk... Trish?"

"Of course, hun."

The 2005 RAW Diva Search winner then glanced at Amy, shocking the redhead with her question.

"I... I know we've never really talked or anything... but I'd really like to talk with both of you?" The last few words were tentative, uncertain.

"Amy quickly exchanged surprised glances with Trish before responding. She nodded.

"Um... Sure."

"Not here," Ashley whispered. She glanced around at the others present.

"We'll go somewhere to talk after RAW?" Trish suggested.

The redhead glanced sharply at her. As far as she knew, she and Adam were leaving immediately after the show and heading to Toronto. On the other hand, she really wanted to go back to her own house - she had things to tend to at home and hated backing down from any challenge life threw her way. The way she saw it, if she didn't go back home, it would be like admitting defeat. She made up her mind and spoke.

"That sounds fine to me."

--

"What do you mean, you're not coming back with me tonight?" Adam's face was full of concern as he eyed his girlfriend questioningly. They were in his locker room and she'd just broken the news.

"I'm going to hang out for awhile after RAW - with Trish and Ashley."

"Ashley?" the blond man asked with surprise. As long as the Diva Search winner had been around, Amy had never really spoken with her, and neither had he. But yet, she was going to be hanging out with her?

"Yeah," the redhead said. "She came into the locker room so unhappy tonight, Adam... She said she needed to talk to Trish and to me."

"What could she possibly need to talk to _you_ about? You guys hardly know each other!"

"My guess would be Matt."

The Canadian groaned and rolled his eyes with exasperation.

"Oh, yeah... Of course!"

"She seems like a nice girl," Amy said softly. "And she was so upset. I couldn't say no... Besides, if I can help her in any way, I think I'd like to at least _try_."

"So, after your girl's night out, you'll fly back to my place?"

The woman bit her lip and shifted her eyes. Here was the part he really wouldn't like.

"Well," she said, "not exactly. I'm gonna fly back home instead."

"What? Why?"

"Adam, it's my home - _my_ home... And I think I should go back there and tend to it." She winced at the look that suddenly came into his eyes. "Baby..." She drew nearer to him and reached up, placing her hand to his cheek. She loved the feel of his stubble under her palm. "... I have to go back home. I can't just cower forever. It would be like telling the vandal that they beat me."

He nodded, his gaze locked on hers.

"Yeah... You're right."

Amy smiled softly, wanting him to smile as well in the worst way. She nuzzled him affectionately, and he closed his eyes, sighing at the touch.

"Don't worry, baby... I'll be fine," she insisted in soft tones. "And you'll spend a few nights and days with there this week.

Finally, the tall blond man smiled.

"Of course."

Amy's smile brightened, and she craned her neck to meet him halfway as his lips softly met hers.

Despite himself, and as they kissed, Adam couldn't help but feel worried.


	20. Chapter 20

"No offense - I know you were with him for six years, Amy - but I don't know _what_ she sees in him." Trish's words were sharp as she and Amy drove back to the airport together. They had just parted ways with Ashley, the blonde catching a ride to the airport with her good buddy Carlito.

"None taken," the redhead replied honestly. She glanced at her friend as the Canadian diva steered the rental car. "I mean, why do you think I left him? Why do you think I fell in love with Adam?" But as soon as the second question left her lips, she knew that hadn't been because of Matt. Sure, his ridiculous possessiveness, verbal and emotional abuse and uncaring, nonchalant attitude had helped her along in that area, but the truth was, she'd always had feelings for the blond man.

Trish nodded.

"Exactly my point," she said. She smirked. "I'm actually glad Ash got a ride with Carly."

The redhead got the point immediately.

"You know something I don't, Trish?"

"Probably not," the Canadian replied with a slight shrug. "Unless you haven't noticed a spark between the two of them."

"I have," Amy admitted. "Adam and I saw them together in catering a few weeks back and even talked about that."

The blonde shrugged.

"John and I did, too. But I don't think anything will come of it. Ashley seems too loyal to Matt." She said a bit more, her gaze staying on the road as she drove, but after a few minutes, when her friend didn't reply, Trish turned her head.

"Amy? Hey... Amy!"

The redhead snapped back to reality.

"What? Oh, sorry."

"It's okay. What was that all about?"

The taller woman fixed an intense gaze on her firend.

"Trish, can I tell you something? But you have to promise me you won't say a word to Adam..."

"Sure." The blonde gave her a confused glance.

"Or to John," Amy continued. She hated having to say that, but she had to throw it in. She knew Trish loved to gossip, and she knew Cena would be the first person to hear it - and who knew if he wouldn't spill it to Adam?"

Trish arched a brow in surprise. This was pretty serious, from what she gathered.

"Okay."

"Well... Matt has been calling me a lot lately," the redhead admitted. "At the oddest times, at that. It's like... he can't leave me alone."

"Eww..." the blonde exclaimed.

"He even got into our rental car at the Royal Rumble," she confessed.

"He what?"

"Yeah, Adam went in before me, and the next thing I knew, Matt was in the car with me." She shook her head. "It's like he's been obsessed with me." She shuddered as her friend didn't interrupt but merely listened. "He even called when I was at Adam's in Toronto. Good thing Adam was in the shower."

"Oh, yeah," Trish said in agreement. "If he knew Matt called you, he would have flipped his top!" She stopped for a red light and stared at her friend. "What are you going to do?"

The redhead shook her head.

"I don't know," she admitted. "I don't want to change my number because that would be such a hassle. Trish, he keeps telling me he wants to 'see me' and 'talk with me.'"

"Do you think he wants you back?"

Amy shrugged.

"I have no idea... But more importantly, I don't care. I love Adam, and I'm so happy with him."

The petite blonde smiled.

"Aww, that's sweet," she said, giving her friend's hand a squeeze. "After both your past relationships, I think it's great you two found each other."

Amy smiled.

"Yeah... It is nice. And I have to confess - I actually miss him."

Trish's smile increased.

"Aww!"

"I'm going to miss being with him in Toronto, but I really need to go home," she said. There was a brief silence as the two friends continued on their drive. Then, the redhead sighed and continued with the original topic. "Maybe I should just give in and see Matt, let him speak his piece and be over with it. At least I can reiterate directly to his face that I don't want him anymore."

"Not a bad idea."

"And if he's as bad to Ashley as he was to me, then maybe I can even convince her to leave him."

The blonde bit her lip at those words. She couldn't comprehend how Amy had stayed with Hardy for as long as she had. It was so overly excessive considering that he hadn't treated her well.

"Maybe Carlito would be the best person to convince her to do that," Trish offered. "He obviously cares for her, and from the looks of it, that's exactly what she needs right now - a nice guy caring for her."

"I agree," the redhead said, nodding. She grew silent then as she thought about Adam. She wished she could call him right now, but she knew he was on a plane heading for Toronto at that very moment. She decided she would call him as soon as she got home - no matter what time it was. As always, she had to tell him goodnight and "I love you" before she went to bed.

--

_Three Hours Later_

Adam grumbled uncomfortably as he lugged his bags over the threshold into his house. Luger and Branny weren't making the task easy, either, as they jumped up on him as he entered.

"Hello, boys!" he called, forcing himself for once to sound enthusiastic. He was exhausted and weary... And he missed Amy. The redhead had stayed with him every single night over the past week since her house had been vandalized, and it felt alien to him not to have her with him.

Luger was whining as he sat on his haunches and eyed his master dolefully. It was as though the Labrador had read his mind, and he probably had. Adam knew exactly why he was crying.

"Mommy's not here tonight, pal. Soon... soon."

They'd been referring to Amy as the dogs' "Mommy" for awhile now, even since before the vandalism. They seemed to love her just as much as he did.

He really missed her. He supposed it was silly, but he wished she could always be with him.

Adam walked through the house, paranoia getting the better of him as he checked each room. After what happened at Amy's, he'd picked up the habit of making sure everything was the way it should be. Then again, after his separation, he'd been equally as wary, as Lisa had had a habit of trying to get into his house. It knocked the wind out of him that he had ever gotten mixed up with her in the first place, let alone actually married her.

He knew she was responsible for Amy's condo being trashed. Who else would write such horrible things - and in lipstick, at that - on the redhead's bathroom mirror and wall? He'd called her right after he'd called the police that night, telling her off. He had been considering getting a restraining order, but Amy would have to do the same. And those damned police! They claimed there was "insufficient evidence" to pin the vandalism on his ex-wife. Idiots... But he knew her, and the crime fit her to a T. Besides, Lisa didn't have the guts to confront the redhead face-to-face - that was why she had resorted to cowardly comments on an internet message board a year earlier. She knew Amy would beat the shit out of her and put her in the hospital if she ever fucked with her up close and personal.

He had just removed his shoes and stretched out on his back on the bed, his hands folded beneath his head and the TV on when the phone rang. He smiled, his mood completely changing as he reached over to answer. He knew it was her.

"Hello, baby."

"Hi, baby," Amy replied, smiling. "I just got in."

The blond man smiled. The mere sound of her voice still caused his stomach to get all fluttery. He supposed true love was meant to do that.

"So did I..." He paused, and then, "... I miss you."

"I miss you, too, Ad," she replied, and his heart melted. He loved her so much that sometimes it actually hurt.

There was a brief, comfortable pause, and then he posed a question with concern.

"Is all okay over there? The place hasn't been trashed again, has it?"

"No, everything's fine here," she answered. And it was, except for the fact that she missed him like crazy and wasn't sure she would be able to sleep without him. She had gotten the locks changed and had had custom - "fashionable," as she liked to call them - bars put on the windows. In truth, she hated them, but after the frightening experience of having someone break in and vandalize the place, what choice did she have?

"Good," Adam said. He reached up with his free hand, running his fingers through his golden hair. "And by the way, Luger and Branny miss you. Well, Luger does, at least."

The redhead laughed softly, sweetly on the other end. Being equally as huge a dog lover as her boyfriend was, she found that adorable.

"Yeah? Aww... Well, he'll see me again soon enough."

The tall blond man chuckled.

"I -_ he_ - can hardly wait."

Amy laughed as well.

"I love you, Adam."

"I love you, too, Ames. See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight," she said, following the word with a kiss she blew into the receiver.

"Goodnight, baby."

Shortly after hanging up, the Canadian went to bed. Surprisingly, it didn't take him long to fall asleep. Not surprisingly, the beautiful redhead dominated his dreams that night.


	21. Chapter 21

_WWE Hall of Fame - April 1, 2006_

Carlito stood in the hallway at the establishment in which the WWE Hall of Fame was being held that night. Along with him were lots of other wrestlers, who were congregated all over with one another and their wives, husbands, significant others and friends. He himself had invited a female friend along, as he hadn't wanted to attend the event alone.

The young man couldn't help but look for her... He knew she hadn't yet arrived, as he didn't spot her anywhere. But then, oddly enough, as though on cue with his thoughts, there she was, entering the building on her crutches, her long blonde hair hanging loosely, spilling like spun gold down her shoulders.

Carlito couldn't take his eyes off of her. She looked perhaps more beautiful than he'd ever seen her, her face fresh with just a hint of makeup, and she was wearing a pale yellow dress that perfectly suited her gorgeous figure. She simply took his breath away, and he found himself openly staring at her. For the life of him, he couldn't help it.

Ashley's blue eyes met his brown, and she gave him a smile and a very subtle wink. She wanted to hobble over to him, but she couldn't - not with Matt right there at her side. And unfortunately, she doubted he would leave her alone tonight for a second, except for when she went to the ladies room or he to the men's room.

But Charlie knew the drill... That day when she'd been holed up at Matt's and he'd confronted her about her phone conversation with her friend, she had indeed called him back. She'd told Carlito all that had happened, and he'd listened and been patient with her all the way through.

Carlito's dark eyes caught the blonde's gaze, and he seemed to read her thoughts. _'Please, don't come over right now.'_ He knew it had nothing to do with him and everything to do with Hardy. The bastard had gone all possessive, as Ashley had told him not too long ago. And he had accused her off... Hell, Carlito actually wished it were true except for the cheating part. He wished she would dump that guy, and not even because he wanted her for himself. Ashley was a beautiful, sweet, kind and caring girl who deserved nothing but the best. She deserved someone who would treat her with kindness and affection and respect... And the more he thought about that, the more he wished he could be that person. He let out a sigh and finally turned elsewhere.

Trish Stratus and John Cena were standing nearby to his right, and they were holding hands and talking. He eyed them for a moment until both became aware of him, and they smiled and waved.

When he turned to his left, he saw Adam Copeland and Amy Dumas, another happy couple in spite of the way they'd gotten together. He had his arm around her as they spoke with Rey Mysterio and his wife Angie.

Carlito turned back a moment or two later and caught Ashley watching him. His heart nearly stopped at the surprise of it. But she _was_... She gave him a smile, and it just about melted his heart.

--

"Hey! Amy!"

The redhead turned, startled by the voice calling after her in a loud whisper. She had gotten up and left during a break in the Hall of Fame ceremony to go to the ladies room. What was he doing, following her?

"Hello, Matt," she said, reaching a hand up to her hair, which she had just pulled back into a tight ponytail.

"How are you?" Hardy asked. He glanced around, noting that although a small handful of people milled around, no one was paying them any heed.

"I'm actually okay."

"That's good," he said, his dark eyes fixing on her hazel. Then, "Hey, I heard about your place being vandalized recently. My God!"

Amy eyed him with caution. Was this really it, that he was concerned because he'd heard about that? She really wasn't sure.

"Yeah, that sucked," she said. "We fixed the place up real nicely, though." She let out a small, almost sardonic laugh. "Maybe I should actually thank the vandals, because after all the redecorating, it looks better than it did before."

Hardy simply stared at her before realizing he was supposed to laugh.

"Well, that's good. So... Not rooming with the boyfriend anymore, huh?"

Again, the wariness shot through her. She didn't like the way Matt referred to Adam... Although she had to acknowledge that it wasn't that bad, seeing as he could have referred to him by something else she would have totally hated.

"We do the same thing we always have," she answered, regretting she was even telling him this. "Sometimes I stay at his place, sometimes he stays at mine."

I see," Matt said. He was silent for a beat, then spoke again. "So... When can I come by to see you?"

"I... I've been insanely busy," Amy said, casting through her mind for any excuse.

He just eyed her quietly, and the redhead actually began to feel guilty.

"Well, I guess Wednesday would be okay," she said. "I'll be home and not at Adam's, so... Why not?"

A smile adorned Hardy's face. At long last, she'd agreed to spend some time with him. It left him with a feeling of satisfaction and triumph.

"Great," he said. "Then I'll stop by Wednesday afternoon... Three-ish." He worded it as a statement rather than a question.

"Yeah," Amy said. Inwardly, she wondered what the hell was wrong with her, what had possessed her to agree to get together with him. "Look, I have to get back... Adam's gonna wonder what kept me."

"Yeah, Ashley too," Matt said. "Well, she'll wonder what kept _me_, that is. Okay, so see you later, Amy."

"Yeah... See you," the redhead called as she trotted off.

She felt the fine hairs on the back of her neck stand erect as she felt his eyes still on her. He'd been perfectly nice, but she still had that strange, eerie feeling.


	22. Chapter 22

_WrestleMania 22, April 2, 2006_

Amy winced at the slightly stinging pain of the small wound in her mouth. Lita had gotten physically involved in Edge and Mick Foley's hardcore match, and she paid for it. Foley had shoved Socko - wrapped in barbed wire - into her mouth, just like he'd done to her boyfriend mere seconds earlier.

But the thing that really had her cringing was all that Mick had subjected Adam to in the match. She'd known beforehand all the spots that they'd decided on, but she couldn't believe they'd all actually happened.

She'd feared the tall blond man had not been faking when he'd twitched repeatedly after the insane close to the match - where he'd speared Mick off the ring apron straight onto a table lit on fire - the table she'd lit on fire. The hair on both men's arms had been singed for real, and the redhead was relieved that none of Adam's blond hair had suffered.

Still, hours after the WWE's biggest pay-per-view extravaganza of the year, the man was hurting. He wasn't used to the crazy kind of matches that Mick Foley had made a living excelling in, had had no prior experience with barbed wire, or thumbtacks, or fire in a match. Amy had lovingly tended to him after it was all over. In his locker room, she had administered rubbing alcohol and salve to his myriad of wounds, pulled all the tacks off of his poor back. She'd been in ECW a short while, had been the only woman to get involved in TLC matches, but never before had she witnessed such sheer insanity and chaos in a match.

Amazingly, Adam had needed no stitches in his handsome face, though he had a pretty deep cut on his forehead. It was already scabbed over, and the redhead couldn't help but hope he wouldn't get a scar from it.

"How's your mouth?"

She was actually taken a bit aback by the question, as she'd been lost in her thoughts and not-so-distant memories of the match.

"It's okay," she said. She smiled at him, although she was concerned because of all his bruises, aches and pains - his "battlescars," as the blond man had called them. "And what about you?" She crawled over to him on the bed, where he was laying sprawled on the king-sized mattress. "Baby, are you still hurting?"

"A little," Adam admitted. He winced for emphasis. "Going through that fiery table was no picnic." He chuckled a little as his girlfriend placed her hands ever so gently on his face. "Ahh, I'm okay, honey."

She smiled, an impish hint to it.

"You'd better be, because I knew all night exactly what I wanted to do to you."

He laughed softly again.

"Mmm... I think I like the sound of that." He sat up to meet her halfway, their lips touching in just the softest, featherlike manner at first. Amy gently licked his lips, her eyes fluttering open to see him, his eyes still open as well.

Adam kissed her hard then, his tongue demanding as he tilted his head to one side and tasted her mouth. Damn, she was always so sweet... She always tasted sweet. He growled as she deepened the kiss further, her hands going up into his blond hair, fingers gentle.

She smiled as they continued to kiss, her right hand lowering to his shoulder to brush his arm.

The Canadian let out a soft exclamation of pain, and only then did Amy remember the deep laceration he'd suffered from the barbed wire during the match. It had cut right into the flesh upon which his sun tattoo lay.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, baby!" she said as she broke the kiss. She kept her face near his, nuzzling him as he protested.

"It's fine, Ames."

"You need some TLC." She gave him a come hither type of look, her hazel eyes sparkling.

"I'd rather get me some ACD," Adam quipped, his brows raising in a lascivious manner.

The redhead beamed at him, her heart in her eyes.

"You'll get plenty of that." She kissed him again, and he moaned as he responded, his arms banding around her waist. Amy pushed his embrace away, however, and instead straddled him, gently pushing at his chest. The blond man knew what she wanted and lowered on his back on the mattress, his gaze full of fascination and love as he kept his green orbs on her. She lowered again to kiss him, and this time her hands lowered to fumble with his jeans.

Adam groaned as she got them unbuttoned and unzippered expertly, then she moved to pull them down and off of him. He arched his hips, eagerly helping her progress. Next went his shirt, which she removed in a most gingerly fashion.

She left his boxers on and in place as she then turned her focus on her own garments. As he still lay there, the diva rose to undo her own pants and wriggled out of them, then rose the shirt over her head and dropped it to the floor. As she reached back to unclasp her black bra, Adam's boxers tented up as he watched, twitching and pulsating.

Amy smiled gently as she lowered her panties as well and stepped out of them, her eyes on him. He was so turned on by her little striptease, and she loved that.

He let out a soft, nearly inaudible moan as she came back to straddle him, her hand going to the tent of his boxers, fingers snaking in to fondle the hardened, thickened flesh. She stroked him softly, then hard, alternately, and it felt so incredible, the blond man thought he might lose his mind.

And then, a moment later as she had his boxers off and her warm, moist mouth on him, he thought he had. She licked up and down, from the head, to the shaft, to the base and back again, in a tantalizingly slow motion. Adam's eyes rolled back in his head at the sensation.

Amy smiled more brightly as she saw just how much he was enjoying her actions. That was even more of a turn-on to her, and she knew she was going to stop in a minute or so and get on top of him and ride him to the moon. She kept going, her eyes closing with pleasure as she orally stimulated him. And then, she felt him tap her gently on the shoulder, and she raised her head to eye him.

"For the love of all that reeks of awesomeness," he said, elicting a chuckle from her, "get on top of me - now."

She obeyed his wish, crawling up his body slowly. She straddled him again, moving up enough and lowered her head to deliver a searing kiss on his lips. He kissed her back ardently, a muffled moan escaping him. After, she lowered herself onto him, impaling herself on his hard member, and he sighed as though with relief.

The redhead didn't have to hesitate, as she was already turned on enough to take all of him. She slammed herself down onto his full length, back up again and down again, rapidly. It was so much so to the point that she was already close, nearly seeing stars.

The blond man laid there, a smile of ecstasy on his handsome but bruised face. He wondered if she knew just how incredible she felt to him... He knew that in a few more minutes, very soon, with her riding him this quickly, he would be letting go of that delicious release.

He reached down between them, easily finding her clitoris, and massaged it with the pad of his thumb. The action caused the redhead to cry out with pleasure.

"Oh, God," Amy moaned, not slowing down her pace for a second. The motion of his thumb on that most sensitive area added to her already very stimulated state. Before long, she was coming, the orgasm washing over her, and she nearly screamed as she let go.

Adam moaned at her reactions, loving every second of it. He felt his own orgasm hit, and he kept caressing her there, bringing her to multiples. It was absolutely incredible.

"Adam! Oh, God, Adam!" the redhead cried. She was breathless as she collapsed with her body fully on top of him, and she sought his lips a moment later.

He chuckled after the kiss, his hand going up into her hair.

"Wow... You know what? We never cease to amaze me."

Amy giggled, nuzzling him.

"I love you."


	23. Chapter 23

Carlito looked up from the TV at the distinct sound of a knock at his hotel room door. Had he imagined it? It was after one in the morning, and he was laying on the bed watching an old sitcom on Nick-At-Nite in nothing but his boxers. Maybe he had imagined it?

He got his answer not thirty seconds later - no - as a second series of knocks sounded.

"Yeah - just a minute!" the young man called. He rose and reached for the robe at the foot of the bed to make himself decent before answering the door. Once he had it on and tied, he padded over and unlocked and opened the hotel room door without asking who was there.

His breath caught at who it was, but he was completely dismayed when he realized there were tears streaming down Ashley's face. Not only had she been crying - she still was.

"Ash..." His face was full of concern as he reached for her arm. She handed him one of her crutches and grabbed hold of him as he ushered her inside.

"I'm so sorry to bother you so late, Charlie," she said in a choked voice. She hopped to the bed and sat down, wincing from the pain in her broken left leg.

"No, it's cool," he replied as he propped her crutch against the nearest wall. He took the other as well and placed it beside its twin. "What's wrong? What happened?" He was certain he already knew half the answer as he came to sit beside the blonde. Despite himself, he put his arm around her, and she sank into his touch and then turned to press her face into his chest. She sobbed against him, wetting that area of his bathrobe with her tears as she clung to him.

"It's Matt," she moaned, and it was slightly muffled, but he was still able to decipher her. "He's so cold and distant one minute, and then hotheaded and possessive the next! And..." She raised her head to peer into Carlito's face for a moment but looked away as she continued, as the shame was too much for her. "... And I think he's cheating on me."

"What?" Carlito asked, anger gripping him. How on earth could any man ever cheat on this woman? She was everything any guy could ever want, in every possible way!

"He... He disappears sometimes," Ashley went on with a weak nod. "He never tells me where he's going, and he claims he has an appearance or so and so for SmackDown - but I know he's lying!" She wiped a stray tear away and looked into her close friend's face imploringly. "Am I really that horrible to be around, Charlie? Am I not good enough, not pretty enough?"

He gazed into her tearstained face, his heart going out to her. He shook his head at her questions.

"Stop it, Ashley," he said. "You are anything but horrible." Carlito repositioned his hand as he turned to more fully face her, and he gently tilted her head with his thumb and forefinger gripping her chin. She was gazing directly into his eyes as he uttered his next words. "You are the prettiest girl I know... In fact, you're much more than that - you're beautiful, inside _and_ out."

Ashley's stomach suddenly felt all floaty, as though a million butterflies were fluttering inside it. A pleasant chill shuddered its way through her as well. She looked long and deeply into the man's dark brown eyes and felt something - something she realized she'd never truly felt before. She was practically speechless and finally managed to say something as well as actually smile.

"Charlie, my God..." She smiled a bit more, feeling her cheeks flush slightly red. "... You... Do you really _mean_ that?"

"Damn straight I do," Carlito answered. His hand was still on her face, and he moved it so that the palm was against her soft cheek, the tips of his fingers brushing gently into her fine blonde hair. "And I'll tell you something else, Ashley Massaro - I think you are an amazing woman. And any man who can't see that or appreciate you is just a fool."

Ashley's breath caught in her throat at the profound words. Was it wrong that she was still experiencing those butterflies, still getting the most pleasant chills, plus a jolt of electricity at his touch? She kept her lips parted, eyes half-closed as she felt so comfortable... so very comfortable and natural, and she wanted in the worst way to just lean even closer to him, and...

Carlito abruptly pulled back, going even a step further as he stood up. Suddenly, he was very aware of the fact that he had nothing on under his robe but a pair of boxers, and she was sitting there in her fairly skimpy pajamas and was very vulnerable. But he'd wanted so very much to kiss her - he'd wanted that and a whole lot more, if she would have let it happen. However, there were obstacles - she still had a boyfriend in Matt Hardy. And he had too much respect for her to allow her to cheat on her boyfriend, no matter _how_ lousy he was.

"Err... Look," he said as he turned back to her, "it's late. I think-"

"Charlie, I don't want to go back to my hotel room," Ashley cut in. "Not after Matt hit me. Can I stay here tonight?"

The young man's eyes widened as he stared at her. Had he heard her correctly?

"What? He _hit_ you?!" He was directly by her side again, examining the young woman.

She nodded, her head bowing.

"He slapped me."

Carlito felt his blood boiling. He sat there, silently steaming for a beat, his left hand instinctively clenching into a fist. He wanted to smash that fist right into Matt Hardy's face - _hard_.

"Ch-Charlie?" Ashley's voice was small, tentative and uncertain.

"You can stay here tonight - of _course_ you can stay here tonight." He turned to fully face her, his dark eyes hard, face full of determination. "But let me tell you something... If he ever hurts you like that again... I'll _kill_ him."

Despite the words and their dire meaning - whether literal or figurative, the blonde didn't feel chilled. On the contrary, she actually felt comforted and safe.

Carlito, on the other hand, felt a confliction of emotions inside. This was anything but a simple situation... He now knew for certain one thing, with startling clarity...

... He was in love with Ashley Massaro.


	24. Chapter 24

Her eyes fluttered open slowly as she came awake. She was momentarily disoriented as she felt a strong arm draped over her torso, hair that felt different than what she was used to just brushing against her cheek.

As Ashley's eyes adjusted to the semi-darkness, it all came flooding back to her. She and Matt had had a fight... Carlito - she had gone to him, and he'd let her stay the night.

He was apparently sound asleep, his arm draped over her, his head turned toward her, eyes closed. He looked sweet...

... He _was_ sweet. The blonde thought she might have been a bit overbearing when she'd come here to his hotel room and asked to stay the rest of the night. There was only one bed, so naturally they'd had to sleep together. And Charlie had respected her; he had scooted way over to one side of the bed so she could have the other - but somehow, during sleep, they'd moved over, close to one another to the point of this.

As gently as she could manage, Ashley moved the man's arm and slid as gingerly as possible out of the bed. Damn it... Thanks to her broken leg, this wasn't going to be an easy task. She had to hop to the opposite wall for her crutches.

The sound of Carlito suddenly mumbling in his sleep in Spanish startled her. Her gaze shifted over to him, and she saw he was also moving around but was still apparently asleep. He seemed to be searching for something in the bed, feeling around - for _her_? And then, the one word she recognized emerged from his sleepy lips was her own name.

"Ashley..."

The blonde's heart was hammering as she stood there on her one good foot, the other up as she held onto the desk chair for support. She felt so safe here with Carlito, like she never wanted to leave.

But she knew she had to. No doubt, Matt would interrogate her after she'd spent nearly all the wee hours of the morning elsewhere... And lord only knew what he would do if he found out she'd been with another man - even if it hadn't been in _that_ way.

She had come over barefoot, without shoes, so it would be a somewhat less noisy exit. She limped the rest of the way to her crutches, careful about bumping into anything. Somehow, she kept quiet enough that Carlito remained asleep.

When she reached the door, Ashley turned back again. Sure enough, the young man was still asleep. He'd stopped shifting and talking in his sleep and was still again.

Her heart caught at the sight of him... She raised a hand to her lips and blew him a kiss before slipping out of the hotel room.

--

_That Night, RAW_

"Hey, can I talk to you two?"

Trish and Amy looked up from their small conversation to see Ashley there, propped up by her crutches. There was an expectant and anticipatory look on her face, plus something more that Amy was unable to describe.

Trish nodded and spoke first.

"Sure... What's up, Ash?"

The slight blonde gingerly lowered herself to sit in one of the two free chairs at the table. They were in catering, a very open area where anyone could wander in or over to them, so she would have to be extra specially discreet. Fortunately, Matt had gone home while she'd attended RAW. And although there was nothing planned on the show for her tonight, she sure as hell hadn't been about to tell the elder Hardy that.

"I spent the night with Charlie," she blurted, her eyes closing.

Amy and Trish exchanged confused glances. _Charlie_? But then, the redhead rememebred that the blonde called Carlito by that name, and shock coursed through her. She could tell from the expression on the Canadian woman's face that she felt a similar emotion.

"You what?!" Trish asked in a loud whisper.

"It's not like that," Ashley said as she shook her head. Not that she would have minded if it had been that way.

"Matt and I had a huge fight last night," she explained. "He... He even slapped me." As she spoke that last admission, she bowed her head in shame and embarrassment.

Trish's eyes widened, and a gasp escaped her while Amy wasn't all that surprised.

"That bastard!"

"We made up," Ashley went on, still embarrassed. "But..." She shook her head. "... He's cheating on me. I _know_ he is!"

The redhead eyed the younger woman with empathy. She knew just what Ashley was going through, although Matt had never struck her when they'd been together. But she knew the man had cheated during their relationship, particularly during her neck injury. Naturally, Matt had never admitted it and insisted he'd been the perfect boyfriend, but she knew... She'd _always_ known.

"Oh, my... Honey, are you okay?" the little blonde was asking. She examined the other woman's face, as though searching for a slap mark. "I could just punch out that son of a bitch myself!"

"Physically, I'm okay." Ashley met the redhead's hazel eyes, and the two shared a silent communication. The blonde could see it in Amy's eyes - Matt had cheated on _her_, too.

Shortly after, Trish remembered something else the Diva Search winner had revealed to them.

"So, wait... What happened with Carlito? You were saying...?"

Ashley swallowed hard, fighting back the tears.

"I went to him after the fight," she explained. "I had to talk to someone... Someone who cares." She had a sudden flashback of the previous night, to when she'd been hoping Charlie would kiss her. She'd wanted it so badly, but he had moved away from her. However, due to her vulnerability, she admired the fact that he had done that. What a special guy he was...

"And, well... I asked him if I could stay with him the rest of the night. When I told him Matt hurt me, he..." Her voice lowered even more. "... He said if he ever did it again, he would kill him."

The last words didn't phase Amy in the least. Adam had said the same thing to her, but about Matt hurting her in other ways than physical. What struck her was that Carlito must have been harboring pretty deep feelings for the blonde, and not merely friendship.

"I... I wanted to kiss him last night, ladies... I _really_ wanted to." Ashley felt her face flushing red at the admission.

Amy and Trish again exchanged glances, and the redhead knew they were both thinking the same thing.


	25. Chapter 25

_That Wednesday_

"I miss you," Adam said into the phone. He was puttering around in his house, preparing an early dinner as they spoke. The house just didn't feel the same without her.

"Two more days, babe," Amy said with a smile. She missed him as well, although she would have company soon enough.

Naturally, the redhead hadn't breathed a word about Matt's visit to her boyfriend. She couldn't help feeling guilty when, moments earlier, Adam asked her what she was up to. She'd lied and told him she was going to spend her evening reading a book. But if she told him the truth, he'd be furious. She was regretting having told Hardy he could stop by today. What the hell had she been thinking?

"I know, Ames," the blond man said with a sigh. "You know, it's hard to fall asleep without you beside me at night."

She smiled, biting her lip. His words were so sweet, and they touched her deeply.

"It's the same way for me, sweetie - especially since the vandalism."

Adam felt a twinge at her last few words. The truth was, he worried her about her something awful now, whenever she was alone at home. Somehow, he didn't think she was truly safe there, even though she insisted the opposite to be the case. He was still convinced his ex-wife had been behind the whole break-in and vandalism of Amy's place, but he also didn't think for one second that she'd done it alone. She'd had an accomplice - he'd stake his life on it. And what was to say that sick woman wouldn't try to sic that person on Amy some night when she was there alone? It churned his gut inside.

"Listen," the tall blond man said, "I'm making dinner right now and am about to eat... But how about I catch a flight to you later tonight? I'll get my neighbor to look after the boys, and...?"

"No," the redhead said quickly, probably too quickly. Her heart was thundering as she tried to keep in control. "It's only two more days till we see each other next. Adam, I'm fine, I promise."

He was silent for a beat, and she heard a small sigh on the other end. Damn it, she hoped he wasn't upset or hurt.

"Are you _sure_ you're fine?" he finally asked.

"I'm sure." She was nervous as hell by now, as she knew Matt would have to be coming over very soon. He'd called hours earlier but had never given her an exact time as to when he would be stopping by. But it was close to six already.

"Okay," Adam said.

Amy winced at the inflection in his voice. She could tell he wasn't happy... Damn it, she hated being the cause of his unhappiness.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you, too," the Canadian replied. "Look... I have to finish up here and eat. I'll call you tonight, okay?"

The diva felt her heart sinking at his mood.

"All right."

They said goodbye then, and Amy checked the time on the small clock on the end table there in her living room. Ten of six. Where was Matt? She wished she could go back to the night of the Hall of Fame and take back what she'd said about it being okay for him to come over.

Less than a half-hour later, her doorbell rang. She rose from the couch, where she'd been sitting and watching TV to pass the time and looked out the window. Sure enough, it was Matt. He stood in front of her door, hands in his pockets as he waited.

A thought rushed through her head - should she not answer and pretend she wasn't even home? That wouldn't work - she'd already assured him she _would_ be, and besides, she knew that her place didn't look empty from the outside. So, with a sigh, she answered and let him in.

"Amy... Hi," he said, a terse smile coming to his face. Hardy stepped in past her without even waiting for her to step aside to let him in.

Reluctantly, she closed the door behind him. She didn't like the thought of him being here when she was alone. What had she been thinking?

"Hello, Matt. How has life been treating you?"

"Oh, quite well," Hardy answered quickly. He sat down on her couch, already making himself at home. "I'm due for a real big push on SmackDown."

The redhead rose her brows and gave a short nod, as though in recognition. In reality, it was actually a gesture of surprise. She and Adam watched SmackDown every week, and she sure hadn't noticed Matt on the verge of any "push." Well, maybe a push out of the WWE altogether, but that was it. He was getting buried - at least on weeks he was actually _on_ television.

"Oh... Well, that's good," she answered.

"And what about you, Amy? Any plans for another Women's championship reign on the horizon?" He asked the question with malice, but made sure to disguise it. He knew no such chance was anywhere in her grasp, thanks to that bastard she'd left him for. Thanks to her pathetic, slutty ways, because she'd opened her legs for that piece of feces Adam Copeland, her career was down the toilet... She would probably _never_ return to the Women's Division, much less see the title.

"That'll happen eventually," she said, her eyes casting down at the floor for a beat. "Right now, they want me there with Adam... And I'm happy where I am right now." That was half true but also half untrue. While she loved being with Adam all the time, accompanying him to all his matches and promos, she missed having matches of her own. She wished the company would allow her to do both, on a fifty-fifty basis. Then, her personal as well as professional lives would be just about perfect.

Matt simply eyed her silently for a moment, a barely noticeable smile - or was it a _smirk_? - touching his lips. Then, he shook it off and appeared to grow serious as he spoke next.

"Amy, let me ask you something... I know you guys aren't friends, but has Ashley been acting at all differently?"

The redhead perked up at the question. He was definitely wrong in his assessment of them not being friends - over the last little while, they _had_ become so, but Amy wasn't about to tell Matt that if Ashley hadn't done so herself.

"Different? How?"

"Just different," Hardy said. "Okay, let me ask you this - has she been hanging around another man?"

The redhead felt her heartbeat quickening. Damn it, she wasn't a very good liar. Surely, Matt would see right through her, just like he had when he'd confronted her about Adam...

"No. I know she's close with Trish, but I don't ever see her with guys other than in passing." She looked him dead in the eye as she spoke, her voice and features unwavering and calm. "Look, Matt... Regardless of all that, I think you should speak to your girlfriend about this - because you asking me such a question tells me you two don't communicate as much as you _should_."

Hardy nodded and ran a hand through his hair.

"You're right, Amy... You're right." He kept his features placid, but inside, he was full of suspicion and anger. He knew the woman knew more than she was letting on... And he intended to somehow, someway, find out everything.


	26. Chapter 26

Matt was full of self-satisfaction at his actions. Life was good. Not only had he just had some of the best sex of his life, he was also going to teach his former longtime friend and important lesson - that you don't mess with Matthew Moore Hardy.

"You'll call me soon to let me know how it went?" the woman asked. She was up from the hotel room bed already, putting her clothes back on. She was just exactly the way he liked women - just like him. She was quick, to the point, and didn't screw with pointless things such as niceties.

"You bet your sweet ass I will," he replied, a smirk on his face. For a brief moment, he thought about Ashley and wondered what she was doing right about now. Oh, well... In any case, what she didn't know certainly wouldn't hurt her.

He pushed all thoughts of his blonde girlfriend from his mind as the woman he'd just slept with, the woman whom he'd been secretly having an affair since last year, smiled and came over for a kiss. Although they weren't in love or anything ridiculous like that, Matt enjoyed kissing her. She was quite passionate. A bastard's loss was his own gain.

"Good, because I can hardly wait to find out what happens. Thanks for the good time, as usual." She gave him a saucy look that included a wink.

"Thank you," he said.

Moments later, she slipped into her shoes, picked up her bag and left, and Hardy was once again alone. He was still feeling so good about himself. He decided to give Ashley a call and picked up his cell phone from the nightstand.

--

They returned to the house tired, but far from exhausted. Amy was happy to be back in Adam's abode and had missed the place. In truth, she was beginning to feel like this was more her home than her actual one did. It had nothing to do with the break-in and vandalism at her house but everything to do with the cute, sweet yellow Lab and white teacup poodle who both greeted her so lovingly - and most especially, the handsome tall blond man with whom she'd chosen to share her life.

She _belonged_ here... She felt that, and never before had anything hit her in such a deeply profound way.

"I love it here," the redhead suddenly blurted, facing her boyfriend and wrapping her arms around him. "And I love _you_." She smiled brightly as they gazed into one another's eyes.

Adam felt momentarily speechless. This woman was so precious, so special. He pulled her closely against him and lowered his head, his lips softly pressing against hers. The movement was almost tentative at first as he just brushed her soft lips with his own, and then, when she held more fastly to him, he deepened it. Their tongues met hotly, and he groaned as he felt her press her beautiful, curvaceous body more tightly to him.

"I love you," Adam breathed moments later as their lips separated. He held her tightly to him, rocking her back and forth ever so slightly. She felt so incredibly good in his arms, it felt like he'd died and gone to heaven.

"Just hold me forever?" Her voice came out soft and almost childlike, her words more a statement than an actual question.

The Canadian smiled, his heart doing the most amazing flipflops that only the truest love could produce.

"Forever and then some," he murmured, his lips near her ear. He kissed her hair, her temple, and the fingers of his left hand gently traced her lovely profile.

As their gazes locked and held, Amy wondered what she had ever done to be so fortunate as to have this wonderful, warm, beautiful man. She didn't know the answer, yet at the same time, she certainly wasn't going to complain. He was the best thing to have happened to her in so long a time.

Pushing up on her tiptoes, the redhead kissed him firmly, madly, passionately. He returned it with fervor, a soft, muffled groan escaping him. The kiss went on and on as Adam suddenly lifted Amy up off her feet. They broke it briefly as the blond man swept her into his arms to carry her down the hall to the bedroom.

They ended up on the bed, where he laid her and got on beside her, his green eyes already making love to her. In a second, Adam was on her as their lips met again. He lavished just about every crevice of her soft, warm, velvety mouth with his tongue, loving the way she tasted.

Amy made a little sound of pleasure as she curled her fingers in his soft blond hair, pulling him even closer. She loved kissing him, loved the feel of his lean, muscular, masculine body on hers, loved the feel of him inside of her.

Yes, this was definitely where she belonged... She was home.

Adam allowed his large hands to roam all over her, and he tugged gently on her clothing, slowly removing it. All the while, they kept kissing, breaking it only to allow for garments to be undone or taken off.

Amy's breathing was heavier as she helped him remove his clothes as well, the desire in his green eyes making her tremble. She loved him so much, loved seeing that look in his eyes. Never had she felt as wanted and as loved as she did with him.

The redhead turned around as the Canadian went for the clasp of her bra, and she sighed as he ran his hands down the sides of her body. She leaned into his touch and nearly died as she felt his hands gently brush aside her long hair, followed by his lips on the nape of her neck. Once he concluded the gentle affection, she repositioned herself into a crouching position, welcoming him, but the blond man had other ideas as he kissed her shoulder, tapping her. She glanced over at him.

"No, not like this," Adam whispered. There was an easy smile on his handsome face. "I want to be able to see you tonight. I want to witness every reaction, every bit of pleasure on that beautiful face."

Amy turned around into a kiss, and she returned it fervently, her arms encircling his neck. He kissed her and kissed her, ending it with a sweet, tender little kiss on the tip of her nose.

Afterward, the redhead laid back, her eyes wide open and gazing up into his. She loved watching him as well, and loved the soft groan he emitted when she felt him enter her. He pumped in and out of her slowly at first, giving her time to adjust to his size. But Amy was ready as she gave some upward thrusts of her own, meeting him with perfect synchronicity.

She gasped at the sensations shooting through her. It felt amazing.

Not much longer after that, she was crying out as she came. The blond man kept thrusting fast and hard, enabling the climax to draw out even longer and more intense.

Adam groaned as he felt his own orgasm hit. He clenched his teeth, sucking a deep breath in between them and let go. The intensity of it nearly knocked him out. And when it was over, Amy clung to him, and he kissed her over and over again, the affection he felt nearly fierce. He simply couldn't get enough of her, whether he was making love to her, kissing her, or just sitting quietly by her side.

He smiled as he kissed her again, then placed his lips near her ear.

"I love you."

The redhead chuckled softly and placed her palms on his cheeks, drawing his face to hers. She kissed him on the lips before responding.

"I love you, too."


	27. Chapter 27

Ashley held her breath for a beat as she rummaged. She couldn't help herself, although she knew he'd never hear her and figure out what she was doing... Not while he was currently in the shower.

Matt had just returned home from his SmackDown dates for the week. He would be here for the next three days, which, due to her still casted leg, would mean they would spend them together. The blonde wasn't so sure she felt happy about that. She knew he was cheating on her - _still_ cheating on her. Of course, Matthew Moore Hardy would never admit to such a thing, under any circumstances. But she wasn't stupid, and she knew to trust her instincts, not to mention the overwhelming evidence...

... Several days ago, Matt had told her he had an appearance in Denver, Colorado. SmackDown was currently in that area, but she had heard nothing about a Denver appearance. And then, sure enough, after she phoned someone in WWE management, it had been confirmed that there _wasn't_ any appearance - at least not by Matt.

Ashley was fuming. And she continued on with her search as she went through her boyfriend's suitcase. She knew she would find something incriminating - a shirt that reeked of another woman's perfume, a box of condoms, something.

"What do you think you're doing?"

She looked up sharply, utterly startled as she'd been so intensely focused on searching that she hadn't heard him finish his shower. He stood there glaring at her in a towel, another smaller one clutched in his right hand as he wiped at the back of his hair.

"I... I was looking for gum," Ashley said lamely. She hated herself the moment the words left her lips, because that explanation had to be the dumbest in the world. Even _she_ didn't buy it.

"Sure you are," Matt said in a flat tone. He walked over to her, to where she was sitting on the floor by his suitcase. "You stupid girl," he snapped. "First of all, you're not gonna do your leg any good sitting there like that. Second..." He grabbed her forcibly by the right arm, yanking her up so hard, she let out a small cry of pain. "... You're full of shit, and we _both_ know it. What the hell are you snooping in my stuff for?!"

Ashley winced and rubbed at her aching arm as she tried her best to stand on her one good leg. She could hardly look at him without flinching. What the hell had happened to this man? She no longer knew him. Where was the kind, sweet, gentle Matt Hardy she'd fallen in love with? Or had he even been _any_ of those things? She was beginning to wonder. Thoughts of Amy, and how Matt's relationship with her had ended, quickly flitted through her mind.

Hardy glared daggers into her, his dark brown eyes extremely hard.

"You know, this is the part where you _speak_, Ashley."

"I know... I-I'm sorry," she said, swallowing hard. She despised the way she was behaving at that very moment, like such a coward. She'd never been afraid of him before. However, after their fight on the night of WrestleMania, things had changed. After all, that was the night he'd slapped her. What would be next, a punch? She shuddered as the dire thought came into her head.

"What exactly was it you were looking for? Really?" the dark-haired man asked. He eyed her suspiciously, yet curiously and, to Ashley's thinking, with a slight tinge of amusement as well.

She stared at him, anger suddenly returninig to her. How dare he act like this toward her!

"I think you already know the answer to your own question, Matt," she snapped, courage replacing her fear. "If not, figure it out!"

"Getting defensive now, are we?" Hardy asked rhetorically, snidely. "Your stupid jealousy has got to stop, Ashley!"

"Jealousy? Jealousy? If you weren't screwing around on me, there wouldn't _be_ any jealousy!"

"Oh, shut up!" he bellowed, his face reddening in extreme anger. He moved his face closer to hers, his dark eyes widened as he spoke his next words. "You don't know what you're talking about, plain and simple... You're all confused. You must have gotten some crazy ideas in your head from talking to my ex-girlfriend."

"What?" Ashley made a face of vast confusion, though she was surprised as well. She hadn't told Matt she had become friends with Amy, let alone that she'd actually spoken with her about him.

"You're talking to Amy about me, aren't you?" he barked. "Comparing notes... Why? So she can poison your mind with lies about me?!"

"Matt, I don't know what you're talking about - no one is poisoning my mind!" the blonde exclaimed, gesturing with one hand. Boy, he had really grown paranoid over these last couple of months, and she didn't like it one bit.

"Yeah, sure... And what about loverboy?"

Ashley blanched at his usage of that final word.

"That's what I thought," he went on. "Damn it, I still don't even know who he is, but I _know_ there's a guy."

"I'm leaving... I don't have to take this!" The blonde hobbled around the room, her crutches in view. However, she didn't quite make it to them.

"No you _don't_!" Matt made another grab for her arm, causing Ashley to lose her balance at the unexpectedness of it. She cried out, not from the tightness of the grip on her arm but for the fact that her left foot hit the floor as she instinctively tried to get her balance. Pain shot up her bad leg.

Matt's demeanor changed instantly and dramatically as he turned his grasp into an embrace. He held the blonde tightly against him by the waist, his face softening as he moved it toward hers and nuzzled her.

"Aww, baby... C'mon, I didn't mean it. C'mon, Ash, don't go." He pressed a kiss to her forehead, then one to her lips.

Ashley shut her eyes tightly, struggling somewhat as he tried plying affection on her. What the hell was this? What the hell was _wrong_ with him? She squirmed and stiffened as his lips touched hers. Kissing him was one of the last things in her mind right now. She wanted to get out of here.

"Ash... Ash, tell me you love me."

Her lips pressed tightly together, her heart thundered in her chest. Again she wondered what in hell was wrong with him. Was he bipolar or something? This was crazy! And while she thought she did love him, she certainly didn't want to say it right now. However, she knew she had to if she ever wanted to get him off her back.

"I love you, Matt."

Hardy chuckled and pressed another kiss on her lips. Ashley shut her eyes yet again, wishing she were anywhere but here. Visions of Carlito suddenly came into her head. She wished he were here to save her. And then, she wondered why that word had come into her mind. _Did_ she need saving?


	28. Chapter 28

Amy stood outside of the front door to his house, a small smile gracing her lips. They had had plans for her to come up, but she hadn't given him the benefit of the knowledge she was coming by herself. After all, she wanted to surprise him, so why would she give him a call to pick her up at the airport?

She pulled her wheeled suitcase directly up to the door and rang the bell. He'd been home since the night before, when they'd parted company after RAW. She couldn't wait to see the expression on his face when he came to answer.

In all her excitement and anticipation, the pretty redhead failed to notice the movement off to her right, from the side of the house. The person slunk off stealthily as they caught a glimpse of her.

Amy couldn't help the small smile from growing slightly larger as she rang the doorbell again. He wasn't expecting her, therefore he was probably unprepared to answer the door. It was still morning and early enough that he might even still be in bed. She pictured him in just a pair of boxers and practically purred in satisfaction at the thought.

The door remained closed, locked... Either he was still asleep and deeply at that - the dogs were barking up a storm - or else he wasn't here. Amy frowned at the thought of that. Adam was most definitely not a morning person, and she knew he usually preferred shopping or working out in the afternoon.

She had her own key. However, it was somewhere buried in her purse. She cursed herself for having left it free as opposed to adding it to her own plentiful set of keys. Well, after this, that was exactly what she'd do.

She spotted Luger in a window off to the left, in the living room. The curtain was slightly pulled back and the yellow lab peered out at her and barked.

"Oh, Luger..." she said. "... If only you could open the door for me!" Amy released her bag and knelt down to rummage through her purse. She fished around for a good five minutes before she finally came up with the key to the front door of Adam's house.

"Aha... Finally." She straightened and inserted it into the door, and it quickly unlocked. The dogs were both in the small hallway and barking, jumping up on her in excitement as she entered.

"Hey, boys." She quickly shut the door behind her. "Adam?" She guessed he wasn't home, or else he definitely would have responded by now.

The redhead meandered through the house, poking her head into doors, the two dogs at her heels. Her boyfriend wasn't here. The only strange sign was when she entered the bedroom... One of the windows was open wide, and Amy knew Adam always closed them when he went out.

She arched an eyebrow as she approached it. It definitely wasn't like the blond man to forget to shut a window.

"C'mon, boys... Come on," she called to the dogs as she backed out of the room. The delightful canines obeyed and followed her.

She wondered where Adam was, where he'd gone. She reached into her purse for her cell phone, flipping it open. She felt she really should call him, but it would suck that she would ruin the surprise. But what choice did she have? He would come home to see someone in his house and probably think it was an intruder... After all, she'd never done this before when he wasn't home, but someone else had - and that person sure as hell hadn't been welcome. Amy didn't want the Canadian to come home and suspect for a second that that worthless bitch was the one who'd entered his house.

With her mind made up, the redhead pressed "1" on her speed dial - Adam's cell number. Oh, well... So much for surprising him.

The phone rang four times, and Amy was beginning to think he wasn't going to answer. However, as it was about to ring again, she finally heard his voice.

"Hello?"

Judging by his tone, she could tell he hadn't given the display on his cell phone a glance.

"Hi, baby, it's me."

"Ames... Hey."

This time, the redhead could hear the smile in her boyfriend's voice.

"Where are you, Adam?" she asked.

"I'm grocery shopping... I'm afraid all I have left in my fridge is a bottle of seltzer, some baking soda, and what I think are the remains of a meatloaf."

Amy chuckled. He couldn't possibly be as bad as she was when it came to that sort of thing. But she loved the way he liked to make her laugh.

"Oh, that explains it. I've been waiting for you, you know."

"You have? Where are you?"

She sighed. Oh well, there was no getting around it now.

"I'm in your house," she admitted. "I wanted to surprise you... I've been here about ten, fifteen minutes now."

"Wow... Well, I'm surprised," he said with a chuckle. "You just sit tight, make yourself comfortable. I'll be home soon."

"Okay," she said. She couldn't help the smile that easily came to her face.

"Love you."

"Love you, too." Amy hung up and took her shoes off, then stretched out on the couch to relax. Branny leapt up and onto her lap, and as she stroked his head, she couldn't imagine anything dampening her mood.


	29. Chapter 29

Ashley shook her head in frustration as she hung up and flipped her cell phone to a close. It was no use - he wasn't going to answer. Something was definitely up.

Matt wasn't answering his cell phone. Given the fact that he didn't have an event right at that very moment, and that it wasn't the wee hours of the morning, when he would be asleep, the blonde found that suspicious. But it was the same old song and dance.

The cell phone that was still clutched in her left hand abruptly began ringing, startling her. Ashley blinked and stared down at its display, then felt some measure of surprise at who was calling.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Ashley. It's Amy," the other woman said genially.

"Yeah, I know. How are you?"

"I'm all right. I should be asking you that question," came the reply. "How's your leg holding up?"

Ashley glanced down at her still injured leg, now in a slightly smaller cast than she'd had in previous months.

"It's okay," she answered. "I just wish it were better by now."

"I know how it is... You're just itching to get up and come back."

"And just plain _itching_," the blonde complained.

They both laughed, and it was the first time that day that Ashley had done that. Amy felt bad that she was about to dampen her new friend's mood with the mention of something not too pleasant.

"Listen, I have to tell you something, Ash... It's about Matt."

The blonde diva's heart began racing. So, this was it... The redhead was going to break some big news to her. She knew it from the tone of her voice. She wondered if Amy had been the one Matt had been running around with after all. And then, she felt awful for such thoughts. Amy was a great person, one she definitely considered a friend over the last couple of months. She wouldn't do that. Besides, she was with Adam, and she loved him. She knew the redhead would never do anything to betray the tall blond Canadian.

"Wh-What is it?" Her voice shook.

Amy sighed before continuing.

"I saw Matt the other day," she revealed. "He came by to see me."

Ashley felt as though a wrecking ball had just smashed into her stomach. So, her initial instincts were in fact correct? That was what was going on? Matt was seeing his ex-girlfriend? She didn't know what to say.

"I... see."

"Ash, he thinks you're messing around on him and accused me of 'putting stuff in your head!'"

"What?"

"I don't know what his problem is, but he seems obsessed. He bothered me for months - calling me, approaching me when Adam's not around - to spend time with him. I finally agreed to hang out just for a little while, and he grilled me about you."

Ashley frowned, though of course her friend couldn't see it. But Amy continued.

"I think he's still very bitter over the way _we_ ended, and he thinks you're going to do the same thing I did."

"What exactly did he say to you?"

"He asked me if you've been spending time with guys, Ash," the redhead said. "And he said, 'I know there's another man.'"

"Oh." The blonde didn't quite know what to say. Even after experiencing the third degree from Matt directly, it blew her away that he could subject her to it through someone else. And not just someone else, but his ex-girlfriend. It was madness.

"To be perfectly honest, I was sorry I agreed to see him," Amy admitted. "I only gave in to get him out of my hair." She paused for a beat, then spoke again. "By the way... How's Lucas?"

The blonde winced slightly. These days, she regretted the times she wasn't over at Matt's for one reason and one reason only. Lucas. The dog got plenty of attention when she was there - from _her_. Matt was a different story. Mostly, he seemed to ignore the little dog.

"Well, he seemed okay when I was at Matt's the other day."

"'Seemed' okay? What do you mean? Why wouldn't he be okay?"

Ashley swallowed hard. She knew how much the other woman loved animals - to the point that she had her own charity, A.D.O.R.E. - and how very much she loved Lucas in particular. This wouldn't be easy to say, but it would be even more difficult to hear.

"Amy, Matt hardly pays any attention to him. He snaps at him when he does."

There was a moment of silence on the other end, but Ashley could hear the other diva taking a deep breath. She knew Amy must have been about to lose her temper.

"So, he's neglecting my dog, is he? He's mistreating him?"

"Y-Yeah, I would say that." Ashley's head then nearly spun from the string of colorful curses she heard on the other end. She knew Amy would be mad, but _wow_!

The conversation didn't last much longer after that. The women agreed to get together very soon, and the redhead told the blonde to take care of her leg. After that, they hung up.

Ashley fiddled with her cell phone, staring down at it as she pondered an attempt to call Matt again. The way she saw it, why should she even bother? Clearly, he wasn't interested in taking her calls. She would speak to him again when he deemed her worthy enough to call. She sighed.

The ringing of her doorbell suddenly startled and surprised her. She was not at all thrilled by the thought that it was probably Matt. She pushed herself up off the couch, grabbed her crutches and hobbled over to the door. Whoever was paying her a visit obviously knew about her injury. The fact that they didn't ring the bell again as she took awhile to answer told her that much.

Ashley smiled as she caught a glimpse of her visitor through the peephole in the door. A slew of butterflies suddenly came to life, fluttering away in her stomach. She opened the door with a bright grin, noticing the bouquet of flowers he clutched in his right hand.

"Hi, Charlie!"


	30. Chapter 30

Amy was still seething moments after she had hung up with Ashley. It was one thing for Matt to interrogate her about his current girlfriend - maddening as that was - but it was a whole other story to learn he was abusing and neglecting her dog! Lucas had been _hers_ - Matt himself had gotten him for her shortly after the death of Mason, the little terrier mix she'd had before him.

She was angry with herself as well. She should have known better than to give Lucas to Matt after the breakup. After all, he had never been an animal lover. Sure, he had gotten involved with her charity, A.D.O.R.E., in a small way, but the redhead had always known that was just because of her, and _her_ love and concern for animals and their welfare. Hell, Matt hadn't even been that concerned when her doberman, Cody, had been put to sleep when his cancer had gotten too far-gone. Now that she thought about it, he hadn't even seemed to care when Mason had been run over right before their very eyes! She hadn't even had much time to grieve for her second dog as Matt had gotten Lucas for her not even a month after his passing. A true animal person - animal _lover_ - would have understood.

Tears filled Amy's eyes as she thought about her dogs - all three of them. Cody had had it good, living with her and having a full life, although he'd lasted only ten years. Poor little Mason had only been two when he'd been killed. It hurt her heart, but there was nothing she could do. Lucas was the one pet she could save - and she decided right then and there that she was going to get him back. If she had to sneak over to Matt's house when he wasn't home and only Ashley was there, she would - and she knew the blonde would gladly hand the dog over to her. However, she would rather do it face-to-face, when Matt was there. She wanted to give him a piece of her mind!

Ignoring the tears welled up in her eyes, she picked up the phone's receiver again and punched out her ex-boyfriend's cell phone number. She wasn't quite sure she expected him to answer, but then again, he'd been hounding her with calls, so she supposed there was a good chance he would.

Four rings later, she gave up, slamming the receiver down just as the voicemail kicked in. Damn him... She didn't want to tell him off in a message, she wanted to do it directly _to_ him!

Amy sat there on her couch, dabbing at her eyes with a tissue. Her doorbell suddenly rang, startling her. She got a sick sensation in the pit of her stomach. It better not be Matt...

The emotion gripped her again as she glanced out the window on her way to the door. It was Adam.

The moment she opened the door to him, the redhead burst into tears, sobbing as she sank against him. The blond man was flabbergasted and frowned. He questioned his girlfriend as he gently put his arms around her, entering the house that way.

"What's the matter, baby?" He kicked the door shut and peered into her sad face with concern. "What is it?" he asked when she didn't immediately reply.

Amy shook her head, hating her currently extremely emotional state. Then again, that time of the month was just upon her. Then again still, her pets always choked her up.

"My dogs," she managed as she clung to him. "I-It's my dogs."

The Canadian blinked and slowly nodded, thoroughly understanding. He was the same way where his dogs were concerned, though he'd been lucky thus far that none of them had died like two of hers had.

"Oh, Amy."

"I want Lucas back," she stated firmly, in a strong voice. She raised her head, face still tearstained. "Ashley told me Matt mistreats him. I want him back."

Adam felt his blood boiling at her words. So, that bitter little prick had taken to abusing the dog he'd given Amy? The very pup he'd given her to "replace" Mason before him? It sickened him to think of anyone abusing any animal... But the thought of Hardy taking out his anger on one that Amy had specifically loved and cherished made him want to ram his fist down the bastard's throat.

He led the distraight redhead to her couch and sat her down. His arms still around her, he held her tightly against him, one hand stroking her long hair.

"Shh... It'll be okay, sweetheart. We'll get Lucas back. I promise you, we'll get him back."


	31. Chapter 31

_May 2006_

Ashley grimaced and nearly groaned as she instinctively reached down to scratch at her left leg. Darn it, it was still in a cast - a smaller, softer one no less, but the itchy area was still covered up and not accessible to her.

Fortunately, her phone suddenly rang, distracting her from her current irritation. But it wouldn't be much longer now anyway... She could hardly wait.

"Hello?" she asked as she picked up the receiver and pressed it to her right ear.

"_Hola, bonita_," came the accented male voice.

A huge and bright smile instantly came to the blonde's face.

"Hi, Charlie." She could barely think of anything more to say at that moment, as ripples raced up her spine. She actually hadn't been expecting to hear from Carlito again so soon, as he'd called her last night as well...

... It was more than Matt had called her as of late. She'd dialed him up herself earlier that day, but he claimed he wasn't able to chat for too long. And call her crazy, but Ashley could have sworn she'd heard someone whistling in the background - a _woman_?

"So," Carlito said, breaking her bitter thoughts, "that cast comes off pretty soon, huh?"

"Yeah," she replied with a small smile and some real enthusiasm. She was surprised at how he had seemingly read her mind through a thin telephone wire. And she could hardly wait to get the damned thing off her leg. Once it was gone, she could get back to exercising normally and scratching her leg. Of course, that was to say nothing about her shaving it again! She shuddered at the thought of how the hair on that leg had to be by now.

"That's good... That's really good," the young man said. "Maybe when it comes off, I'll take you dancing." He paused as Ashley remained silent. "If you _want_ me to."

Ashley let out a soft, pleasantly girlish giggle. She simply couldn't help it.

"That sounds like it would be fun!" she cried. She realized her heart was pounding as hard as a kettle drum and suddenly wondered if they did go out dancing, would it be considered a _date_? It wasn't one bit lost on her how excited she was feeling about the idea, but then she nervously bit her lip at that thought. She reminded herself that she was still with Matt.

"Cool."

They talked some more, and Ashley felt better than she had in quite awhile. In fact, she realized that just talking to Carlito made her feel amazing. Of course, it would be better to actually _see_ him...

... And that was when he seemed to once again perfectly read her mind.

"Hey... Why don't I drop by?" he asked. "I... Well, I miss you, Ash."

The blonde found herself grinning from ear-to-ear. He missed her... She couldn't help but think how sweet that was.

"I would like that," Ashley replied, unconsciously curling a lock of her golden hair around her finger. "I'd like that a _lot_, Charlie."

"Great... Well, how about tomorrow?" Carlito inquired. It was one of the usual days off for members of the RAW roster, and he had no appearances scheduled.

"Sure," she replied, still smiling. "That would-" Ashley's words were abruptly halted as she realized someone was ringing her doorbell.

"Hello?" Carlito asked, puzzled.

"There's someone at my door," the blonde stated, her heart beginning to thump nervously rather than pleasantly. "I'd better go see who it is." She gingerly, and with effort, pushed herself up from the couch. "Hang on, I'm not sure I can use the phone while I'm doing this!" she exclaimed. She placed the phone on the small coffee table, straightened and grabbed the crutch leaning against the far end of the couch.

Somehow, she had a feeling she knew the identity of the visitor before she even saw them. Her gut seemed to be telling her it was him, even though she'd been unable to get hold of him earlier.

Ashley opened the door with dread, her stomach actually tied in knots. And sure enough, it was Matt, but she found a smile easily sneaking to her face as her gaze caught sight of the small face peering up at her... He'd brought her a puppy!

"Hi! What are you doing here? And who is this?" she asked cheerily. She reached out with her right hand to pat the small black and white dog's head.

"He's _yours_," Hardy said as he stepped past her and inside. "Just a little 'I'm sorry for being such a jerk lately' gift."

The blonde's smile slowly waned as she glanced over at the phone. Carlito was still on the line, holding on for her. Matt was seating himself on the couch. What if he noticed she'd been on the phone and he got suspicious?

On the other end, Carlito frowned as he realized he was not only hearing Ashley's voice speaking in the background, but a man's as well... Matt Hardy... And then, shock and confusion struck him as he suddenly heard a click, followed by dead silence.

He moved the phone from his ear to briefly stare at it.

"Hello? Hello?"

It was no use. She'd hung up on him.


	32. Chapter 32

_Two Days Later_

Carlito practically grumbled as he walked alone to catering. His stomach was growling and he wasn't particularly in a good mood as it was.

He knew exactly what it was that was bothering him and had been for the last two days - Ashley. After she had hung up on him when Hardy had come to her house, she hadn't called him back. He'd even given her a few hours, assuming she would eventually call, but it had never happened. And although his heart had sunken, he didn't bother calling her back, either. The way he saw it, if she didn't pick up the phone to ring him and explain, she obviously wasn't interested. She didn't care...

He grabbed a plate and plopped a sandwich on it, then sat down at the nearest empty table. As he began to eat methodically, the mention of the blonde diva's name drew his attention to the couple at another table nearby.

"So we'll appeal to Ashley," Adam Copeland was saying. "You yourself said you think she would help. I think we should pay her a visit."

"I know, but-"

"Excuse me... I'm sorry to interrupt."

Adam and Amy looked up simultaneously to see Carlito Colon standing over their table. The young man's expression looked somewhat troubled to the redhead, and instinctively, she knew it had something to do with Ashley.

"I understand you two want to visit Ash."

"Yeah," the tall blond man said with a slight nod. "Amy wants to get her dog back from Matt, and she said she'd help."

"I see," Carlito said. He glanced over his shoulder, spotting a chair and pulled it over to join the couple sitting at the small table. "I'm sorry I'm intruding," he continued as the pair eyed him in silence. "I hope this isn't too much to ask, but I'd like to go with you if... _when_ you visit Ashley."

Adam and the redhead exchanged knowing glances. Something was up, and not anything necessarily good.

"Okay," Amy replied first. She searched the young man's dark eyes, noting pain in spite of the grateful look that suddenly crossed his face. "Is everything okay?"

"Well, not really," he said, wondering why he was even answering truthfully. He hardly knew the couple. "She hung up on me when we were talking on the phone a couple of days ago... And she never called me back." Carlito kept his head down as he spoke the words softly.

Amy felt her heart going out to him. To her, it was painfully clear the young man was in love with the blonde diva.

She reached for his hand, touching it gently, briefly as she asked the next question.

"You two had a fight?"

Carlito shook his head.

"No... Her boyfriend showed up. I guess she was afraid of him finding out who she was talking to."

Adam looked from the man to Amy, and their gazes locked. If Ashley Massaro had any kind of tender feelings for Carlito, Adam thought, the two were in pretty much the exact same situation they had been in. And with Matt Hardy in the middle of it, it would be anything but good. It would be a downright mess.

"I bet it was Matt who hung up on you," the blond man said.

"You think so?"

"Yeah, I do," Adam replied. "I know him damn well to know it's something he would do if he suspected his girlfriend was talking to another man." He shifted his green eyes to Amy's hazel.

"Still... In two days, she hasn't called me back," Carlito said, putting his elbows up on the table and lowering his chin onto his hands. He looked to be almost pouting like a little kid.

Amy bit her lip as thoughts whirled through her head. She didn't want to voice it right there, but she thought it possible that the blonde hadn't called him back because Matt was keeping tabs on her, so to speak. For all she knew, he might have even confiscated Ashley's cell phone. She nearly shuddered at the memory of what had happened when he'd gotten hold of hers.

_"What the _hell _is this, Amy?"_

_His dark eyes were stern and hard - and unbelievably cold considering their brown color. She swore she had never seen such dark eyes look so cold._

_"How in fuck do you explain this?"_

_The redhead shook her head, shivering as she eyed him with the blanket - which he hastily allowed to drop to the floor - in one hand, her new cell phone in the other. She was freezing as she laid there, as she always slept in the nude. Judging by the stark darkness filtering from under the blinds on the windows, it was quite late. Her squinty gaze then caught sight of the clock - three-fourteen in the morning. And then, along with the rest of her, her heart froze..._

_... He had her cell phone - her_ secret _one - and she had a few messages saved on it - messages from Adam, telling her he loved her, that he couldn't function without her._

_"Matt..."_

_"Damn you to hell, Amy Dumas!" Hardy shouted. He tossed her phone down viciously, not caring whether or not he broke it. "So, you're fucking him, huh? Is_ that _what's been going on right under my nose and behind my back?"_

_"Wh-What are you-"_

_Matt gestured wildly as he shouted, interrupting her._

_"What am I talking about? Is_ that _what you're gonna ask me? Don't play dumb with me, bitch! Lisa Copeland called me tonight... We had a nice long chat. She told me everything, Amy -_ everything_!"_

_The redhead felt sick. Her mouth was suddenly completely dry. He knew... Lisa knew... They actually_ knew_!_

_"She found a sweet little message from you on her husband's cell phone," the furious man continued. "You love him and miss being with him?!" Matt roared. He was literally shaking and had to get hold of himself before he reached out and actually hit the naked woman on the bed._

_As Amy remained silent, the dark-haired man somehow kept fairly calm... Well, at least enough so that he didn't physically strike out at her._

_"Look, Amy... The cat's out of the fucking bag now, so you might as well confess. That's all I want from you right now, to hear it from your lips."_

_The shaking redhead felt the hot tears slipping down her cheeks. She was in shock. This entire thing seemed like an impossible dream, a nightmare. She hadn't meant for him to find out, at least not_ this _way._

_"All right, Matt... All right," she said, surprised at how steady her voice was in spite of her crying. "Yes, I've been sleeping with Adam. I-"_

_"I don't believe this!" he shouted, holding his head with both hands._

_"-_ love _him."_

_Those last three words uttered by the redhead struck Hardy speechless. He gave her the most awful, hate-filled look before fleeing from the room._

"Amy? Are you okay?"

She shifted her eyes to Adam's kind, handsome face, so filled with concern and love. God, how she loved this man.

"Yes, I'm fine. I was just remembering something."

"So, it's okay if Carlito comes with us, right? When we go to see Ashley?"

She glanced over at the other man and nodded.

"Yeah, sure thing."


	33. Chapter 33

Ashley turned her head from one side to the other, her eyelides fluttering as she tried desperately to awaken. She needed to open her eyes, come back to reality so as to eliminate from her mind the horrid image of Matt fucking another, albeit faceless, woman in her dream.

She suddenly bolted up, a small gasp escaping her. She glanced around, one hand coming up to her face, which felt clammy with sweat.

She was at Matt's, and she had fallen asleep on the couch. Her legs were propped up, a light blanket half-covering her in the air-conditioned room. Lucas was sitting up near the sofa and watching her. Her new puppy, Tobey, was nearby as well, curled up and asleep.

She let out a misery filled sigh and settled down again. Tears threatened her as she knew her dream was for real. Even though she was no idea what it was, she still knew that her dream was for real. Even though she had no idea who it was, she knew that Matt had somebody on the side, somebody he was sleeping with when he wasn't home.

Lucas suddenly began barking, racing toward the front door. Ashley stared after him, wondering what was up. She couldn't hear anything unusual, though she knew a dog's sense of hearing was miles keener than a person's. Who knew, also, what kind of scents he'd picked up?

Moments later, the doorbell rang. Lucas' barking grew more excited, more whimpering, and she hefted herself up and called as she hobbled to the door.

"Amy, Adam..." The blonde was surprised to see them, then realized someone else, shorter than the tall Canadian man was behind them.

"Hi, Ashley."

Her jaw dropped with surprise as the couple stepped inside, the redhead instantly stooping to gather the small dog in her arms. Behind Adam, Carlito had stood in wait.

"Charlie... Wh-What are you doing here?" She really meant the question for all three of them, but was looking only at the young man at this point.

"I came to see _you_," he said. "You've been avoiding me, and I wanted to know why."

Ashley blushed, her lips still parted in surprise. She glanced behind her at her friend and her boyfriend, playing with both dogs now. After a moment, she looked back at him and shook her head.

"I haven't been avoiding you." She shut the door as he stepped fully inside, grateful Matt wouldn't be home that night.

"No? Well, it sure feels like it," Carlito replied. He kept his gaze steady and trianed on her blue eyes. Although sleepy-looking, her blonde hair mussed, she looked breathtakingly beautiful to him.

"Charlie, I apologize," she said, shaking her head. "Matt has been really... He thinks I'm seeing someone behind his back," she explained. "I haven't called you lately because I don't want to give him any reason to be suspicious."

"Ashley, we're taking Lucas," Adam announced. "Just so you know."

The blonde diva glanced over at the tall man, who had the small terrier in his arms. The dog was wagging his tail with excitement.

"Huh? Oh... Okay," she replied, barely hearing him. She turned back to the other man, who looked confused, hurt, upset, annoyed, and possibly a few more things. "Charlie, we'll talk again soon... I promise. Now just isn't the best time."

"Not the best time? Ash, isn't he away these next few days with SmackDown?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"Maybe you just don't want anything to do with me," Carlito stated. His heart felt as though it were breaking as he uttered the words.

Amy nudged her boyfriend and glanced in the direction of the other two. As Adam looked up, the redhead gestured to him, and they walked away to give Carlito and Ashley some privacy.

"That's not true at all," Ashley protested, her blue eyes fixed on him. She barely noticed that Adam and Amy had disappeared. "In fact, it couldn't be farther from the truth." She bit her lip, her gaze casting down as she anticipated the man's reaction.

Carlito studied her for a long, wordless moment. Then, his voice soft and even, he spoke.

"Okay... If that's true, then why don't we get together sometime this week - or next, if this week is no good for you?"

"Okay," the blonde replied, nodding. "We can do something."

"Really?"

"Sure," Ashley said. "I've got an appearance in New York next Wednesday, so we can get together later that day." She truly wanted to do something fun with him. She only worried that Matt might somehow show up unexpectedly or call her or something. Well, if he tried the latter, she could always turn her cell phone off. Of course, questions would arise if she did that and he ended up calling her. Alas, she would cross that bridge when it came to her.

"All right... Great." Now Carlito was smiling. She seemed completely genuine and he had no reason to think otherwise.

They stared at each other for a beat before Ashley finally managed to look elsewhere. Only then did she realize they were alone in the room.

"Where did Amy and Adam go?"

Carlito shrugged.

"I don't know, but they said they were taking one of the dogs." He stooped over as Tobey was sniffing at his feet and making little whimpering puppy sounds. "He yours?" the young man asked, picking up the tiny black and white terrier.

"Yeah, he was a gift from-" She bit her tongue, for some reason not wanting to mention his name.

"From Matt, right?"

The blonde nodded.

"Hey."

They looked up at the sound of the voice breaking the uncomfortable moment. Adam and Amy were back, the redhead cradling Lucas in her arms like a baby.

"Thank you, Ashley," the other diva said. "If Matt gives you any trouble about this, give me a call. _I'll_ handle it." She forced herself to ignore the small nudge Adam gave her at her back. After all, Lucas was her dog. She would deal with the situation with Matt herself if it came to that.

"Okay."

"We're gonna take off," the redhead announced. She looked pointedly at Carlito.

Ashley reached out for the young man's arm.

"You're welcome to stick around longer if you want, Charlie," she said, suddenly feeling shy.

"Thanks," he replied, "but I have to go... I'll see you next Wednesday."

The blonde nodded, a feeling of disappointment gripping her.

"All right. See you then. Bye, guys." She saw the trio to the door and watched as they headed to their car. She mostly watched Carlito and didn't return inside until the vehicle was completely out of her sight.


	34. Chapter 34

"See? They get along great," Adam confirmed as they watched the three canines frolicking in his fenced-in yard. "Told you there was nothing to worry about."

Amy sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"That's not why I'm worried, babe." She shook her head. "I went about this all wrong."

The blond man edged closer to his girlfriend, enveloping her in his strong arms.

"What's the matter, baby? Talk to me."

She averted her gaze momentarily before fixing her eyes on his.

"It's... Damn it, I shouldn't have put Ashley in this situation. I should have gone to get Lucas directly from Matt. But now I put her right in the middle of this." She cursed herself mentally, hating what she'd knowingly but unthinkingly done to her new friend. It wasn't as though Ashley hadn't already been having problems with Matt, but this was inexcusable.

"Hey... Stop beating yourself up over this," Adam said gently. "She knew what she was doing. Besides, she can handle Matt."

"Adam, you don't get it," she said sharply, peering up into his green eyes. "There were times I was actually _afraid_ of him... Times I actually thought he would get physically violent."

Her boyfriend cocked his head. This was the first he could recall hearing of this. He knew his former friend had been emotionally abusive toward the redhead, but would he ever resort to making it _physical_?

"Amy..." He gazed down into her hazel eyes with tender concern.

"If he hurts her, I'll never be able to forgive myself."

Adam held her close, his arms wrapping around her. He raised one hand to her head, gently strokiing the soft red hair.

"Shh..." He kissed her on the forehead.

They stayed like that for a long while. Finally, Amy spoke. She raised her head to gaze into her man's eyes as she did so, even offering him a tiny smile.

"Well... On the plus side, we got Lucas back. I can't thank you enough for helping me, Adam."

The tall blond man winked at her.

"There's no need to thank me, babe... I love you."

She reached up to touch his cheek, her gaze still locked on his.

"I love you, too." She pressed up onto her tiptoes to kiss him, her lips soft, then alternately firm.

Adam held tightly to Amy, his tongue dipping into her mouth as their kiss went on and intensified even more.

Moments later, he broke it to sweep her up into his arms, their lips meeting once again as he carried her back into the house. Keeping the sliding glass door open so the dogs could get back in, he brought his girlfriend down the hallway and to the bedroom.

Once he had the redhead back on her feet before the bed, she was all over him again. She pulled his head down to hers for another hungry kiss, her hands tugging at his shirt. He wriggled and accommodated her so that she could get it off of him, then turned his attention on her shirt. In a haste, he pulled it up and over her head, tossing it aside in a hurry.

The redhead was smiling as their lips neared yet again. He smiled back, crashing his mouth onto hers as he felt her small hands working on the fly of his jeans.

Amy... Amy," the blond man moaned as he kicked out of the offending garment. He was already hard in his boxers, and he tugged at her pants. She'd already gotten the button and zipper undone, so they came down and off in an instant.

She pulled on his boxers, and he quickly wriggled out of them. Then, he turned his attentions on her bra, expertly unclasping it with one hand and freeing her bosom. Her panties were quick to follow suit.

Adam scooped Amy up and placed her in the center of the bed, hunger in his green eyes as he gazed into her hazel. She reached up with both arms, welcoming him, her own desire evident in the way she looked at him. She tugged his head toward herself, a little moan escaping her as their lips met again, the passion consuming her.

She felt him slip inside of her then, his hand finding her most sensitive part as well. Her breath caught as he rubbed her at an even, deliberate pace and thrust in the same manner.

"Jeez, baby," he sighed. She was very wet, and he loved it. He could clearly tell that she was already quite close.

"Adam... Oh, Adam..." Amy bit her lip seductively, suddenly thrusting her own hips to meet every one of his motions. It felt so good, so damned good.

Moments later, the redhead was crying out, clinging onto him as she came. Adam quickly followed her, moaning out her name as he emptied himself.

They laid there in silence in one another's arms, spent. Amy snuggled against her boyfriend, her hand up into his soft blond locks.

"Love you, baby," the Canadian whispered. When he got a softly spoken response, he smiled and pressed a kiss to her brow.


	35. Chapter 35

Matt couldn't help but smile as he made the rest of his way home. The memory of her hands, her lips, wouldn't leave him. That luscious, voluptuous body left him hungry for more. Well, he would just expend the rest of his sexual energy with Ashley.

He exited the car, which he'd parked in the driveway, and lugged out his suitcase. As he trod up the walk, he smiled even larger. He lived for this life, for being on the road all the time, but it was sure good to be home.

Hardy let himself in with his key, knowing his girlfriend was most likely sound asleep at this hour. It was after two, and he knew although she was a night owl, she usually turned in by about one.

As he entered the house, he nearly tripped over Tobey, who was whimpering and generally making little puppy sounds. He grunted with frustration as he tugged his suitcase over the threshold.

"Get in, you mutt!" he exclaimed. He supposed the tiny canine was happy to see him, but at the moment, he didn't care. All he wanted was to get in, get settled and hit the hay... Maybe wake up Ashley and have a little fun with her.

Matt groaned with aggravation as he realized Tobey was acting very much like Lucas often did. He wondered where the dog was. He practically had to keep from tripping as he made his way past the hallway and into the house proper. He decided to leave his suitcase for the time being. He was exhausted, so he would deal with his stuff after he slept.

As Hardy made his way through the house, he did find it odd that his dog hadn't greeted him while Ashley's had. Lucas always came running and barking when he arrived home. Where was he? Maybe Ash had the door closed in the bedroom, and the dog in there with her? He couldn't ever recall her keeping the door closed, though.

"Get off!" the dark-haired man said in a loud whisper as he glared down. That damned yapping puppy had practically latched onto his ankle as he was apparently playing with one of his shoelaces. It was annoying. He shook the dog off, trying not to hurt him, but he probably still ended up kicking him in the process. Well, whatever.

At this point, he was pretty much at his bedroom. Sure enough, the door was open, and as he glanced inside, he could just make out Ashley's form on her side of the bed. She seemed to be asleep as he easily caught the sound of her regular, even breathing.

"Ashley!" he called, not even bothering to care about disturbing her. The air conditioning was on, and prior to his shout, that had been the only really audible sound in the room.

He sat down on the side of the edge of the bed he normally slept and untied his shoes. As he watched, the blonde suddenly stirred and turned over onto her back.

"Matt?" She squinted as she stared up at him in the darkness. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me," he said, wondering what would possess her to ask if it was him. Who _else_ would she expect to appear by her bedside?

"Welcome home," she said groggily. She blew him and audible kiss but seemed to settle back on the comfortable mattress.

"Before you drift back into dreamland," he said, "where's Lucas?"

Ashley stiffened, her insides suddenly growing cold. Damn it... Couldn't this have waited until morning? She really didn't feel much up to a fight, not in the wee hours... Maybe if she gave him a vague answer, it would be okay.

"Um... He's around."

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence except for the sound of their breathing. Ashley dreaded the next words she knew would come out of his mouth.

Then, finally Matt reached over to turn the switch on the lamp by the bedside, putting the room in sheer brightness. The blonde nearly recoiled, shielding her eyes from the offensive light.

"I'm gonna ask you again..." He fixed his angry dark eyes on her. "... _Where_ is Lucas?" He annunciated the last three words as though she were a disobedient child, or even worse, an idiot.

Ashley hesitated for a fraction of a second. Surely, this could wait until a better, more reasonable hour.

"I don't know exactly where he is... but he's around." She settled back in the bed, pulling the blanket up over her head.

Hardy snatched the covers away almost violently a second later, his face furious.

"Oh, he's 'around,' is he?!" he shouted down into her shocked face. "Let's just see about that!" Matt suddenly rose, storming from the room as he tore through the house.

Ashley winced as she heard him call the little dog's name, and her heart was beating so fast, she feared a premature heart attack.

Several minutes later, she was cowering in the bed as he returned. She hated herself for being so weak. She knew she should have just risen and gone after him, told him the truth. But it was the middle of the night, and although she was now wide awake thanks to him, she could barely think straight. On top of that, she was practically paralyzed with fear. And she knew that was the worst thing ever - one should never be scared of their significant other, especially not to that extent.

"He's not here." Matt's voice was eerily soft, considering his rage.

Ashley literally began to shake as she began to reluctantly offer her explanation.


	36. Chapter 36

Ashley lay as still as a stone for the longest time. Somehow, she'd remained silent as well, in spite of what she'd endured earlier in the night.

She still felt the scalding hot tears slipping down her cheeks. She sat up as slowly as she could manage, the last thing on her mind awakening Matt, who was finally, blessedly sound asleep beside her.

Damn him! After she'd explained the truth of what had happened to the dog, he'd flown into a rage. He'd not only yelled and screamed at her, he'd also smacked her pretty hard across the face. The backhand had been bad enough, but he'd decided to give her a shove as well. He'd pushed her hard enough that she'd actually fallen to the floor.

Ashley could hardly believe it. It was hours after the incident, and she was grateful that she hadn't gotten further injured than her already bad leg, which of course was nearly fully-healed. With the callousness Matt had exhibiting in shoving her, she very well could have been hurt even worse, and the progress of her healing could have been stunted as a result.

The blonde reached her left hand up to her still stinging cheek. She was certain he'd slapped her hard enough to have left a handprint. How could he?

She had to get out of there... This was madness, and she could no longer be part of it. What in hell was she _doing_ here, anyway?

Ashley slipped out of the bed and, quietly as she could manage, made her way to her suitcase. Luckily, she hadn't unpacked anything but her toiletries and makeup case.

She slipped into the bathroom without turning on the light, relieved that she knew the place well enough to maneuver in the dark. Gathering up everything she believed to be hers by touch, she fretted over one thing - how was she supposed to get Tobey out of here and keep him quiet in the process? He was still a small, young puppy, so surely he would make some noise! But she couldn't leave him here with Matt, not when he'd become such a monster. She would just have to chance it... She wasn't leaving Tobey behind.

Thanking her lucky stars she no longer had to use crutches, the blonde shoved the rest of her belongings into her bag and zipped it closed. She found Tobey out in the living room. Inwardly thinking, _Don't bark..._ Please _don't bark!_, the diva gestured to the puppy, and he rose and jumped over to her. She scooped him up, and, holding her breath, carried him and her suitcase to the door. She hoped she could make it to her car okay.

With as minimal sound as she could manage, Ashley let herself out and closed the door behind her. Once on the doorstep, she moved as quickly as possible, her car in plain view. Thank God Tobey was being so good and quiet! She again thanked her lucky stars for that.

Once she reached the car was the trickiest part. She had to put her bag down and fish in her purse for her keys.

'_C'mon... C'mon!_' she cried inside her own head. As she searched, she kept her eyes glued to the house. It would be too predictable for Matt to suddenly appear at the door, or for his face to suddenly appear in a window.

Her fingers suddenly connected with the object of her target - her set of keys! In a haste, she yanked them out and unlocked her driver's side door. She placed Tobey in the passenger's seat first, and somehow, the tiny dog didn't try to get out. Then, with all the strength she could muster, she hefted her suitcase in one sweep and pretty much tossed it into the backseat. She slammed the door afterward, instantly starting the car.

Ashley's heart was thundering as she backed out of the space and took off. She cringed due to the fact that the brakes screeched as she did so. Luckily, her getaway was uneventful.

She tried keeping her breathing even as she reached into her purse with her right hand, coming up with her cell phone. Quickly, she flipped it open and pressed a single digit that was on speed dial.

The groggy man answered after three rings.

"Hello?"

"Hello... Charlie? I'm so sorry to call and wake you so early, but... I need a favor..."


	37. Chapter 37

Ashley kept driving, somehow managing to keep her truest emotions in check. She glanced over at Tobey as she braked for a red light, relieved he was actually curled up on the passenger's seat and asleep, for once.

As the light changed to green, she caught a glimpse of her bare arm as she continued on her drive. Matt had left a welt on her flesh from grabbing her earlier in the night. She winced, knowing full well it would darken later on.

She blinked, her eyes feeling horribly grainy. She'd been driving for hours, and she was exhausted. She certainly hoped she was almost there. At least she was now - finally - in the right state.

The blonde sniffled as she consulted her small piece of paper for the address. She'd never been to his home before. He lived in Texas, in a pretty modest ranch-style house, as she discovered. She compared the address on the paper to the one etched on the front of the neat house in front of which she was now idling. This was indeed it.

The diva snatched up her cell phone, instantly dialing his number. She supposed it was kind of silly, but she was practically asleep on her feet, and she needed help.

"Hi... I'm here. I'm right outside."

In moments, the familiar and comforting presence emerged from the house. She let out a big breath of relief, her eyes closing. She unlocked her door, and he opened it for her on the outside.

"Ashley?"

And that was when the tears finally came free.

"Oh, don't cry," Carlito said helplessly. He moved as though to hug her, but she avoided it and shook her head.

"Not now," she murmured, gesturing to the interior of the car. "Tobey. Help me get him and my stuff in the house."

The young man eyed her with tender concern but instantly snapped into action. While she picked up the tiny puppy, he grabbed her suitcase from the backseat. The two then headed for the house in silence.

Only when they were inside with the door closed and locked did Ashley allow herself to cry again. After releasing Tobey to the floor, where he instantly began to sniff around, did she throw herself into Carlito's arms for a hug. The dumbfounded man held onto her, allowing her to sob against him.

He felt a surge of anger bubbling up inside. Matt Hardy had hurt her again - that much, he knew. But he wondered exactly what the other man had done. The first time Ashley had run away from him during the night, he'd slapped her. Somehow, he sensed that tonight had been considerably worse.

After long, long moments of her crying and them holding one another did he finally find his voice.

"Ash, what happened? What did he do to you?"

The blonde raised her head and eyed him tearfully. It embarrassed her to tell anyone about Matt's abuse, especially _him_. It made her seem weak, and that was the last way she wanted Carlito to see her.

"He came home furious... I was asleep. He woke me up yelling about Lucas - his dog."

The young man nodded. He, of course, knew all about the Lucas situation. Amy Dumas had reclaimed her dog. He'd been there and had seen the redhead and her boyfriend get him.

"He got rough with me when he knew for sure that Lucas was gone," Ashley went on. "He got grabby and pushy, and I decided I couldn't accept that. So, once I knew he was asleep, Tobey and I got the hell out of there."

Carlito kept his firm gaze held on her blue eyes. He felt a mixture of emotions now, the sympathy trying to overtake his anger. He was glad she'd called him and come here. He would protect her.

--

Amy smacked her lips together, her eyes slowly opening. She'd been asleep for some time, with Adam laying right beside her, so she felt disoriented as she realized her cell phone was ringing.

The device was on vibrate, but she could still hear it - and see it's brights display - at her left side on the nightstand. Groggily, she reached over and picked it up, squinting at the unrecognizable number displayed. She flipped the phone open.

"Hello?"

There was a beat of silence, but she could detect the distinct sound of someone breathing on the other end.

"Hello?" she said, louder and more clearly.

"Bitch!!" came the feminine voice shrieking in very loud response. Then, a click signaled that the person had hung up.

The redhead frowned as she stared at the cell phone. She flipped it closed slowly, only then realizing her heart was pounding in triple-time. What the hell...?

"What was that?" Adam asked sleepily beside her. He turned over from his back to his stomach, his eyes barely open as he looked at her.

Amy opened the phone again, pressing a button. She wanted to take a look at the number the person had used to call her.

"A crank call... Maybe," she replied.

Suddenly, the blond man was wide awake. He sat up and peered at her with concern.

"Oh, no... Not again!"

His girlfriend eyed him almost defeatedly.

"I'm afraid so, babe. All I heard was a woman's voice scream the word 'bitch.'"

The Canadian ran a hand through his mussed blond hair. That didn't sound good. He sighed, knowing that at this rate, he was going to have to take matters to court. If she didn't stop harassing Amy, he would have no other choice. But a simple restraining order wouldn't prevent that psycho from calling his girlfriend's cell phone number.


	38. Chapter 38

Amy watched Adam with trepidation, knowing he was actually going to go through with it. He was going to make a phone call she dreaded.

It was morning and they'd just had breakfast. Both of them were freshly showered as well, and Adam's blond hair was still damp as he ran a hand quickly through it.

"Be right back," he said as he rose from the table.

This was it. The redhead knew now was the moment he was going to slip into the bedroom to make the call. She felt Lucas stirring at her feet as she shifted in her dining room chair. She really didn't like this.

"Wait... Can't you..." She hesitated for a brief moment, knowing the blond man absolutely would not like to hear the suggestion she was about to make. "... let _me_ call her? After all, it's me she's been harassing."

Adam stopped in his tracks and gave her the oddest look. In truth, he was actually shocked that she would even suggest such a thing. Every other time Lisa had called her, she'd pretty much gotten freaked out.

"No, Amy..." He shook his head. "That's not a good idea." He came toward her and reached over for her hand, gently caressing it. "Besides, she's my ex-wife. I know how to talk to her," he remarked.

The redhead was about to protest and point out that, maybe, just maybe, being nice would actually do the trick this time. Then again, the woman in question was basically crazy - and there really was no rationalizing with a crazy person due to the fact that they _weren't_ rational.

"Adam..."

"Let me," he said, "and if all else fails, then the threat or promise of legal action will definitely work."

Amy nodded, though she could feel a knot forming in the pit of her stomach.

"Okay."

He gave her a tiny smile, then blew her a kiss before walking down the hallway to make the call. She watched until he vanished, one of the dogs trailing after him.

Her gaze lowered to the table at which she was sitting, her thoughts whirling through her head as she contemplated getting up to stand just outside his bedroom to eavesdrop. No... No, that wouldn't be a wise thing to do. She really had no reason to worry. He was doing the right thing.

--

Matt was all wound up as he made the two-hour drive back home. He'd traveled all that way to release some of his tension over Ashley, and it turned out it was for nothing.

He felt like driving the car clear off the road _into_ something. He was already going about eighty-five, well over the speed limit. Ramming the Corvette into a mailbox or a street sign or something would surely relieve him of some of his pent-up aggression and anger. But naturally, he didn't want to damage his car. It wasn't as though he hadn't paid enough for it to begin with.

He couldn't believe the nerve... That bastard, that no good son of a bitch had actually called while he'd been over. That had caused the woman to become extremely agitated, to say the least. She'd no longer been interested in his company or anything more - and so, he'd left.

And that little bitch Ashley... He simply could not believe she'd actually gone and stowed away from him like a thief in the night. What the hell was she thinking? Hardy had no idea where she'd gone. He'd begun calling people he knew, guys in the company he either thought or knew she was friendly with, in hopes one of them would say she was with him. So far, he'd come up flat. One thing he was very glad for at least, was that she was not with his brother Jeff. He would have _hated_ having to kick his own brother's ass for conspiring with _his_ girl behind his back.

He was near home. Thank goodness for that, because he felt like at this rate, he needed to shoot his gun to feel better. Quickly, he pulled the Corvette into the driveway as he reached it, and put it into park. As he exited the passenger's door, he reached for his cell phone, instantly dialing Ashley's number.

The phone rang four times, then went to voicemail.

_"Hi, this is Ashley. I'm not available right now. Leave me a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Bye!"_

Disgusted, Matt hung up and flipped the phone to a close. So, the little bitch was refusing to answer her calls?

He let himself into his house, slamming the door behind him. He stood just in the foyer for a beat, oddly calm as he surveyed his immediate surroundings. With one huge sweep of his arm, he tossed some ceramic knick-knacks to the floor, a furious groan escaping him. He raised his left foot and actually went so far as to stomp a few of them. They broke instantly, turning to dust under his shoes.

This was the fault of _both_ of them - that fucking prick Adam Copeland _and_ the bitch known as Ashley Massaro.


	39. Chapter 39

_**A/N: I am really surprised that this story hasn't gotten more reviews than it has. Hmm, a little disappointing... However, I want to thank xxxxcrazychickxxxx, Charismatic Peep and Jash Rocks Jorrie Sucks for being the ones who have reviewed thus far. You guys are truly terrific! I hope you'll continue to read and review... and enjoy! ;)**_

_The Next Night_

Ashley looked up from her journal, her pen still in hand, at the sound of the knock. Carlito was standing just in the doorway of the guest room where he'd let her stay, his knuckles having rapped lightly on the open door.

"Hey," she said. "Come on in."

The young man stepped slightly further into the room, slightly tentative as he did so. It was strange, even to himself. After all, this was _his_ house. He just had the oddest feeling as she was sitting propped up in the bed in this room. She was in a nightie, the blanket over her up to the waist, her little spiral notebook in her lap. She'd been in the middle of writing her innermost thoughts. He felt as though he were intruding on her - strange as that was, since she'd called him, asking to come over.

"Hey," he said. "I just wanted to check on you, see how you are. And I wanted to say good night."

She gave him the tiniest but prettiest smile and gestured to him to sit on the edge of the bed.

He swallowed hard, actually somewhat nervous as he approached her. He did as she directed and seated himself, facing slightly away from her in shyness. And why should he be feeling that way with Ashley? They'd been friends for months now...

... Maybe it was because he really, truly liked her. Sure, he'd had crushes on a couple of other girls in the WWE before her, but this was different. It wasn't just his hormones reacting this time. He really had genuine feelings for the pretty blonde diva.

Ashley studied him in silence, a warm feeling washing over her. He was truly sweet, a godsend. Thank goodness he'd answered the phone when she'd called him at such a crazy hour the night before, and allowed her to come over. If not for him, what would she have done? She could have gone home, but that wouldn't have been a good idea because she would have been easily found. She could have called Trish, but the Canadian woman had her hands full with her boyfriend John, and she really didn't want to put her out. If it hadn't been for Carlito, who knows what Matt might have done? She shivered at that thought, willing it far, far away from her mind.

"Are you cold?"

The small blonde looked up at the sound of his voice. It was a good thing his question had knocked her right out of her unpleasant reverie.

"No... I was just thinking, that's all," she replied. She reached out for his hand as he turned more towards her. "Charlie, I want to thank you again for being so kind and for letting me crash here." She shook her head. "I-I don't know what I would have done without you."

Carlito stared into those lovely sea-blue eyes and actually wished she could stay here with him forever, but he didn't utter a word of that aloud. Instead, he nodded and offered her a small smile.

"Don't mention it. It was the least I could do." He eyed her in silence for a beat afterward, thinking, _I love you... I would do anything for you. You are a goddess and should be treated as one._

"Seriously," she said, shaking her head just a tiny bit as she rested it against the pillows she had propped up against the headboard, "I'm feeling a little sore." She raised her arm, the one Matt had forcibly grabbed, and studied the bruises. Sure enough, in less than twenty-four hours, they'd darkened. Thank goodness he hadn't hit her in the face!

Seeing those horrible miscolorations on the delicate, milky, soft flesh was about enough to send Carlito into a rage. He wanted in the worst way to head on over to the arena the SmackDown roster had traveled to, seek out Matt Hardy and beat the tar out of him. He never could comprehend how any man could put his hands on a woman in anger and violence. They weren't men! "Just rest up," he told her. "If you don't feel better in a couple of days, we'll get you to a doctor." He squeezed her hand gently, enjoying the fact that he was still holding onto it. He enjoyed being with her so much, loved that she was such a "toucher." The only thing he would have changed about the situation was the fact that she was hurting after being mistreated. Well, that and the fact that she was still technically with that bastard Hardy. Although she'd run away from him in the middle of the night, she'd never told him she'd broken up with him beforehand, or left him a "Dear John" letter. That actually hurt his heart. It wasn't even so much for himself than for her, since she truly deserved better - a _lot_ better.

"Okay," Ashley spoke. Her eyes had been closed for the briefest moment, as she was very tired from her ordeal, and they felt all bloodshot. She opened them and gazed up into Carlito's kind brown eyes and felt all floaty inside. Hell, she could no longer deny to herself how she felt about him...

... She was falling for him. And the more time they spent together, the harder she fell.

The young man once again became self-conscious and looked away. It wasn't that he didn't want to stare deeply into this beauty's eyes and hold her hand forever... He was just feeling strangely shy. And plus, he had to leave her so she could get some sleep. Lord knew, the poor thing had barely gotten any rest in the last two days.

"Okay, I'm going to leave you now," he said, gently pulling his hand out of hers. He was about to stand up to leave when she stopped him.

"Wait, Charlie." She was still gazing at him, the oddest, serious expression on her lovely face.

"Hmm?"

Ashley pushed herself up slightly from her relaxed position, her lips on his cheek for a kiss. Actually, she kissed him very close to the corner of his mouth, damn near getting it. It was a quick peck, nothing more, but to Carlito, it felt pretty nice. He couldn't help the smile that came to his face.

"Good night, Ash," he said as he rose a moment later.

"Good night."


	40. Chapter 40

"Hey, how's it going?"

Ashley looked up to see the kind face of Trish. The little blonde sat down beside her in the bleachers of the arena, where the Diva Search winner had her journal open on her lap. She shrugged uncertainly, her facial expression somewhat neutral.

"It's okay, I guess... I haven't spoken to Matt in two weeks." The truth was, she didn't _want_ to have to ever speak with him again, but she knew she had to. She hadn't "officially" broken it off with him, not even by leaving him a note. For that, she considered herself a coward.

"How's Carlito treating you?" the Canadian diva asked. "Really well, from what I hear?"

This time, Ashley couldn't supress the smile. She nodded as she raised her hand to her lips. The young man was amazing. He'd allowed her to stay with him all this time, never asking for anything in return. He was even going to go with her to the doctor the next day, when she would be having her soft cast removed.

"Yeah," she managed. "Charlie is really great."

"Hey, you two."

The blonde divas instantly looked up at the sound of the voice. Amy waved at them with her left hand while her right was practically lost in Adam's much larger one. The couple were climbing their way up the aisle Trish had maneuvered moments earlier.

"Hey, you too," Trish threw back with a smile.

"What's going on?" the redhead questioned her friends as she came to stand by the Canadian woman's right.

"Just some girl talk."

"On that note," Adam cut in, "this is where I leave you three. I'm not quite up for 'girl talking' at the moment."

The three women giggled.

The tall blond man lowered his head to kiss his girlfriend.

"Have fun. See you ladies later." He turned back the way they'd come and trotted quickly with those long legs of his.

Amy entered the aisle to take a seat beside Trish. She reached out and offered her left hand to Ashley, squeezing her own hand in a warm, friendly manner.

"How are you, Ash?"

"I'm really doing okay. Hey, how's Lucas?" she asked, her mood brightening as she thought of the little terrier mix.

The redhead beamed at the question. She was _so_ ecstatic to have her dog back.

"He's great," she replied. "He gets along beautifully with Adam's dogs and everything."

"Good."

The trio remained silent for a moment, each woman confined to her own individual thoughts. Then, Amy spoke up again.

"I got another call from the psycho last week."

Trish's brown eyes widened.

"Oh, Amy, not again."

The redheaded diva nodded.

"Yes, again." She groaned and rolled her eyes. "Adam called her. I didn't hear the conversation, but he told her to fuck off. He doesn't think she's going to, so he had his lawyer write up a restraining order."

"But that doesn't prevent her from calling you, does it?" The question came from Ashley.

"No, I guess not," Amy said. "We've both been screening our calls, as you might have noticed."

"I know _I_ noticed," Trish said.

Oddly enough, as though on some sort of cue, Ashley's cell phone began to ring in her purse. She exchanged gazes with the other two women knowingly before digging for the device in her bag. Her heart was thudding hard in her chest as she took a glimpse at the display. Sure enough, it was him. She held the phone up for her friends to see the name shining on the display.

Amy shook her head with disgust. She certainly understood how the blonde was feeling and sympathized, as she'd been there herself.

The ringing stopped on the fourth one, and then the blonde knew he was leaving her yet another voicemail. Minutes later, her cell phone beeped, confirming that. She shook her head.

"Maybe you should change your number," Trish suggested.

"Um..." Ashley shrugged, knowing that wouldn't be a horrible idea. On the flip-side, everyone she knew had her current number, and it would be a pain in the ass to have to contact all of them to give them a new one. She was big into text messaging, but still... It would be a hassle.

"There's my girl."

The three women looked up, Trish's entire face lighting up as she caught sight of her boyfriend. She rose in an instant, stepping carefully past Amy to get to him.

"Hi, baby," she said, as she pressed up on her tiptoes for a kiss.

Cena wrapped an arm around the blonde's slender waist and smiled at the other two divas, greeting them.

"What's goin' on?"

"Just a little girl talk... You know how it is, John," Trish quipped.

"I dig," the man said with a wink. "Hope you don't mind, but I actually came to grab you away. They need you backstage, Trish." He hooked a thumb over his shoulder, in the proper direction.

"Oh. Okay." She turned back to her two fellow divas. "I guess I should go, then. I'll see you two later," she promised.

Amy and Ashley said goodbye and waved as Trish and Cena retreated down the stairs. Then, the redhead turned her gaze on the younger woman.

"So... Looks like it's just you and me, Ash."

The blonde woman smiled, but it was half-hearted as her mind was preoccupied by what had been occurring in her life in recent months.

"Yeah," she said softly. She met the redhead's hazel gaze. "Amy... Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure... Shoot."

Sighing deeply, Ashley ran her hair through her long golden hair and blurted it all out.


	41. Chapter 41

Matt smiled to himself as he fingered the shiny silver gadget in his right hand. This was such a brilliant idea, he could hardly believe he hadn't thought of it himself.

"Give me that!" the woman at his side demanded, an amused smile that was part-smirk dominating her features. "After all, it's _mine_." She took the cell phone out of his hand and flipped it open. She had already very easily memorized the new number that went along with it.

Hardy let out a soft laugh, adoration in his dark eyes as he cast his gaze on her. The truth was, he wished to use it once himself before he let her have it. He snatched it back from her in an instant, putting up his free hand in protest as she reached over to take it back.

"Hey!"

"Hold on," he said. "I'd like to borrow it if you don't mind." He met the woman's eyes knowingly. "All I ask is that you allow me one phone call, okay?"

She crossed her arms over her full breasts as she eyed him with a measure of amusement. She nodded.

"Yeah, okay - sure."

Matt offered her a grateful nod but didn't utter a word as he flipped the device open and instantly punched in a number he knew by heart.

--

Ashley whipped her head up sharply in the direction of her bag. Her cell phone was in it, and the locker room filled with the sound of her Soundgarden ring tone.

"Damn it," she muttered and met the gazes of Trish and then Amy in turn as she reached into her bag. However, she frowned as she noted the number on display was not one she recognized. In fact, she wasn't even sure she could place the area code.

Shrugging, she flipped the cell phone open and pressed it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Ashley, it's Matt," the man's voice spoke sternly on the other end.

The blonde's heart sank, and she damned herself for being so stupidly naive. She should have known it was him with a new number. She sighed.

"Matt," she said, feeling dejected. "Hello." She felt strange for even issuing the greeting when he hadn't enough courtesy to even say hello to her. She noticed Trish and Amy exchange glances and saw the roll of the other blonde's eyes as well as the redhead shaking her head. She really should have screened her calls, at least those coming from phone numbers she didn't recognize. Well, next time she wouldn't be quite so dumb.

"Yeah, so what the hell's the deal, Ash?" he barked at her. "You just up and leave me in the middle of the night like that? Why?"

She shook her head and sighed as she eyed her two fellow diva friends. She supposed she'd asked for this.

"You _know_ why," she stated.

"Oh, gimme a break... So, because I might have slapped you once or twice and lost my temper, you run off on me?"

"That's right, Matt," Ashley said, surprised by her own calmness as she spoke to him. In reality, however, she was a bundle of nerves inside. Her pulse was positively racing. "Now, look... I really can't talk to you. I'm getting ready to do a segment for the houseshow. Actually, I'd prefer it if you didn't call me at _all_. Goodbye." With that, the blonde flipped the phone to a close, hanging up on the man. She barely managed not to wince as she heard him still shouting on the other end.

"Yay!" Trish quipped, clapping.

"Very nice," Amy praised her. "You handled yourself quite well."

"Yeah, you did," the blonde concurred as she came to put an arm around her friend's shoulders. "But if I were you, I would keep track of that new number. Next time, you'll know not to answer when you see it flashing on your display."

Ashley nodded, knowing Trish was one-hundred percent right. She would jot down that phone number and ignore any calls she received from it from now on. Although it suddenly struck her, as strange, at that, that Matt hadn't even announced to her that he'd changed his number. Then again, Matt himself had become damned weird over the past several months.

"Hey, don't worry about it," the redhead said as she came closer to the blonde's other side. "If it makes you feel any better, you should go and talk to Carlito about this." She was thinking she might as well go see Adam, on that note. Strange things were indeed going on, and she suspected she would be next to receive a call from Matt.

"I will," Ashley said with a nod.

"I'm going to catering," Trish announced. "I told John I would meet him there."

"I'll go with you," Amy insisted. She knew she would run into her own boyfriend there as well.

Ashley waved and nodded as they looked over at her, letting the two veteran divas know that she would be okay. Then, the duo headed for the locker room door and left for the hallway. As they walked slowly to the catering area, Trish was first to speak.

"Can you believe that?"

Amy nodded.

"Of course I can," she said. "He's been the same way with me. I'm actually surprised he hasn't called since I took Lucas back."

"She's got to tell Carly all about this," the little blonde stated. "Just in case."

They reached catering, and sure enough, both John and Adam were there. The two guys were talking where they stood halfway into the room.

"There you are!"

The men looked up and paused in their conversation as their girlfriends rushed over. Trish gave John a hug as Amy approached Adam with a serious expression on her face.

"Hey... What's wrong?"

"Ashley just go a call from Matt," the redhead revealed. "Apparently, he got a new number."

The tall blond man rolled his eyes. Didn't the elder Hardy brother ever give up? Couldn't he take a hint? Was he really _that_ pathetic? Unfortunately, he already knew the answer to all three questions by heart.

"I just wanted to prepare you, Adam," she continued. "Don't be surprised if he tries to call me next."

"Okay," he said evenly. "Don't worry about it. We'll deal with that if and when it happens." He wrapped an arm around her, hugging her against his side as she nodded.


	42. Chapter 42

_**A/N: Thanks to xxxxcrazychickxxxx, Charismatic Peep and Mrs Copeland-Cena-Orton for the reviews! Hope you guys will still continue to read this story, even though I've been slow to update it lately! You all rock! :)**_

_June 2006_

"Hello?"

There was no answer, and Adam suddenly realized that whoever had tried calling had already hung up. Well, either that or it had been a bad connection. Strangely, as he glanced at the cell phone's display to check the number, there _was_ no number to see. Instead, it said, "_No Number_."

"Strange," he muttered to himself. He flipped the cell phone to a close, slipping it back into the little clip on his belt hook.

From a little farther down the hallway, he spotted Amy. She was already dressed in her street clothes and standing with her suitcase, waiting for him. She raised a hand, waving at him. He waved back, smiling. She was coming home with him to Toronto and spending the next couple of days there.

As he headed over to meet his girlfriend, the women's locker room door opened, and Trish and Ashley exited. The two blondes were talking and suddenly included Amy into their conversation. Adam couldn't make heads or tails of it and sensed something was up. He knew Ashley was still staying with Carlito and avoiding that jerk Matt Hardy, so he guessed that was what they were discussing.

"Hey, ladies," the tall blond man greeted.

"Hey, you." Amy smiled and sank against him. He wrapped an arm around her waist, hooking his thumb into her belt hook.

"Anyway," Trish said, eyeing Ashley, "I'll be in Massachusetts with John the next few days, but if you need me, you've got my cell number."

"Thanks," the younger blonde said, managing a tiny smile. She had just changed her number out of fear that Matt would continue to call her. Surprisingly, it hadn't been too big of a hassle to contact everyone she knew had her old one to give them the new number. She'd just made everyone promise not to give it out.

"Have a good few days off," Amy said, reaching over to pat Ashley's arm.

When the couple separated from the two blondes, they left the arena together. Adam was silent as he thought about the unanswered call he had received. He couldn't help but find it more than a bit strange.

"What's up, Adam?" Amy asked as they got into their rental car. She took it upon herself to drive them to the airport. "You're too quiet."

"Oh, it's nothing," the Canadian answered.

"So, what about the news about Rob, huh?" the redhead asked, referring to Rob Szatowski, better known to wrestling fans as Rob Van Dam. The man had been busted at a red light, along with his friend Terry - Sabu in the squared circle - for marijuana and other illegal substances.

Adam sighed.

"Well, I hate to say this, but it doesn't really surprise me," he replied. "At least not the pot part of it. He really-" He was suddenly interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone. He took a quick glance at the display. _No Number_... Should he answer it? Quickly, he decided to do so for the hell of it.

"Hello?"

Again, there was no answer.

"Hello?!" Shaking his head and rolling his eyes in frustration, he pressed the button that ended calls.

Amy glanced away from the road for a beat to eye him.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Damn wrong number. Second time in a few minutes."

"Was there a number?"

The blond man said, "Nope. It says, 'no number' on the display. I wish people would be a little more careful when they make calls." He sighed.

Amy remained silent as she thought about that. It was a bit strange. For the last few months, she, Ashley and now Adam had been getting unwanted phone calls. It all appeared that it would lead to one common culprit - Matt. But she shook off that thought. The dark-haired man had absolutely no reason to call the Canadian. Plus, the way she knew him, Matt would never have the desire to call Adam. On top of that, she knew Matt's cell phone number wasn't blocked to incoming calls. He tended to like and _want_ people to know he was calling them.

There had to be some other sort of explanation. Maybe it really was a wrong number, as Adam was assuming or claiming it to be. But for some reason, the redhead couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to it - a _lot_ more. She had no idea why, but she had a sinister feeling about the whole thing. She wished there were a number to be displayed so that she could trace it. Oh well.

Putting those thoughts out of her mind, she concentrated on the rest of the drive, and on the discussion Adam had launched into.


	43. Chapter 43

_The following week_

Amy walked into the arena with her head in a fog. Her mind was full of suspicion and unasked questions, and it was anything but a pleasant feeling.

She supposed she could be making too much of it, but she just couldn't shake the bad feeling she had. Things had gotten strange, for lack of a better word, over the course of the last week or so. The phone calls at odd times threw her off. Adam always tended to wave them off and chalk them up to "no big deal." She wasn't convinced that was all there was to it.

"Hey," Trish greeted with a smile as the redhead bounded into the women's locker room. However, her expression changed radically as she caught the look on her friend's face. "Amy?"

"Hi, Trish."

The blonde frowned as she studied the other woman.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Well, no... not aside from the fact that my boyfriend keeps getting these weird phone calls."

Trish didn't speak and gave her a questioning look.

"Yeah, and he always says it's 'no one.'"

Before the blonde could open her mouth again, the door opened, and Ashley headed inside. She appeared worried, and Trish knew why - there was a Supershow scheduled for that night, so she was sure to run into Matt Hardy at some point.

"Do you think I could get you away with hiding out in here all night?"

"'Fraid not, Ash," the little blonde replied. "Not when we've got a match scheduled." The pair were slated to face Lita and Torrie Wilson in a diva tag team contest. It would be Ashley's first match back since recovering from her fractured leg.

"Hi, Amy."

The redhead raised her head, casting the younger woman a cursory look.

"Oh, hey, Ash." She looked back down at her belongings, clearly not in the mood for chit-chat.

Trish and Ashley exchanged glances, and the Canadian gestured with one hand. She wanted her friend to know not to take the redhead's mood personally. She knew how Amy got when she was upset, and nine times out of ten, the redhead just wanted to be left alone to stew for awhile. Eventually, she would cool off and come back to talk with a close friend or two. Trish just hoped it was the usual type of thing, where Amy got over it sooner rather than later.

"Come on, Ashley... Let's grab a bite at catering," the little blonde suggested.

"'Kay. See you later, Amy."

"Bye, girls." The redhead waved to them but hadn't looked up from her bag.

When they were out in the hallway and starting to walk toward catering, the Diva Search winner posed the question.

"What's up with her?" She hooked a thumb over her shoulder in the direction of the women's locker room.

"Oh, something to do with Adam," Trish answered. "I'm sure it's nothing they can't work out."

*

Adam was just entering the arena when his eyes narrowed. He caught sight of the man who'd been his friend but sadly had become his one enemy in life.

Matt was standing right in the entrance of the building, talking on his cell phone.

The tall blond man ignored the elder Hardy as he pulled his suitcase in, fully intending on just getting to the locker rooms. He heard Matt tell the person with whom he was speaking to hold on.

"So... you son of a bitch - you're getting the WWE title again, are you?"

Adam turned to look at the man. He couldn't even really feel angry, as Matt's hostility was childish. On top of that, his jealousy was so palpable, it was actually sad. He gave him a lopsided smirk.

"Yeah, that's right. You got a problem with that?" he countered, not at all intending on getting into a physical altercation. Hardy wasn't worth it, anyway, and neither was getting into trouble - especially not when the company was treating him so well.

The dark-haired man glared at him with such hatred. His eyes even bulged a little, and if the blond man were a smaller guy, he might have felt threatened.

"Yeah," came the reply between clenched teeth, "I _do_ have a problem with it. Feces like you have no business getting all the perks."

Adam shook his head and eyed his former friend with amusement.

"You just don't get it, Matt, do you? You and I _both_ know - and you can deny it all you want - I _worked_ for everything I've gotten in this business."

Hardy glared at him.

"Except for _my_ girlfriend."

The Canadian exchanged the unfriendly eye contact for another beat longer. It took all he had not to roll his eyes before he walked away without another word. He had better, more important things to do.

He heard Matt return to his telephone conversation as he departed. He put it out of his mind and decided to go find Amy as soon as he dropped his stuff off at the locker room.


	44. Chapter 44

_SummerSlam_

Ashley had just left the women's locker room when he approached. She felt her heart nearly stop and knew this would be the moment of truth. Well, it was better this way, in the long run.

"Ash... So, we finally run into each other again," Matt said. He gave her a stern look with no traces of humor.

"Matt... We need to talk."

He let out a derisive, sarcastic laugh. Nodding, he spoke again.

"Damn right we do." He eyed her for a beat, and the slim blonde felt so uneasy and found herself squirming under his intense scrutiny. At that moment, she was regretting not going to catering with Trish and Amy.

"So," Matt said, "go ahead and explain yourself."

Ashley blinked and cast her gaze downward. It was increasingly difficult to look at him in spite of the fact that she'd done nothing wrong. She hated the way he made her feel, as though she were a disobedient child. She steeled herself, squaring her shoulders as she decided it was time to be strong. As she stared directly into his dark eyes, she spoke, her voice steady and unwavering.

"Matt, I'm breaking up with you. And don't ask me why I'm doing that, because you already know the answer."

He glared at her, unable to believe she'd just said all of that. Reaching up, Hardy tried his damndest not to tear out his own hair.

"You _what_?" he exclaimed. "Ash, you're out of line!"

The blonde suddenly became aware that a semi-small audience had gathered in the arena hallway. They were watching, listening to them. As for Matt, he couldn't have been anymore embarrassed than he was at that very moment.

She put her hands firmly on her hips.

"I think you heard me," came the defiant response.

All of a sudden, the dark-haired man's demeanor changed a bit.

"Okay, fine - you go ahead without me... You break up with me," he spat, his eyes growing hard. "But you'll be back."

Ashley held back a sarcastic laugh.

"Oh, I _will_?" she challenged.

"Yeah, and you know why? 'Cause you're nothing without me!"

The blonde diva shook her head as the disgust filled her. Looking at him now, she could only wonder what in hell she'd ever seen in Matt Hardy.

"You're wrong!" she shouted. "It's the other way around, and that's been obvious for the longest time now. We're done, Matt - for _good_!" Ashley spun on her heel, walking away from the man, ignoring his further insults. And as she strode farther down the hall, she suddenly realized that one of the people who'd gathered to witness her officially dumping Matt was none other than Carlito. Ashley noticed him smiling a bit, looking as though he were proud of her. He nodded in approval as she headed his way.

"Way to go, Ash."

The blonde smiled, biting her lip as she inched ever closer to the Latino man. Right in front of everyone else, she went straight into his arms, her blue eyes seeking his brown.

Carlito nearly lost his breath at the action, to say nothing of the look in her eyes. Her gaze was soft and caressing, and she moved her hands up into his hair, caressing his cheek with her right.

"This is probably _the_ worst time to say this," she began, and he cut her off.

"No, Ash... There's never a bad time to say it." He raised his left hand to her cheek, stroking the soft skin and marveling at the feel of it. His right arm encircled her waist, and he was nearly blown away by how good she felt in his arms.

Ashley smiled, a tiny chuckle escaping her. She pressed up slightly on her toes, her lips steadily nearing his.

"I... I love you, Charlie."

Carlito suddenly found himself grinning. This beautiful, precious woman actually _loved_ him. He wasn't dreaming... She'd actually said it herself, and in front of several superstars.

"You do?" he asked.

She nodded and said, "Yeah... I do. I realized I was falling in love with you awhile ago."

He chuckled, bringing his face even nearer to hers.

"Well, that's cool... because I love you, too," he murmured before closing the meager distance between them. He crashed his lips on hers, and the kiss was far better than he'd ever imagined. And God, but she tasted sweet.

The small audience around them began to clap and cheer... all except for Matt Hardy, who stared on in shock. Carlito hadn't ever even so much as crossed his mind. He couldn't believe _he_ was the guy!

Thorougly humilated, Hardy turned and stalked away.


	45. Chapter 45

**_A/N: Thanks to lynne for the last review! :)_**

Matt swore between clenched teeth, slamming his bag down as he entered the house. Stomping, rather than stepping, over the threshold, he was a bit surprised. The woman standing before him, who was still holding her front door willingly open for him, seemed not the least bit phased by his demeanor.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck_!" he shouted. He tore at his hair, and that was when she arched a brow prettily, giving him a questioning look.

"Is that any way to try to get a girl into bed?"

Hardy shot her a look for her light, humorous remark. Calming down just a notch, he pushed past her and sat down on the couch. Throwing up his hands, he explained.

"I just found out who Ashley's been messing with all this time... right under my nose. I never suspected him!"

"Who?" the woman questioned, and she sauntered into the room, coming to sit beside him. Her hand went to his knee in a half-comforting and half-seductive manner. "Don't tell me it was your brother!"

"No... No, it wasn't Jeff. And it's nobody I'm friends with," the man said. "But it's someone I probably would've least expected."

The woman thought it over for a beat. Then, her brown eyes widened as a thought struck her. Her mouth opened slowly as she turned to squarely face him.

"My God, don't tell me it was-"

"No, it wasn't him, either," Matt said, knowing full well who she was thinking of. He was strangely perfectly able to read her mind. But why would she care if it _had_ been that piece of feces, anyway?

There was a brief moment of silence between the two as their gazes met. Hardy held her attention before posing the question.

"Why do you think it would be him? Better yet, even if it _was_, why would you care?"

"Because," the woman snapped in response, "he's a lying, cheating bastard. _You_ know that just as well as I do." She gave him a smirk. "And to answer your second question, I _don't_."

Hardy smirked right back at her.

"Well, good," he remarked with admiration. "I wouldn't want you to start going soft on me." He put an arm around her waist.

The woman took that as a definite sign and turned around, repositioning herself so that she was suddenly on his lap and straddling him.

"Who, _me_?" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Nah... never. Not after all the elaborate plans we made."

"Good." Matt looked up into Lisa Ortiz's dark brown eyes as she leaned down to capture his lips.

*

Adam got woken up from a sound sleep by an offending noise.

Disoriented for a moment, he was unable to place the sound or the source of it. However, the initial cobwebs from his sleep were shaken off, and he realized it was his cell phone - yet again.

He felt Amy rousing beside him, and she emitted a small exclamation as she came awake. As he reached for his cell phone, the redhead opened her eyes and looked up questioningly at him.

"What-"

The Canadian by now had the phone pressed to his ear. He held a hand up to silence his sleepy girlfriend.

"Hello?"

There was no answer. But he could just make out the distinctive sound of someone breathing on the other end... that as well as a strange electronic, static noise.

"I know there's someone there," he snapped. "I can hear you breathing. So, come on, out with it - who are you, and how did you get this number?"

Amy stared up at him, not quite getting it. Why was he so insistent on speaking to this asshole, whoever it was?

"Why even bother, baby?" she asked aloud. She shook her head, her hand going to his arm.

Angry, his lips pressed together, Adam decided she was right. With a frustrated huff, he flipped his phone to a close and replaced it back on the nightstand. He was then about to lay back down and embrace Amy but thought better of something.

As the redhead watched, he snatched his cell phone again, flipping it back open. It was on the tip of her tongue to ask him what he was going to do, but she didn't have to, as his actions were quick and to the point. He pressed a button on the device, turning it off. Annoyed, he placed it gingerly back on the nightstand.

As the blond man laid back down, his girlfriend sidled up and laid her head on his shoulder. He moved a bit so as to encircle an arm around her.

"Baby, what's going on?"

He shook his head.

"Nothing, Ames... just a few crank calls, that's all."

Amy lay there, her gaze trailing to the intricate light patterns playing on the ceiling. Something was increasingly bothering her about this situation, but she couldn't quite grasp it.


	46. Chapter 46

**_A/N: Thanks to caeubona and lynne for the last couple of reviews. :) This story will be picking up quite a bit soon enough in terms of major drama!_**

"Hello?" Amy was a bit wary as she answered her cell phone, as it was an unfamiliar number calling. Apparently, strange numbers calling people close to her was getting to be a normal routine.

"Hi, Amy!" It was Ashley, and the blonde's voice contained a sort of giddiness she'd never heard ever since they'd become friends.

"Ash... Hey," she said. "How are you?"

The redhead knew all about her friend's bold move the prior week at the show. She had finally garnered up the courage to stand up to Matt and had officially ended her relationship once and for all. The entire backstage area had been buzzing about it. Most of all, everyone had been shocked at the fact that Ashley had approached Carlito immediately after and had given him quite the liplock.

"Oh, I'm great now!" the blonde said with much enthusiasm. "Charlie is so amazing..." Her voice took on a note of dreaminess as she talked about her new boyfriend. "... I haven't heard from you-know-who all week, and thank God for that."

The redhead chuckled a little.

"Good, I'm so glad to hear that. And I'm glad you're happy, Ash. You deserve it, especially after everything you've been through."

"Thanks. And how's everything going with Mr. Rated R Superstar?"

Amy felt her smile go uneasily stiff at the blonde's question.

"Things are okay," she answered, and that was true except that the strange phone calls were still happening. She had no way of tracing back the number, or numbers, either, because they were blocked. Whenever a wrong number call came through on Adam's cell phone, the display would simply read, 'Private number.' Unfortunately, a few of their friends' numbers were blocked that way, so it wasn't always the best idea to not answer. After all, what if it turned out to be an emergency?

Their conversation didn't last for much longer, as Ashley told her she had to call Trish to update her with the good news. Amy smiled as she wished the blonde woman the best of luck with everything before they hung up.

"Who was that?"

She looked up just as she was setting her phone down, to see Adam back from his quick trip to the supermarket. He came over to kiss her on the forehead as she answered.

"That was Ashley. She's _so_ happy - everything's working out great for her."

"I'm happy for her," he said with a smile. "For _them_, actually."

She studied him silently for a beat as he stood there with a slight hint of a smile on his face. He seemed a bit distracted, though Amy couldn't begin to know why. Cocking her head to one side, she reached up with her right hand, placing it gently on his cheek.

"Hey... What's the matter?"

His gaze instantly snapped right back to her. He blinked, then shrugged.

"Nothing," he said. "What makes you think otherwise?"

"I don't know," she said, shaking her head. "You just seem a little spaced out or something. Did anything happen at the store?"

"Nope." Adam reached for his cell phone attached to his belt clip and placed it on the dining room table. He'd turned it off when he went out, just in case. Maybe, if the crank caller happened to call when it was off, they would actually grow some guts and leave a voicemail. However, he had yet to turn the device back on, so he had no idea if they'd even called. But to dial him so many times and not speak... It was beginning to creep him out on top of annoying him to no end. He figured it might be time to get yet _another_ new cell phone number. The last time he'd had it changed was thanks to Matt being asshole enough to post it publicly on his forum. He'd quickly tired of the other man's little MFers crank calling him at all hours and promptly got a new number.

The tall blond man was so distracted by his bitter thoughts that he actually hadn't heard Amy speaking to him.

"Huh?"

"I asked if you wanted to start dinner," the redhead repeated, giving him a look. She pointed in the direction of the kitchen, gesturing to him to follow her there.

"Oh," he said dumbly. "Sure... yeah."

Amy led the way with her boyfriend right at her heels. Because she was ahead of him, the Canadian couldn't see the expression on her face. She wondered what in hell was going on with Adam. He had been acting more and more strangely lately, and she wasn't particularly enjoying it. In fact, it gave her a very uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach.

One thing was certain - regardless of what was going on with him, the redhead was determined to find out.


	47. Chapter 47

_**A/N: Thanks to caeubona and JeffHardy724 for the last reviews. :) Sorry it's taken awhile to update this one. Things are still a little slow in the story but will pick up soon, I promise!**_

Adam awoke feeling extra groggy, a groan escaping him at the realization of the time. Why did he have to wake up before he was ready to?

He lay back down on the bed, fully aware that Amy was still asleep, and deeply, by the looks of it. As he closed his eyes again, he knew it was futile and that he'd never get back into his peaceful slumber.

After another moment or so, he rose, leaving the comfort of his bed. He reached over to the nightstand for his cell phone and gazed down at Amy again. She looked so sweet and beautiful as she slept. He allowed his free hand to caress her cheek for a beat before leaving the room. He needed some coffee, and fast.

It was one of their days off. The redhead had agreed to come home with him this week, so they had some nice plans for those four days. The Canadian loved the idea of being domestic with Amy because, frankly, she was the _one_. He'd known that very early into their relationship, and perhaps for even longer than that. He liked to think the feeling was very mutual - and his gut told him it was... After all, when the redhead had first met Lisa, she'd been very guarded and suspicious, protective of him.

On that thought, he wondered how it had been that he hadn't a clue that the diva had feelings for him. At the time, he'd chalked it up to their friendship, and to Amy sizing up the new woman in his life. But Adam had found out the true meaning behind her behavior a mere few months later.

The blond man stepped into his kitchen, his two dogs at his heels. Yawning, he fed them and then tended to his coffee. He pulled out a fresh filter from a cupboard and poured some grounds into his coffee maker. It was beginning to percolate moments later when his cell phone rang.

"Oh, great," he muttered. He hoped this wouldn't be yet another crank call from that "No number" person. However, a glance at the display actually shocked him. He recognized the number. Not only did he recognize it, it was one from which he'd never expected to get a call again.

Hastily, he flipped open the phone and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Adam."

He was surprised the caller had even used a greeting, but that was nothing compared to the shock of them even calling him at all.

"Surprised to hear my voice? Well, I got something to say to you."

The blond man sensed malignant undertones in the other man's voice.

"What do you want, Matt?"

Hardy snickered on the other end. Then, "What do I want? I want you to know what it's like to feel like the end of the world... I want you to suffer the way _I_ did when you took my girl right from under my nose!"

Adam rolled his eyes and held back a sigh. However, he didn't bother stifling the yawn he felt coming.

"It's a bit early for this... How about we continue with the insults at a more reasonable hour?" he asked, his voice laced with sarcasm.

"Mark my words, Adam," Matt spat, ignoring what he'd just said. "You're gonna know what it feels like to have everything come shattering around you. Bet on it."

"Yeah, whatever, Matt." Without another word uttered, the blond man removed the device from his ear and hung up. He laid the phone down on the table and went to get his cup of coffee. It was just too bad that Matt had nothing better to do than call him very early in the morning to make idle threats.

He sat there moments later, drinking his hot beverage and eating a piece of toast with butter on it. He ignored Branny, who had somehow picked up the bad habit of begging for table scraps. Every so often, he would glance at his cell phone, fully expecting it to ring again. It didn't.

He'd been in the kitchen maybe a half-hour when he heard shuffling in the hallway. He smiled brightly as Amy, her hair mussed from sleep, walked into the room.

"Hey, there you are... When did you get up?" she asked. She helped herself to some coffee.

"Forty minutes ago, give or take... I woke up all of a sudden and couldn't fall back asleep."

"Aww... You should've woken me," the redhead said as she gave him a sly grin. "I would've done something that would've had you back asleep in no time."

"Oh, yeah?" He grinned back at her in a suggestive manner.

"You bet your ass."

They eyed each other with fondness and amusement for a moment. Then, Amy suddenly changed the subject.

"Who was that on the phone?" she questioned.

"Oh, that... No one," he muttered, unable to keep the annoyance off his face.

When the redhead merely gave him a look, he sighed.

"If you must know, it was Matt. He was being his usual oh-so-mature self," he sarcastically revealed. He didn't divulge any more than that. Why should Amy be burdened by such stupidity?


	48. Chapter 48

_**A/N: Thanks to The Psycho Heartless for the last review. :) Sorry it's taken me like forever and a day to update this! I've gotten to the point where I know what I want to happen in this story, but I'm a little unsure as to how to proceed with getting there. Nonetheless, I managed to get out this new chapter. Hope you like! Please review. ;)**_

Amy was at the point where she was growing ever more suspicious as days chugged on.

She audibly sighed as she ran her hand through her long red hair. How could this be happening? Of all people to suddenly feel distrustful, why him? _How_ could it be him? _Him_?

In her heart, Amy knew Adam Copeland was a good man. She'd always known that, even when they had first met. Yet, things were growing increasingly strange between them. The phone calls, the secrecy behind them... It was beginning to drive her to her breaking point.

She was sitting at the kitchen table in her boyfriend's house, contemplating two things... One was what she should have for breakfast, and the other was whether or not she should call one of her friends about her suspicions. Surely, Trish would knock some sense into her, tell her she was crazy for suspecting Adam Copeland, of all people, of cheating on _her_! She felt she could really use the reassurance right about now.

"Good morning."

The redhead looked up sharply at her boyfriend's groggy voice to see him padding into the room. His blond hair was mussed from sleep, and he looked bleary-eyed.

"Morning," she replied as he leaned down from behind her chair to kiss her on the right temple.

"How long have you been up?" Adam questioned as he headed for the coffee maker.

"Oh, not too long... Twenty, thirty minutes."

"You should've stayed in bed," the Canadian replied as he gave her a lascivious wink and smile, "we could have found something fun to do."

Amy smiled in spite of the bad thoughts plaguing her. Well, one thing was certain - even if he _was_ messing around on her, she knew he still couldn't get enough of her.

"I need coffee," he muttered, quickly changing the subject. "Do you want some, Ames?"

"Um... yeah, that'd be good. Don't trouble yourself," she said quickly, an idea shaping in her mind, "I'll make it. What would you like for breakfast?"

The tall blond man shrugged.

"Doesn't really matter to me as long as I get some coffee." He ran a hand over his face. "I need a shower and a shave."

Amy nodded as she rose to go to the coffee maker. She reached for the coffee that was in the cupboard just overhead and turned back to her boyfriend momentarily.

"How about pancakes?" she suggested.

"Sounds good."

"Great... Go and take your shower." She pushed at his chest, but the tall blond man eyed her and didn't seem about to budge just yet.

"Why don't you join me?" he asked in a suggestive manner.

"I already showered," Amy replied.

The smile vanished from Adam's face at that statement.

"Jeez, you're no fun today," he complained. "Must have gotten up on the wrong side of the bed."

The redhead gently swatted at him.

"No, not really," she replied. "Now, go on." She practically shooed him from the kitchen.

"I hope this is not what I have to look forward to after we get married," he called from the doorway, and he walked away before Amy could respond.

The redhead was momentarily dumbstruck by the seemingly innocent wisecrack. Although they'd been together awhile now, they had never discussed marriage. While she _did_ eventually want to get married, she wasn't so sure Adam did. And after two divorces, she wasn't that sure she blamed him. Still, the comment touched her deeply inside. She felt a pained sensation that ran from her chest down to her belly and realized it was yearning.

A moment passed, and the redhead took a deep breath, exhaling it. She had important business to attend to, and there was no time to waste. Adam wouldn't be in the shower forever. She grabbed the items she would need for pancakes and threw everything together in a hurry. Next, she put on coffee in the maker and then rushed to retrieve her cell phone in the master bedroom.

She could hear Adam singing in the shower in the nearby bathroom. Good... He wouldn't hear her as she dialed Trish.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me," she said. "I need to talk to someone."

"What's wrong?" Trish asked. "Amy, you sound funny."

"I don't know," the redhead said, "I'm not sure what to think anymore..." She lowered her voice a little, just in case Adam might be able to hear her after all. "... All the odd phone calls - they couldn't _all_ be the wrong number, could they?"

"Oh, Amy, come on!" her friend admonished her on the other end. "Don't tell me you think Adam is cheating on you! You know he wouldn't do that."

"I know, I know it's crazy talk... but Trish, he cheated on his _wife_ with _me_."

"Right, because it was _you_ he loved all along," the Canadian diva reminded her.

"I know, but-" Amy abruptly stopped talking as Adam's cell phone started ringing on the nearby nightstand. She stared at the device for a beat before speaking again.

"Trish, hold on a sec." Curiosity and suspicion getting the better of her, the redhead edged over to the nightstand for the cell phone. Its display indeed read 'No number.' She knew it would go to voicement on the fourth ring, so just as it finished the third one, she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello?" a female voice came back to her.

Amy frowned, thinking the voice sounded slightly familiar.

"Who is this? she asked.

"Sorry," the woman on the other end said. "I must have dialed the wrong number."

The redhead heard a click, realizing the caller had hung up. She felt her heart pounding so hard, she wouldn't have been at all surprised if it somehow managed to escape her chest. The woman on her boyfriend's cell phone had not answered her question nor given a name as to whom she was trying to reach... but Amy knew. She knew that this had to be the same person who'd been calling Adam.

Hastily, she got back on her own cell phone.

"Sorry, Trish... I have to go."

"But Amy..."

"I'll call you later... Bye." She ended the call and made her brisk way back to the kitchen.


	49. Chapter 49

_**A/N: Thanks to mca, DenyingTheTruth and XXDark CloudXXX for the last set of reviews. You guys rock! :) Please don't kill me with this new chapter!**_

He smiled deviously as he watched the car pull out of the driveway and depart down the block. Great... They were leaving the area at least for a good while, most likely going to dinner.

The man waited until the car disappeared completely from his view. Then, he unlocked the door, giving the woman in the driver's seat beside him a quick thumbs up.

"All clear," he said, glee present in his voice.

His companion giggled.

"Here goes." He held up a shiny object in his right hand and gave her a wink before sprinting toward the house. He wore a fanny pack that contained a couple of odds and ends he needed to complete his mission.

Amazingly, and to his pleasant surprise, he was easily able to get into the house. Adam had not yet invested in an alarm system.

_Big mistake_, he thought. This was just _too_ effortless.

The only annoyances were the two dogs. They weren't in any way vicious, but they sure did enjoy barking.

"Buzz off!" he snapped at them. He had important business to attend to, so it would suit him best if the dogs got bored and left him alone. Then again, so long as they didn't attack him, all was peachy.

He wandered through the house and straight to the master bedroom. Perfect... With the yellow lab, the bigger of the dogs, behind him but no longer barking, he unzipped the fanny pack and reached inside for its contents. He was leaving them here. The aftermath of his handiwork would prove most interesting.

Once he was done, he returned to the foyer and to the front door. His work was done. Now, he would just sit back and celebrate - enjoy what would certainly come afterward.

"So long," he called to the dogs, who stood by, watching him curiously. He stepped outside and locked the door behind him. Then, he returned to the car from which he'd emerged farther down the street.

"So?"

"Mission accomplished," he said to the eager woman.

"Wonderful... You're a genius for coming up with this idea!" she practically squealed.

"Hey, I can't take _all_ the credit. You came up with some brilliant stuff yourself, lady."

The woman grinned.

"So, now what do we do?"

"Celebrate... What else?" With that, Matt Hardy moved forward, gathering Lisa Ortiz into his arms for a mad, passionate kiss.

* * *

"You're so quiet."

"Hmm? What?" Amy asked as she looked sharply over at her boyfriend. They were out to dinner at a popular steakhouse in the Tampa area.

Adam cocked his head as he studied her.

"You've hardly said two words to me today," he observed. "Is something bothering you, baby?"

"No," the redhead answered quickly, shaking her head. "It's just that... I think I may be coming down with a cold." She'd cast through her mind at rapid speed to come up with that flimsy excuse, so she hoped he would actually buy it.

"Oh, no, poor baby," Adam replied. He slid a hand across the table to grasp hers. "Well, I'll take good care of you... Whatever you need, I'm there." He gave her a warm, fond smile.

The redhead smiled back, hoping he wouldn't see right through her flimsy facade. The truth was that the call on his cell phone from that morning was really bothering her. She'd been unable to stop thinking about it the entire day. She hated all the feelings coursing through her - doubt, suspicion, jealousy.

Twenty minutes later, they were finished with their entrees. The waitress came by with a smile.

"Can I get you anything else? Coffee? Dessert?"

Adam and Amy exchanged glances, and the redhead shook her head. All she wanted to do was get out of there. She was truly having a difficult time relaxing.

"No, thank you... Just the check."

The waitress smiled and plopped the item in question on the table, in front of the blond man. He then paid the bill, left a generous tip, and they left.

Amy was still unusually quiet on the way home, a fact that was not at all lost on Adam. And, knowing her as well as he did, he realized there was something on her mind, something that was really bothering her. He knew her excuse in the steakhouse had been fabricated, and that for some reason she didn't want to open up about what was really troubling her. However, he decided to just let it be for the time being... He knew the redhead would eventually open up about it.

A little while later, as he was in the master bathroom, brushing his teeth, an exclamation from Amy in the bedroom startled him.

"What is this?" she was shouting. "What the HELL _is_ this?"

The blond man spit into the sink, then responded.

"What?"

"I'd like to know the meaning of this... Adam?"

He frowned, wiped his mouth and stepped out of the bathroom. His frown deepened as he took in the sight of his angry girlfriend holding up a skimpy pair of women's panties. She barely held them, in fact, between the very ends of the tips of her forefinger and thumb. She looked absolutely furious.

"I don't know," he said. "It's a pair of your panties." He followed that statement with a shrug.

"No, they're _not_ mine!" Amy yelled. "I don't wear shit like this! And I don't wear this kind of lipstick, either!" She held up a tube in her other hand to show him. "They were right there, barely under the bed! So, you're cheating on me, are you? You bastard!"

"What? No!" Adam insisted. "Amy, I'm _not_ cheating on you... I swear it."

The redhead wasn't listening as she threw the two items at him and raced for her suitcase in the corner. She somehow managed not to cry as she gathered it and lunged away from her shocked boyfriend's touch.

"Get your hands off of me!"

"But Amy!" Adam felt suddenly scared and desperate, and as though he were in the middle of an insane nightmare. He was completely innocent, and that was a _fact_.

"It's _her_, isn't it?" Amy asked as she stopped just by the front door.

"Amy, would you please _listen_ to me? I am not cheating on you! There's no one else... _no one_! Do you hear me?"

"It's Lisa... Oh, my God, I knew it was her when I answered your cell phone this morning." A hand flew up to Amy's mouth as she could no longer contain the tears.

She practically pivoted and fled from the house as Adam was initially perplexed in addition to everything else he was feeling. He had to get to the bottom of this, but, more importantly, get Amy back.


	50. Chapter 50

**_A/N: Wow, it's been awhile since this story's been updated... Sorry for the delay! Thanks to mca and BigRedMachineUK for the last reviews. Totally appreciate it, and hopefully, you're both still with me! :)_**

Adam ran a hand through his disheveled long blond hair, a sigh running through him. It was no use, and he gave up, ending the call.

This was just awful. He had been repeatedly trying to call Amy after giving her a day to cool off from the big blowup at his house. That night, he'd tried in vain to call her cell phone once less than an hour after she'd stormed out. She hadn't answered. Now, he was experiencing the same, only he had tried both her mobile _and_ home phones multiple times, leaving several voicemails and messages on her answering machine. Not once did she pick up.

The Canadian felt desperate. He hadn't slept a wink the prior night, and it showed, not only in his rumpled hair but in his red eyes as well. He was also sporting five o'clock shadow but hadn't bothered to shave. He could barely eat, his appetite killed. He only did so when he'd forced himself, though each meal he'd consumed had been meager, to say the least.

Adam winced and pinched the area between his eyes and the bridge of his nose. A dull headache was throbbing, and he got a pair of Tylenol caplets, quickly washing them down with water.

As he sat at his kitchen table, staring at the cell phone in his hand, a thought struck him. Then, flipping open the device, he dialed a number that was not Amy's but belonged to a completely different woman.

"Hello?"

"Trish," he said wearily, not even bothering to say hello, "I need your help." He hoped that, even if Amy had spoken to the blonde, she wasn't going to fly into a rage and refuse to even speak to him.

"Adam... I heard about what happened," Trish said, her voice soft and sad.

_No, no_, Adam thought. He didn't know what to say, bracing himself for what she might tell him next.

"I'm sorry." There was a brief hesitation in the Canadian diva's voice, but she went on. "If you want, I can talk to her for you."

"Would you? That would really be helpful. Thank you."

"Sure, Adam."

The blond man felt as though tears were coming.

"Trish, I know what Amy told you, but I didn't cheat on her... I... I _love _her. I would never do that," he said, his voice slightly breaking.

"I know," the woman said. "I told her there has to be an explanation."

Adam was taken aback.

"You did?"

"Yes... Amy told me weeks ago she thought something was up with you, and she suspected you were cheating. I told her I didn't believe it. I just can't imagine you doing that to her."

"I wouldn't... Thank you, Trish," he said. That was really something. The redhead had been suspicious for awhile, and their friend knew better than that. He was grateful that the blonde was so resourceful. If only Amy had believed her.

"Adam," Trish began, "what's going on?"

"I don't know," the Canadian replied. "I think someone set me up." He had been thinking about it for the past day since his girlfriend had left him. There was only one person who could possibly be behind all of this.

"Matt?"

"Who else?" Adam said bitterly.

* * *

At her condo in Atlanta, Amy laid on her stomach on her unmade bed. She couldn't rid her mind of all the horrible thoughts of what had happened.

She had finally managed to stop crying, and her head was pounding with a migraine. She had hoped sleep would come and give her relief, but due to her mind working way past overtime, that had proved an impossibility.

She couldn't recall a time when she'd felt more miserable. Even her past breakups hadn't hurt quite as much. But maybe that was because, deep down, she had believed Adam to be her true love.

The ringing of the phone at her nightstand suddenly startled her, and she glanced at it sharply, not quite sure of how to react. She doubted it was Adam, as he'd seemed to have finally given up - which, come to think of it, pretty much stung. She decided to let the machine pick up.

"Hey, Amy... It's Matt."

The redhead was surprised to hear the voice, and the words.

"I just wanted to say hi and see how you were doing. We haven't talked lately, and-"

Amy picked up the phone, pressing it to her ear.

"Hi, Matt."

"Amy... Hi," her ex said, the tone of his voice expressing his surprise that she'd actually picked up.

"How are you?"

She felt herself getting choked up again as she replied.

"Not so good... Not good at all."

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Tears beginning to well up in her eyes for the umpteenth time, Amy began to explain.


End file.
